Teen Titans All Stars
by Green Gallant
Summary: 3 years in the future, the Titans are reorganized into two teams. Old school and New School heroes come together. This time the action shifts to NY where Nightwing must face down his most dangerous enemy ever, Blockbuster. The one villain he couldnt beat.
1. Gathering

_Author's Note: All right this is something I did sort of spur of the moment. With all the next generation fics going around. I thought about going in a different direction by introducing characters from the DC Universe instead of it just being a bunch of Titans kids. Let me know what you think. _

A few years into the future Richard Grayson is now Nightwing and still leader of the Titans but now a new generation of heroes have come forward, but not the kind you'd usually expect like thier kids or anything, far from it. These heroes have history and have long standing careers as superheroes. Nowadays the Titans are broken down into two groups. The older, more experienced superheroes are called Alpha Titans and the new comers are called Beta Titans. The Alpha Titans consist of the originals. Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Raven and Cyborg. While the Beta Titans are comprised of the younger Generation Y heroes such as the new Robin/Tim Drake, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Anarky, Red-X, Nite-Wing/Tad Ryerstad and Captain Thug. The latter two are kind of considered outsiders and were dubbed by thier teammates as Black List Titans. Meaning that thier company is less than desirable. And today they were about to have another member added to their ranks.

"So you guys are coming by today?" Nightwing asked on his cell.

"All right, I'll let them know. Ok, bye." he said hanging up.

"So thier coming today are they?" said Arsenal.

"I know I dont like it any more than you do." said Wing. His buddy scoffed.

"There's an understatement. From what I've heard this kid's a complete psycho, hard to believe he came your dad's gene pool." he said.

"He's an out of control kid that was raised by the League of Assassins and likes to kill off villains at the drop of a hat. _Sigh._ We're really going to have our hands full with this one." said Dick.

"Must be pretty bad if Bats cant tame him." said Roy. Nightwing rubbed his brow in frustation.

"I'm really looking forward to this."

"Yeah I hear ya." said Roy.

"Well let's get this over with." Dick said as they walked through the automatic doors.

The two Alphas walked out on the balcony with the rest of the teams down in the living room conversing amongst themselves.

"Listen up! Dad's going to be stopping by in a little bit to introduce the newest member of the team. He's going to be placed with other Betas. This guy's kind of a wild child, so he's probably going to give us hell, for not placing him on the best team. Just deal with him the best you can. Me and Tim's had some experience with him so we know what to expect." Dick said.

"So why are we putting up with this guy?" Superboy asked.

"The only reason Bruce is bringing him here is to get him under control and teach him the virtues of being a hero. Although I seriously doubt that's going to happen in the near future. Like I said just deal with him the best you can, most of you have superpowers so you shouldnt have too much trouble with him and kind of watch Tim's back, this kid has a real mean streak and has it out for him. So just try and help each other while he's on the team. Everyone got that?" the leader asked.

"Yes sir!" they cried.

"Cool, carry on." he told them.

Before they could even turn around there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them." Dick said.

"Here we go." said Roy and went downstairs.

The doors opened and the team gathered to welcome the newest teammate. At the door stood the Dark Knight and a young boy wearing a red and black uniform with a cowl simular to his minus the ears. The boy pulled down the mask as soon as he entered.

"Good evening." the Caped Crusader said.

"Hey Bruce." said Tim.

"How's it going Batman?" said Gar.

"Could be better, its a slow night in Gotham." the Dark Knight said.

Nightwing and Arsenal made thier way to the front.

"Hey Dick." he greeted.

"How's it going Bruce?" his ward smiled.

"This must be him." Superboy said. The Knight nodded.

"It is, I want you to meet my son Damien Wayne." he said. The boy entered the tower.

Damien had black hair and blue eyes like his father. His uniform was scarlet with long sleeves, black gloves and pants with guantlets like his dad's. He wore a large X shaped belt across his chest with a circular icon on his belt that had the image of a bird's head in black and yellow. And wore a long black cape and cowl.

"Red Robin." he said shaking hands with Superboy.

"Conner Kent, call me Superboy." he said.

"It's cool to meet you." Damien said.

Conner's costume was a blue and red shirt with the S-Shield on his chest, red pants, black boots and a black leather jacket with a gold varient of the symbol on his back, and wore a pair of shades. And had black hair and blue eyes.

"Damien this is Wonder Girl." Conner said introducing him to her.

"Cassie Sandsmark, how's it going?" she smiled.

"Pretty good." he smiled back.

Cassie wore a red belly shirt that came below her bust with the Wonder Woman symbol, red pants with white stars on the hips and black boots. Along with silver arm bands that covered most of her forearms, with red stars on the bracelets. Cassie was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl in her early teens.

"This is Red-X." said Conner.

"Pleased to meet you, excuse me if I dont take off my mask." he said shaking hands with him.

"Anarky." he continued.

"Lonnie Machin." he said.

Anarky wore deep crimson robes with the circle "A" symbol on his chest and a wide brimmed hat with the same symbol on it as well as a gold face mask. Lonnie took off his mask revealing a boy with long red hair and green eyes.

"And this is the other Nite-Wing." said Conner.

"Tad Ryerstad." he said shaking hands with him.

Tad's uniform consisted of a red and white hockey jersey with 'Nite-Wing' across his chest in black and cameo pants with mountain boots. He wore a blue wraparound mask and had a blonde mullet with the bangs frost tipped.

"And that's Captain Thug." Conner told him.

"Just call me Thug." he said.

Captain Thug was a large black man simular in size to Cyborg. And wore an open black long sleeved shirt with the NY Yankees symbol over the heart and a white t-shirt underneath and orange cargo pants. The Captain also wore an American flag du-rag and had white eyes.

"And of course you already know Tim." he said.

Robin stood there with his arms crossed.

"We live in the same house." he said coldly.

"Right...and these are the Alpha Titans, the old school team." he said.

"Hey." Starfire said.

"How's it going." said Raven.

"I'll let the guys introduce themselves." Conner told him.

"Hi Damien, my name is Starfire." the 20 year old stated.

Starfire's new costume was a lot different from her previous one and looked alot like a stripper costume not that he was complaining.

"It's nice to meet you." he said.

Roy took Richard aside and whispered.

"I thought this guy was a jerk?" he asked.

"Enjoy it while you can." he advised.

Raven introduced herself to him next and wore a varient of her black and blue leotard with a skirt like extention on the front and back of her costume that came down to her knees leaving her thighs exposed. And retained her large blue hooded cape. Her hair came down to the middle of her back and her bangs came down to her breasts. And smiled at the young boy.

"What's up man?" Beast Boy said high fiving the boy.

"Not much." he smiled.

Beast Boy now wore a white costume with purple accents on the belt, back and thighs of the uniform as well as his short sleeves.

"And I'm Terra." she smiled.

"hi." he said.

"hi." she replied.

Terra's costume was just a black tank top with the Titans logo and blue jeans and her signature goggles on top her head.

Cyborg introduced himself next having taken on a more metallic appearance with muscle plateing lineing his chest. Nightwing and Arsenal would be the last ones to introduce themselves to him, even though he and Dick had already met.

"I'm leaving him in your hands. Good luck." The Dark Knight said as he turned to leave.

"I dont like the sound of that." commented Roy.

"This should be good." said Dick.

_Author's Note: So what did you tink of that. For those of you that done know, Damien Wayne is the actual son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul in the comic books. And as much as I despise him, I thought it'd be a cool idea to have him join the Titans to quell his wild side. But I cant take all the credit for this. The inspiration for this fic actually goes to AdancewiththeDevil on Deviant Art. his story actual features a brother of Raven named Damien which serves as the inpiration for this fic, so thanks man for letting me use the name Damien, even though the copyright actually belongs to DC Comics. Curious about any of the other superheroes? Let me know your thougths in a review. I'm pretty well versed. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	2. Call to Action

_Author's Note: All right here;'s my nbest update. Hope you guys like it. I want to thank Anon for reviewing, I know he's a big Damien fan. But I wish you'd get a profile so I could talk to you dude. You offer a lot of great insight. So this chapter is dedicated to you. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 2**

**Call to Action**

A while after Batman left the team settled around the glass coffee table in the living room most of the teammates took up the couch while others sat around in chairs and recliners surrounding the coffee table.

"So why dont you tell me a little about yourselves, what's everyone's story? How'd you get your powers? That kind of stuff." asked Damien.

"I'm a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor." said Conner.

"I'm the half human daughter of Zeus." said Cassie.

"I was the original Robin, worked with your Dad for years. My parents were trapeze artists and were killed by an extortionist. After which Bruce took me in and became Robin. A few years ago I started up the original Titans and last year I changed my codename to Nightwing." said Dick.

"And I'm the guy that replaced him as Robin. I'm also the current leader of the Beta Titans." said Tim.

"I'm an alien princess that joined the original Titans several years ago and currently serve on the Alpha Titans." said Kori.

"I'm the half human daughter of an interdementional demon known as Trigon and came to Earth for help. That's how I became part of the original Titans and serve alongside my peers on the Alphas." said Raven.

"I was bitten by a green monkey as a little kid and got turned into this. I was part of the Doom Patrol originally before joining up with the Alpha Titans back in the day." said Gar.

"I was a star football player I was hit at a train crossing in high school and my Dad rebuilt me. I served as second in command of the original Titans and now do as such for the Alphas." said Vic.

"I'm a former princess of Markovia. When it was absorbed by the Soviet Union I was given superpowers by Dr. Helga Jace and me and my brother served as the protectors of our countries. When my father died I fled here to the United States. I've served on both incarnations of the Titans." Tara told him.

"I was born on a Navejo reservation, my dad was a forest ranger that died in a fire, I was raised by indians and later adopted by Green Arrow and became Speedy. During that time I was a voluntary Titan while helping out Ollie. Got into drugs a while back and was thrown out. Now I go by the name of Arsenal and help out the Titans whenever I can." said Roy.

"I've been an ally and an opponet of the Titans. This is actually a costume Dick wore when trying to infiltate Slade's inner circle. When he retired it I stole the suit out of Titans Tower and began my career as Red-X. Recently I was arrested when police gave me an ultimatium. I could either serve out the rest of my prison sentence or I could join the Titans and be granted amnesty for my crimes. I chose amnesty, obviously." Red-X said.

"I grew up on the streets of Bludhaven and wanted to be a superhero when I met Dick. Got into quite a bit of trouble because of the simularity in names. He saw a lot of potential and asked me to join the Beta Titans." Tad said.

"My dad's the Joker." Lonnie said.

Everyone looked at him in shock, until he started laughing. The rest of the team saw it as a joke and laughed with him.

"And what about you Captain Thug?" asked Damien.

"I'm going to be straight with ya'll, I'm a gangbanger. I got thrown in jail a while back and on parole by serving the Titans." Thug told him.

"All right." he said.

"So what about you?" Thug asked.

"Well for the last few years I was raised by my mom Talia Al Ghul in the League of Assassins. My grandpa is legendary villain Ra's Al Ghul who's a long time rival of my dad. It's sort of complicated. And here's the kicker, I just found out that I'm a test tube baby." he said.

The alarm went off a second later as the room was bathed in flashing red lights.

"Teen Titans!" a child's voice came over the speak.

The team got up and saw a 12 year old boy wearing a Roman military helmet.

"The hell, is that a kid?" asked Damien.

"My name is Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong, but you may call me The General. I have declared war on your city. Come and face me on the field of battle or your city will be destroyed!" he demanded.

"And people think I'm nuts." Damien muttered.

"Titans move out!" ordered Nightwing.

The Titans rushed out of the Command Center and made it to thier respective vehicles. Those that could fly took off while Nightwing got on his Nightrider cycle and took off. Robin climbed into his Batmobile, the Redbird with Tad riding shotgun and sped off. The rest of the teammates got into the new T-Truck. A four door black and green pickup with police lights and followed the Redbird. In the middle of town The General stood with an army of thugs most of these guys seemed to be without superpowers.

"Looks like easy pickings." Tad said as they raced towards the battlefield.

Nightwing launched himself off his bike and did a spinning roundhouse kick to the face of one the criminals in midair before burying his fist in the another one's gut. The sunroof opened on the Redbird and Nite-Wing threw himself into the air wielding a hockey stick before smashing another guy in the face with it and jamming the tip of his handle into the gut of another armed thug. Starfire flew in and began punching out other guys as she flew by. Terra flew in on a rock and tore up the street throwing guys off thier feet. Raven hurled blasts of energy taking out others. Beast Boy changed into a tiger and clawed one of the other men. Red-X hurled shurikens at several of the men disarming them and entanging them in ropes.

"Get them you fools! Dont you know how to fight?!" the General yelled. Nightwing appeared in front of him.

"Show's over kid."

"I think not!" he yelled.

"You really think I'm going to fight a kid?"

"No, I expect you to fight The General!" he said throwing a kick at Nightwing's face and knocked him back.

"Ok, that's pretty good." he said rubbing his jaw.

"And I'm just getting started." he said throwing a punch at Dick.

Nightwing caught his fist and twisted it, the kid yelled and threw his other fist. Nightwing crossed his other arm over and caught the General's other hand. The boy kicked him in the balls and doubled over.

"You got to be kidding me." he groaned.

Kori flew over his shoulder and punched the General and sent him flying into the side of a car. His helmet hit the ground infront of him.

"That was a little harsh wasnt it?" he said still grabbing his knees.

"Was not." she replied.

Anarky beat back several more men with his golden staff, while Superboy and Wonder Girl managed to punch out several other men. Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon to render several other men unconcious. Captain Thug wielded a pistol against several of the other men forcing them into a standoff.

"Thug dont shoot them." Starfire told him.

"I wont if they wont." he told her.

A man cocked his gun, Thug fired a shot disarming a man. Raven took out three men with a sweep of energy. While the forth one was distracted Captain Thug came at the forth man with a staff and knocked him out. The General crawled across the road to get his helmet.

"This is a disaster! Retreat! Retreat!" he yelled.

Those that were able to got up and run, some were caught before they could even get that far. The General growled and beat a hasty retreat. Nightwing and the other Titans regouped still shaken from his shot to the balls with Kori stnading next to him.

"I'm going to kill that kid next time I get my hands on him. All right guys, great job defending the city. Now...let's get back to base. Kori can you ride my bike in? I think I'll ride with Tim." he said.

"You sure your all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said straightening up and made his way back to the car.

"Poor guy."she said.

_AN: All right, there you have it. Let me know what you think. The General is a DC character requested by Anon. Hope you like it bro. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	3. Why So Serious?

_Author's Note: all right so its been a while since I updated so here I go again. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 3**

**Why So Serious? **

Kori and Cassie carried in thier leader a while later.

"Are you sure your all right?" Kori asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sit me down over here in the chair." he told them. The girl complied and helped him into his recliner.

Conner took off his jacket and threw it over the couch as he came in and was followed by several of the other Titans. Lonnie removed his hat and mask and took off his cape, while Raven pulled off her hood. More of the heroes filed in, Tim went to check on Dick while Damien walked over to Terra.

"Hey Tara can you do something for me?" he asked.

"Sure baby, what is it?" she asked.

"Can you cut off the front of my cowl and turn it into a hood? I'm starting to get tired of this thing." he said.

"Sure let me take a look at this. Where exactly do you want it cut?" she asked as she crouched down infront of him. Damien smiled as the top of her clevage showed.

"Just cut it along here next to the temple." he said pointing at it."

"All right." she turned around and got some chalk from a basket on the table and drew dotted lines across it.

"All right, if you take it off I'll see what I can do." she told him.

"Sure." he said removing his cape and cowl.

Kori got Richard a drink as Tara went off to her room to fix Damien's mask.

"I'm going out for a while." Lonnie told them.

"All right, be careful." Nightwing told him. Lonnie waved without looking and went upstairs to change.

A while later he walked through the streets wearing a layered maroon and black shirt with jeans. Lonnie looked at the surroundings as he walked aimlessly through the city. Little did he know he was being watched, a clownish young man stepped around to corner to greet him.

"Hey little bro, how's it going?" he smiled.

"I was hoping I wouldnt run into you. What are you doing here Jokester?" Lonnie asked.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how my little brother's doing." he said cooly.

"I cringe at the thought of being related to you." Lonnie stated.

"Really now is that anyway to treat your big brother." the Jokester taunted.

Jokester had long green hair tied back in a ponytail and had his Dad's signature features chalk white skin, and ruby red lips. Jokester's wore a deep purple suit jacket and pants, with zebra stripes on the cuffs and collar of his jacket wearing a black t-shirt underneath and a blue tie with orange flames. And had a smiley face on his lapel.

"You and I are not related! At least not as far as I'm concerned." Lonnie told him.

"Face it Lonnie I'm a part of you...whether you like it or not." his voice became far more sinister speaking the last part of the sentence.

The Jokester raced at him, Lonnie pulled up his shirt and pressed the anarchy symbol on his belt buckle changing him into costume and drew his golden staff blocking his brother's flying kick to the chest.

"Not too bad little bro. How about this?" and was met with a boxing glove to the face. Lonnie was knocked to the ground as his brother reeled back.

Lonnie rubbed his face and tried to get up, his brother was revealed to have a pair of boxing gloves with smiley faces on them. And beat his gloves together.

"You like the new toys?" he asked holding them side by side.

"They change too." he said pressing a button on the palm of his glove.

His gloves now read "Good" on one and "Night" on the other. Anarky finally got to his feet.

"I see you took up Dad's favorite sport." he said.

"Of course I mean he did name me after his favorite boxer." Joe said.

"Joltin' Joe Louis." Anarky replied.

"Ready to go another round?" he asked.

"Sure." he replied.

The two brothers got into fighting stance and began trading punches and dodged one another's blows. Anarky threw a punch and hit his brother in the face, his head jerked back.

"Not bad, how about this?" Jokester said throwing a punch at his brother's head.

Anarky dodged it and hit him in the ribs, his brother jumped back and bobbed in place. Before long it became apparent that this was a friendly rivalry as the traded punches with each other. Anarky nailed him in the jaw and Jokester got him in the nose. The two stagger back.

"Good one." they both say.

From the top of a building Red Robin watched the battle with the wind billowing through his cape wearing his newly modified hood. His hood had also been colored to resemble the face of a red hawk with a gold beak painted on the tip. And now wore a red domino mask. His badge had also been redesigned to resemble a red bird in flight. Lightning streaked past him as he drew his sword from his sheath ready to take down the man that was attacking Anarky. The Titan fired a zipline and leaped off the edge of the building he was standing on with his sword in hand and flew towards the battle. Jokester looked up and saw him flying in Red Robin took a swing at him with his sword and the Jokester jumped back as he landed inbetween them.

"Red Robin?" Lonnie said.

"Who invited you?" Jokester asked.

"Just thought I'd swing by." he smirked.

"Hey I'm the one that makes the jokes around here, got that?" he said.

"Whatever you say, you've changed your look quite a bit last time I saw you." he said weilding his blade upside down with the edge pointed at him.

Jokester looked at him perplexed.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Meanwhile back at the tower Nightwing recieved a disturbing message from an old friend.

"And your sure he's coming here?" he asked.

"Yeah, positive I did my best to stop him but he was too fast." The Flash told him.

His best friend sighed.

"All right I'll alert the team and get them ready as best I can. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"He broke my leg but aside from that, I'm fine. You know how dangerous he is." Flash said.

"Yeah I do, get some rest." Nightwing told him.

"Be careful." he said.

"We will, thanks Wally." said Dick.

"No problem, I'll get the League on it as soon as I can incase you need backup." said West.

"Thanks." said Dick. The Flash nodded and signed off, Grayson sighed.

"If the Fastest Man Alive cant stop him, how will we?" he asked. And pressed a button sounding the alarm.

Back in town Red Robin launched his attack on the Jokester who did his best to avoid his blade being swung in every which direction. And used his boxing gloves to block some of the attacks. Jokester pressed a button on his glove again and started to glow. Damien swung his sword missing him and Jokester got him in the chest with a supercharged power punch that sent the hero flying into the corner of a brick building. Red Robin growled as he looked back at the Jokester. Meanwhile 1000 miles outside the city a yellow and red streak raced towards them. The man wore a yellow jumpsuit with red lighting bolts on his gloves and belt, with red boots and had a black circle with a red lightning bolt in the style of the Flash. His mask was yellow with red lightning bolts over the ears and had black opaque lenses in his cowl with burning red eyes.

Back in town Anarky and Red Robin's communicators went off. When Anarky answered his.

"Machin, Wayne report! There's an immediate danger approaching the city, I repeat we have a Level 5 danger approaching San Antholas report back to Titans Tower immediatly!" Nightwing said.

"Red Robin, come on we got to go! Level 5!" said Anarky.

His teammate got to his feet.

"Not until I've dealt with this guy." he said still wielding his sword.

"Get your ass over here Red Robin, NOW! Goddamn it! That's an order!" Grayson barked over the communicator. His stepbrother scoffed.

"Raven, teleport them to the tower." Nightwing told her.

"You got it." she said crossing her arms over and then outward teleporting the two teammates into the tower.

"What's the big idea? I had that guy!" Damien yelled.

"Shut up, we got more pressing matters to deal with." his older brother told him.

"So what's the deal?" Superboy asked.

Nightwing turned around to face them. "I just got some disturbing news from the Flash."

"What is it Commander?" Cassie asked.

Nightwing brought up the image on the computer.

"His name is Hunter Zolomon, he's the third Reverse-Flash and calls himself Zoom. As his name suggests he is the arch enemy of the Flash. He recently broke Wally West's leg in battle and is headed here to San Antholas." said Nightwing.

"Why is he headed here?" she asked.

"Hunter has it in his head, that the only way he can make his opponets stronger is by giving them a life altering tragedy so that he can test himself against them when thier at their fullest potential. He's coming here to destroy us to try and make Wally more determined in stopping him. This man is dangerous as hell and will kill if given the opportunity, dont give him that chance. I cant spare to lose any of you." Nightwing told them.

Conner stepped forward.

"Let me take him, I'm the only one that has superspeed. Plus I can use my Tactile TK to defend myself." Superboy told him.

"No it's too dangerous, even with your Tactile Telekenesis it wont be enough to stop him." he said.

"That's what we're here for." Cassie said stepping up beside Conner.

"I still dont feel comfortible having you guys go up against him." the Commander said.

"Well what choice do you have?" she asked.

"Well, actually...there is one other person I know of that has superspeed. He's a person that worked closely with Zoom once before." said Robin.

"Really who?" Conner asked.

"I think I know who your talking about. See if you can contact him." Nightwing told him.

"Who is it?" he asked again.

"You'll see." the Commander smiled and nodded.

Zoom was now 100 miles from San Antholas on his way to destroy the Titans. Meanwhile back in the city Robin searched the streets for the one he was looking for, which brought him to San Antholas Harbor. A young man sat amongst the crates wearing a leather jacket with a gleaming curved weapon in his hand.

"Captain Boomerang? Owen!" he yelled.

The young man looked over and saw Robin standing out in the open.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The Titans need your help." he told him.

Owen jumped down to the dock and stood before him.

"What for?" he asked.

Captain Boomerang was a tall young man in his 20s decked out in dark blue clothing wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans with a leather jacket with multiple slits in it for his boomerangs and wore a long blue scarf with orange boomerangs and had on gold shin guards and leather strap on gloves. Having short brown spiky hair and blue eyes with pierced ears.

"An old friend of yours is coming here to try and destroy the Titans, it's Zoom." he said. His eyes widened upon hearing who it was.

"We need your superspeed if we're to stand a chance against him." Robin told him.

"There's a slight problem with that, my speed can only be contained in small bursts so I'm not much help to you in that department." he said.

"But you worked with him when you were part of the Secret Society of Supervillains. You must know if he had a weakness of any kind." Robin said.

"He never told me anything. I only served on that team becuase the only people I knew back then were supervillains." Owen said.

"I'll help you out anyway I can." he told Robin.

"All right, let's move." Robin said.

The two raced back to Titans Tower in the Redbird while Zoom was now 50 miles from the city and gaining as the villain poured it on. The pair returned to Titans Tower a while later to meet up with the others. The door opened and entered the command center, Superboy was the first to look up and notice their return.

"So who's this guy?" he asked.

"Owen Mercer." he said.

"Captain Boomerang, we've been expecting you." said Nightwing.

"It's good to see you again so I heard that Zoom's coming here." he said shaking hands with the Commander.

"You heard right." he said.

"Zoom is 40 miles and closing." Cassie said on the monitor.

"All right, he'll be here any minute we need to form a plan if we're to stand a chance against him." Nightwing told the group as they huddled around the table.

The computer beeped. _"Warning target is now 25 miles and closing." _

The team looked up as it continued to beep. _"Warning 10 miles and closing." _

"Let's go guys!" yelled Nightwing. _"Target is 3 miles and closing." _

"Raven get us downtown now!" yelled her leader.

The empath absorbed the team in a cloud of darkness and arrived in the center of town. Windows rattled as Zoom came closer and could feel the ground shake signaling his arrival.

"Get ready team, Owen your with me and the other Alphas." Nightwing told him.

"Got ya." he said.

A large dust cloud came over the horizon.

"Here he comes!" said Conner.

The air started to heat up as Zoom arrived on the scene, a vicious sonic boom soon followed shattering windows on skyscrapers as the demonic speedster finally pulled up. The team was blanketed in a cloud of dust as Zoom came out of the dust cloud and walked up to the team eyes blazing as he approached them. The Titans took a defensive stance as he finally came up to them and crossed his arms upon arrival.

"I see my old friend Wally West warned you guys in time." he smirked, his voice was deep and gravelly.

"A guy running towards the city at 1000mph? Kind of hard to miss." replied Nightwing.

The villain snickered and cracked his knuckles.

"So let's see what the Titans are made of." he smirked just as before. His opponets stared him down.

"Titans together!" yelled Nightwing.

_Author's Note: All right so what do you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. The Jokester is based off the Earth3 version of the Joker in the DC Universe who is a hero in an alternate reality. the boxing thing is my idea. I like trying to bring in heroes and villains that arent as well known as the mainstream characters like Superman or Batman. Anyway that's all for now, let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	4. Overdrive

_Author's Note: Hey guys finally got to update. Here's the next chapter of our story when the Titnas finally take on Zoom. Hope you like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 4**

**Overdrive**

So let's see who's all on this team." Zoom said as he scanned the team.

"Let's see some of you I recognize, others not so much." he said in a half-crazed tone when his eyes stopped on one of the members.

"Mercer, your part of this team?" he said suprised.

"Hello Zoom." Mercer replied.

"You incompitent little brat, I took you in when you had nowhere else to turn to!" he barked.

"You also left me in a factory to die." Mercer told him.

"Well...yeah all right you got me on that. Then again you were always whining about something when you were on our team. _Dont hurt that man, leave those kids alone, dont kill her she's pregnant. _You always were pathetic, just like dear old dad." he said.

Mercer growled and tightened his fist.

"Dont you ever talk smack about him." he pointed.

"Then maybe it's time I elimate the family legacy once and for all. You could have been so much more than what you are Owen." Zoom told him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Owen said with a nod.

Zoom raced towards them and threw a punch that was blocked by Owen using his superspeed. He struggled against the superheroes grip and threw his other fist only for it to be caught by Owen cross thier arms. Boomerang stared him down as he held him in his grasp infuriating Zoom who kicked his leg by he blocked it with his shinguard and started to crack before finally throwing him back, with Zoom free he threw a punch and connected with Owen's face and sent him tumbling to the ground landing on his side at Superboy's feet.

"Attack!" yelled Robin.

The other Titans rushed in Zoom quickly dispatched several of them with a series of successive blows to the body knocking all of the Beta Titans aside until all that was left was Robin and the other Alphas. The Boy Wonder drew his staff when Zoom came at him and broke it with a swipe of his arm grabbing Robin by the shirt and punched him out. Nightwing and the others tackled him and had him bunkered down under thier collective weight Zoom just as easily threw them off with a burst of strength and went after the Titans leader. Nightwing jumped back as Zoom threw a punch at him and broke up a chunk of asphalt as he summersaulted out of the way, Zoom dug his hand out of the street and continued his onslaught and nailed him with a punch to the chest that sent Nightwing spiraling up the street while coming into contact with the ground several times on the way up the hill before coming to a rest under a street pole on his back. Raven and Starfire attacked him, Zoom stretched out his hands and blew them away with a sonic boom. Red Robin was the next one to attack him with his sword. The villain smirked and delievered a supersonic roundhouse kick knocking him flat and brought his hands together to crush him with a sledgehammer attack. Raven fired a ray that shot Damien out of danger as he crushed the pavement with his fists.

Cyborg raced at him with a warcry but was suprised as Zoom picked up the broken pieces of pavement and threw them at him at warp speed. Cyborg did his best to defend himself and was thrown into a bank with massive dents in his armor and a trickle of blood on the side of his head. Wondergirl ambushed him from behind in a headlock and put her magic lasso around his waist. The villain nailed her from behind with both fists and flew back but had her magic lasso in her grip. He looked down at the rope and scoffed.

"You couldnt make this any easier!" he said and begun to spin around taking Cassie for a ride.

The rope snapped and sent her crashing through a brick building spilling across room after room scaring everyone within and smashed through the last wall before falling to the street 5 stories below.

"Who's nex--" and was hit in the face before he could finish stumbling back.

"That'd be me!" Superboy said. Zoom rubbed his jaw and smirked.

"Not bad kid, you caught me lookin' see how you handle this." he said and attacked him.

The two exchanged a barrage of lightning fast blows at each other, fists flying as Zoom started to drive him back. Superboy kept even pace with him though his knuckles started to burn from the tremendous force his opponet was exerting but he wasnt about to give him and continued the fight.

"Your pretty good, bet you cant keep this up forever." said Zoom and punched him in the stomach and then the face.

"Told you!" he yelled with a snicker.

"Oh yeah?" Superboy said fired his heat vision right at Zoom's face.

The Reverse-Flash covered his face and groaned as Superboy sent him flying courtesy of Knuckle Airline. And crashed to the ground on his back. The Boy of Steel held his stomach as he looked on.

"Bet you didnt see that coming." he said.

Zoom staggered to his feet still blinded by the attack.

"Your going to pay for that, as soon as I find you!" he yelled.

And attacked him after regaining his sight pummeling him with a barrage of punches to the face and chest driving him backward with no way to defend himself. He was going to scar him up just like he did with Damage. The others ran into to help him when Zoom heard a sound in the air and was cut across the back with a razorang, Captain Boomerang rushed in using his powers and slammed his shoulder into Zoom's side plowing him away from Conner. Owen grabbed his head and ran it into concrete at breakneck speed tearing up the street in the process. Zoom brushed his arm and threw him off, the Captain skidded past him on his knee and spun around facing him before coming to a stop. Superboy staggered before falling to the ground. His face and chest had been brutally beaten. Wonder Girl, Robin and Raven rushed to his side. Parts of his face was swollen.

"Conner are you ok?" Raven asked.

"Do I look ok?" he asked.

"Dont worry I'll heal you up in a second." she said.

Meanwhile Zoom got to his feet and stared down Boomerang. The villain reached over to an I-beam that was part of a construction site and vibrated his hand through the girter cutting it in half and dropped into his left hand. Owen readied himself reaching for his weapons in his coat and two out two razorangs in each hand. Zoom swung the heavy iron like a bat. Boomer rolled in the dirt and threw his boomerangs at him. Zoom dodged them with his superspeed as they zipped past him as they flew around him in circles, and broke two of them with his makeshift club. The other two came back around from behind but deflected them with a burst of vibrational energy shattering them in midair.

"Is that the best you have?" he asked rather annoyed.

Boomer had another weapon between his fingertips ready to launch it, when he knew it was useless. The rest of the team looked on. Nightwing went in to save him. Owen rushed him, Zoom swung his weapon missed and was hit in the chest by Mercer at the same time Nightwing flew at him with a kick to the back. But he wasnt affected by either as Starfire flew in to attack. Zoom blew both of them off with a sonic boom and sent Mercer flying back towards the wall, Zoom had him in his sight and went to impale him with the weapon. Starfire shot at him hitting him in the side as Raven shot at his back as Nightwing fell behind him the I-Beam missing Mercer's head by inches slamming into the wall. Starfire and Raven rushed in as did the other Titans. Zoom turned to face them as the opposing end of the girter hit the dirt. Robin threw in smoke bombs masking thier entry as Zoom got ready to face them. It wouldnt be enough. Starfire was met with a spinning kick to the face, Raven was punched in the stomach and then given an uppercut. Grabbed Beast Boy's arm and broke it and nearly knocked Cy's head off his shoulders. Robin was met with a karate chop to the collarbone snapping it and Wonder Girl was punched in the cheek. The Titans hit the dirt before the dust settled. All that were left were the Beta Titans, Terra and Arsenal.

Zoom raced at them as Arsenal fired a shot at him and took out half the team. Red Robin, Nite-Wing and Anarky were knocked to the dirt as he went after the last remaining Titans. Arsenal shot at him point blank, Zoom dodged the bullets by inches and hit him in the face. Now all that was left was Terra. But this Titan wasnt going down without a fight and suprised him as two massive rocks split up beneath his feet and smashed him. Knowing he could attack, Terra sent it as far from her as possible and sent the massive boulder into the side of an abandoned building. Arsenal sat up with blood gushing out his nose.

"Ohh son of a bitch." he muttered.

"Are you ok?" he asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are the others?" she asked.

"I have no clue. Zoom sent all of us for a loop." Roy commented.

Several Titans staggered to thier feet. Beast Boy was on the ground moaning holding his broken right arm. Robin was on one knee clutching his right shoulder where his collarbone was broken. Raven stuggled to get up and was coughing while clutching her stomach. Nightwing and the others were back on thier feet. Superboy was out cold. Cyborg's body was short circuiting due to the massive damage in his armor.

"If your dead speak up." Nightwing said. Everyone grunted and groaned.

A large explosion came from the building where Terra sent Zoom as he stepped out into the open to face them once again.

"You got to be kidding me." Superboy said jarring him awake.

"Doesnt that guy ever take a break?" asked Beast Boy.

"Raven can you heal the guys up real fast?" Nightwing asked.

"Dick I'm a witch not a miracle worker." she said.

"Can you do it?" he asked.

"Gee grr _sigh_ Fine." she said frustrated.

Nightwing, Starfire and anyone else that could fight went up to face him while Raven got started on healing Beast Boy and managed to reduce it to a minor fracture. Once she was finished with him she got started on Superboy once again. Zoom stepped out of the wreckage, crimson lightning coursed over his entire body looking quite pissed. The Titans got into battle stance as he neared closer, Cy powered up his cannon as the rest drew anything they had on hand to battle him.

"Get ready for your last battle Titans, because I'll be the last thing you'll ever see." said Zoom.

The lightning that surrounded him blanketed everything within 15 feet of him.

"He's powering up!" said Cy.

"Titans Ready!!" yelled Nightwing.

Zoom rushed towards them at full burst.

"Go!" he yelled.

Zoom was in the midst of the Titans and began punching them out at warp speed, the heroes held their ground and continued to fight, throwing and blocking punches directed at everyone. Zoom did a roundhouse kick knocking Cyborg and Wonder Girl away all the other Titans jumped back as he went after Nightwing and beat him. Nightwing did his best to protect himself blocking each punch that came at him and dodged the ones he couldnt, for a guy without superpowers he's extremely agile which was his only way of protecting himself. But it wouldnt last for long as Zoom punched him in the chest and tumbled to the ground.

Cyborg aimed his cannon at Zoom and fired plowing him into the side of a building. The villain crashed through the wall but before they knew it he started hurling slabs of concrete at the team. After dodging the first two, Starfire got infront of the team and blasted the rest turning them to dust. Zoom was on the rampage once again as he rushed towards them and punched Starfire in the face as hard as he could. She slid back on her feet but suprisingly didnt go down, despite the fact that his fist was embedded in her face. Starfire grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him excruciating pain before punching him in the face. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and pounced on him only to be knocked away by the villian. Superboy flew in and punched him in the face knocking him back and was met with a staff to the cranium by Robin. Captain Thug drew his pistols and fired at him point blank. Wonder Girl tore up a section of the street and smacked him with like a bat. The villain fell back but stayed on his feet. Captain Boomerang came at him at warp speed and punched him several times in the face before recieving a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Red-X and Red Robin threw thier shurikens at him imbedding in his chest. The villain growled as Wonder Girl did a flying kick to the chest. Zoom was on his back with the projectiles still in his chest.

Superboy and Wonder Girl grabbed his ankles and threw him into the air and came crashing down on his chest a while later. Zoom held his chest as blood seeped out onto the pavement. This is redicious, he thought. He shouldnt be having this much trouble with a bunch of kids! He's the motherfreakin Zoom! After pulling a shuriken from his chest he winced in pain at it's removal and stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Electricity began to surge around his body.

"He's up to something." Nightwing warned.

In the next second Zoom shot the shurikens out of his chest at the team they ducked as they flew past them. And began his assault on the team again. Again he manged to slip into the midst of them and began to knock them around again. Captain Boomerang defended his teammates by using a rapidfire kick to the side of the face. Zoom swept him off his one leg. Nightwing took on Zoom in close proximity of the others in hand to hand combat. Zoom blocked his punch with his right hand and spun his free hand in a small circle before thrusting it infront of Nightwing and blew him away with a tornadic blast. Cyborg grabbed him from behind and attempted to crush him in a bear hug and lifted Zoom off the ground. Zoom vibrated out of his arms causing his appendages to short circuit. Cyborg fell to his knees infront of Zoom and was kicked in the face by him and sent him flying into the side of a brick building. Beast Boy went to attack him but was impaled in the ribs by Zoom's fingers. The green Titan fell to the ground and clutched his bleeding side. Red-X jumped behind Zoom and turned the blades on the back of his gloves to buzzsaws and slashed him across the back in an X. The villian screamed in pain and doubled over. Nite-Wing hit him in the head with his staff. Arsenal shot an arrow pierced his left shoulder. The villain roared in pain and made one last rush at Roy in an attempt to kill him, at the last second Red Robin jumped infront of him and impaled him with his sword to the side. Blood trickled off the sword as he stood there in shock and fell over. The Titans gathered over him he was very much alive, and very much bleeding profusely.

"Get an ambulance." ordered Nightwing.

A while later the villain was harnessed into a stretcher after Raven had stopped the blood flow from the wound he recieved from Damien and was carted away into the ambulance with an oxygen mouth.

"This isnt over! When I get out of here you guys are dead! You hear me? Dead! Your going to wish you killed me!!" he yelled as they shut the ambulance door and raced off to the hospital.

The Titans breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone and looked at each other's injuries.

"Is everyone all right?" Nightwing asked.

"Define all right." groaned Beast Boy as Raven had to once again treat his injury. Fortunatly it wasnt deep but still it hurt like hell.

"I'm glad that's over." Starfire said.

"Yeah no kidding." Nightwing said.

"That was one rough battle, it's been a long time since I faced a guy like that." Roy said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Nightwing added.

"Well the good news is the worst is over now." Robin told them.

"Yeah question is, how long?" asked Cy.

"Well he shouldnt bother us for a while, not with those injuries." Raven inquired.

"Yeah but the problem is, its only a matter of time before someone else comes along. Someone alot worse." Nightwing said.

"Guess we should go ahead and tell Flash we got him." Arsenal said.

"Yeah I'm sure he's going to be pleased to hear we defeated him." said Starfire.

"All right well I guess that's all we can do for tonight. Everyone back to the base. We got another long day ahead of us tomorrow." Nightwing said.

"Sounds good, I'm bushed." Superboy added.

"Let's just hope no one else decides to f#ck with us tonight." Raven said as they turned to leave.

"Yeah." Starfire replied.

"I hear that." said Beast Boy.

"Let's go home." Nightwing told them.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. the battle was pretty intense wasnt it? Not quite sure either to leave Raven's line in there or not. I'll let you decide. Let me know how you liked it. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	5. Dark Moon Rising, Part 1

_Atuhor's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter that will knock your socks off. (Always wanted to say that) Hop you guys like it. _

Teen Titans All Stars

Chapter 5

Dark Moon Rising, Part 1

In the bowels of Hell a demonic overlord watched the conclusion of the battle between the Titans and Zoom.

"So he failed in defeating the Titans...what a suprise." the demon lord sat resting his head in his hand bored.

"Pity, I could have supplied him with powers beyond his dreams if he had only said the word." he noted.

"To sell thier soul to you for power? Personally I think he was one of the smarter ones." commented Etrigan the Demon.

"Quiet you!" he growled in a booming voice.

The demon lord leaned back in his chair to relax and ponder.

"Guess I'll have to take care of this myself and I have just the thing in store for them." he smirked as he activated his powers, casting open a small red portal infront of him.

At the same time an alarm sounded in Titans Tower in the middle of the night. Most of the team groaned in annoyance at the blaring sound and flashing lights that filled their bedrooms as some would retreat under the covers and bury thier heads underneath thier pillows to block out the sounds. Until Nightwing finally threw down his pillow.

"You got to be kidding me." he said as his wife urged him to get up.

"Come on Dick." she told him.

It was exactly for this reason they slept in thier costumes. As Dick finally kicked off the covers and threw his legs over the edge of the bed getting up while his wife Kori rushed out the door. At the same time Gar and Tara raced out of thier bedroom while the rest of the Titans did the same. A minute later the two teams gathered in the common room to see thier next opponet come up on screen. It was Warp. At first Conner and the other Beta Titans considered going back to bed before meeting the glare of Starfire and several of the adult Titans.

"Do we really have to get out of bed for this guy?" Conner asked.

A flash of white light outside would soon cast aside any doubt, as a massive time portal appeared above the city.

"That answer your question?" Nightwing asked as the rest of the team took off.

"So sue me." he sighed before following them.

The Titans flew into town a few minutes later with Nightwing leading the charge on his bike while the remaining portion took to the air with the T-Car following close behind Nightwing.

"It looks as though he's trying to suck the city into the time portal, we need to formulate a plan to stop him." Nightwing told his crew.

"All over it." Raven said as she flew in.

"You caused us quite a bit of trouble last time, let's see if we can change that." Raven said as she flew towards the supervillain.

Warp fired a blast of energy at Raven, the mystic dodged the laser beam and flew towards him. The time traveling villain fired a few more blasts as Raven threw up her soul self to absorb the beams and came through the etherial bird throwing him to the ground. The villain smiled as his chest orb glowed and blasted her point blank in the chest. Beast Boy and the others race towards him as Warp produced an energy whip and lashed out at Gar. The Titan leaped into the air and changed into a tiger, but Warp got his energy bind around Gar's wrist and threw him into the wayside into some crates. Nightwing was the next one to attack as the Titan leader leaped into the air with his staff drawn. The villain projected a forcefield to stop the oncoming attack.

Nightwing pounded at the dome with his staff and was met with an energy blast from Warp's hand throwing him back. Starfire was the next one to attack him hurling two starbolts at him followed by a concentrated blast. Starfire put all that she had into it as she attempted to break through his forcefield. Warp stood there unconcerned with a smirk on his face while Nite-Wing attacked the sphere from behind with a hockey stick. The blonde vigilante pounded the dome with his stick but didnt do any damage as Warp turned around and fired at him and sent the Beta Titan flying. Superman came in at breakneck speed from above and divebombed the force field going at it two-fisted. The time traveling bandit smirked as he watched the Boy of Steel go at it.

"You fool nothing can get past my force field." he said.

"How about under it?" Tara asked as she burst through the ground.

"What?!" he staggered back and fired an energy beam at him.

Terra threw up a slab of rock blocking the attack and sent it at him. Warp jumped over the 5 foot slab and tumbled to the ground and was met with a roundhouse kick to the face by Terra. The force field shattered Superboy and the others came through. Warp went to grab his helmet and was punched in the face by the Boy of Steel as the rest of the teams gathered around him. The time portal above the city had grown in power and was beginning to suck up chunks of concrete from skyscrapers that lay directly in it's path. Some of the Titans were starting to feel light on thier feet as well as teammates tried to keep them anchored. But the pull was too great as they started for form a human chain in the air. Terra pulled a tower of solid rock from the earth to shield her friends from the tremendous pull of the interdemsional portal as teammates grabbed for the slabs of stone, none could hold thier grip as they were all pulled into the time portal leaving Warp behind.

The Titans yelled as they were hurtled through time with an array of clocks ticking nonstop. It wasnt long before the teammates would find themselves forced through another portal and came crashing down in a heap in the middle of a city. Beast Boy struggled to get out from under the pack getting some air.

"Where are we?" he asked.

As more of his team started to get up they searched around to see if they could recognize anything.

"We're in San Francisco." Starfire said seeing the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Then why does this feel so different?" Raven asked looking around.

"Look there's the tower!" Nightwing said.

"It looks different." said Star.

"Let's see if we can get some answers." he said walking towards the bay.

As soon as he stepped on the shore a set of massive floodlights came on baring down on the leader.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a police officer said on a megaphone.

The team looked up and saw a police helecopter twirling above them. The officer focused on the suspects standing in the light.

"It cant be." the officer said before going to a CB radio.

"Sir, I think we just found some people you might be intrestred in." he said.

"Bring them to base." the voice said on the other end.

"Yes sir." he said putting it up.

"Take us down." he told the pilot. The pilot nodded and landed the helecopter as the tide rushed in.

Opening the helecopter door the police officer gave them thier instructions.

"We have special orders to take you into Titans Tower, you need not be alarmed. Those of you that are not able to fly get in, the rest of you follow us." he said.

Nightwing, Beast Boy, Arsenal, Cyborg, Robin, Red Robin, Anarky and Nite-Wing get inside while Terra, Starfire, Raven, Wonder Girl and Superboy fly towards the island. A while later they arrived at the island, the tower seemed darker than in previous days and with the addition of search lights gave it a somewhat ominious feeling. The helecoter landed at the foot of the base and the teams were let out. As they walked across the island when they reached the front door Nightwing began to wonder if he could still gain access to the tower as he reached for the keypad the tips of his gloves receeded exposing his fingertips and pressed the accesspad. He'd never seen his glove do that before, the scanner read his palm and flashed gaining them access into the tower.

"How did you do that?" asked Gar.

"I dont know." he shrugged at his teammate.

"Come on." Cassie said as they headed into the tower. The door closed behind them as soon as the last Titan entered the premises.

Walking through a barely lit corridor the Titans scanned the area to see what they could pick up. Nightwing used the nightvision detector in his mask to pick up movement. The coast was clear for the time as they entered another hallway.

"Guys this is seriously starting to creep me out." whispered Conner.

"Quiet!" said Cassie as they snuck around the base.

"Guys why are we sneaking?" asked Gar.

"Becuase we dont know who owns this place. It could be anyone." answered Dick.

Just then the group came across a bunch of statues but couldnt make out what they were at first.

"What are they?" Starfire asked.

A torrent of water rushed through the hallway and overtook our heroes.

"I dont know I --oof!" the torrent washed away the Titans before her husband could answered and were plowed against a wall.

Then came a yell as a figure jumped through the air and landed on top of Nightwing. The figure was large and green and covered in hair throwing a punch at Nightwing. The Titan leader blocked it with his hand but was no match for him in terms of strength, Starfire flew towards the monster as Nightwing kicked him off and Starfire hit him in the face. The monster crashed to the floor on his back and let out a savage roar.

"Hold it!" someone yelled. Starfire shown her starlight up the hallway as more entered the room.

A man came forward wearing a modified Superman costume wearing a black and red "S" shield and a stylized red belt minus the trunks. Only it wasnt who they thought it was.

"Conner?"

"Cass?" he asked perplexed. Superboy's jaw dropped.

"Your me?" Superboy went into a high pitched laughing fit.

"I'm Superman?" he said wiping his eye. "Get out of here! I-I mean I always said I would but, oh man! I'm Superman!" he said estatic to Wonder Girl.

"Then who the hell is this thing?" Robin asked.

"Dont you recognize him?" said another voice. Out of the shadows stepped the Dark Knight.

"Batman? If he's Conner then you must be..." the Dark Knight pulled down his mask revealing a man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Tim." he said in a voice reminicent of his predecessor.

The future Batman's costume was alot darker than the current one. His jumpsuit was black with a jagged bat symbol minus the yellow and wore a black cape and cowl with navy blue hues.

"So then who was that, that attacked us?" Tim asked.

"Aquawoman-- Lorena Marquez." she said walking forward.

Aquawoman had short brown hair parted down the middle and wore a orange scalled shirt that hung off her shoulders and dark green pants.

"Sorry about that." she told him.

"Aquawoman?" Tim asked.

"Yeah you know, like Aquaman." she shrugged.

'It's just I never heard of Aquawoman." he said.

"Yeah well now you have." she said.

"So who's the other guy?" he asked.

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one.It's your old friend Gar Logan." the green muscular creature said.

"Gar Logan?" asked Robin.

"Your me?" Beast Boy said stepping forward.

"The name's Animal Man now and yeah. My powers have evolved to where I can become any animal real or imagined." he told him.

"Whoa cool." Beast Boy said.

"Guess it's time you met the rest of the team." Superman said with arms folded as the rest of them came forward.

One of the next ones to arrive was an adult Cassie Sandsmark wearing a red armored suit and a large silver headband and arm bands with red stars on each article.

"Wonder Woman!" her younger self said.

"Hello Cassie." her older self nodded.

The next one was wearing a Flash like uniform that was bronze on top with scarlet in the leggings featuring a red and white Flash symbol and red lightning bolts in the cowl, with red gloves and yellow boots. The future Flash pulled down his mask.

"Bart!" Conner said.

"How's it going buddy?" he smiled.

Conner and Bart laughed at each other seeing who it was. The next member walked up to the teams out of the shadows her bare legs are the only thing visible as she approaches the two teams. The team looked up and noticed a woman wearing a black cloak and showing a bit of clevage.

"Black Raven." she said.

"Black Raven? Isnt that sort of redundant?" Robin asked. The dark mage glared at him.

"Ok, Black Raven it is." he said.

Her younger self couldnt help but notice something seemed off about her future self but kept it to herself.

"So what's the story with these statues?" Starfire asked.

"These? These are our mentors, the world's greatest heroes...at least they were." Superman said.

"Were?" Nightwing asked.

"Better to continue this where there's more light. Come on the Command Center's not too far." he said leading the two teams out.

As they headed out Robin took one last look at the statues among them was a destroyed statue of Batman that lay in pieces. The Boy Wonder followed the team up. A while later the two teams relaxed in the command center which was now lined with silver state of the art computer concils that lay in a circle. As the past Titans sat on a large brown couch Superman turned to face the team.

"I guess I should bring you up to speed on what happened. Several years ago there was a great crisis that threatened the entire universe. Many of Earth's heroes rose up to challenge this massive threat. Superboy-Prime a teenage version of Clark Kent from another universe was that threat. He was the pawn of Alexander Luthor Jr. who was the son of the heroic Lex Luthor from Earth-3. During this he would bring together Earth's heroes and villains and fight the Anti-Monitor the being that was seeking to destroy the Multiverse. After the Anti-Monitor's defeat the Multiverse had continued to collapse, seeking no other refuge Luthor used the last of his power and drew Superboy-Prime, Superman of Earth-2 and Lois Lane of Earth-2 into the Paradice Dimension saving them from total destruction where they would remain for countless years. The Universe would be reborn and would continue on without them." he told them.

"So then what happened?" Cassie asked.

"Years of being in the Paradice Dimension would affect the minds of Prime and Luthor. Living in a world that's shaped by emotion, the two of them were slowly delve into madness but none more so than Superboy-Prime. After seeing how imperfect the new world was Lex had coaxed his friend into helping him escape. Showing him the negative aspects of the new universe. Using his godlike powers Clark began pounding on the walls of reality. With the survivors of the first Crisis free, Luthor enacted a plan that would ultimately destroy and recreate the Multiverse. Merging the worlds into his likeness creating the perfect Earth. This plan would later be thwarted." Superman said.

"So the reason you guys have the mantles of Earth's greatest heroes is because they..."

"Died." Superman said finishing Dick's sentence.

'They all gave thier lives fighting Superboy-Prime and the countless other villains they were forced to face." Conner said.

"And what about our counterparts?" Roy asked. Superman looked at him solumly.

"Some of you guys made it, others werent so lucky." he said.

"Wally?" Dick asked. Bart sighed and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I helped him send Prime into another dimension in the Speed Force, he didnt make it back. I'm sorry dude." he said.

"It's ok." he sighed.

"We all made sacrifices in the great battle, it wasnt easy for us to take up the mantle of our mentors." Conner told him.

"I know what you mean." Dick told him.

"Come on, we're show you your quarters. Might as well stay the night." Superman told them.

As the rest of the team went on, Robin just stood there brooding.

"Anything wrong?" asked Cassie.

I'm not sure, earlier tonight in the Hall of Mentors I noticed the Batman statue was left in shambles." he said.

"Maybe there was a battle here or something." she suggested.

"It's possible but I'm not sure. Something about this just doesnt feel right." he said.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No you stay with the group, it'll be easier if I go by myself. Maybe it's just nerves, all I know is I wont feel better till I find something out." he told her.

"All right, just be careful and try not to piss off the others." she told him.

"I will, get some rest." he told her.

"Ok. Tim?" he turned to face her.

"Your more like the Commander than your willing to admit." she said. He nodded and went thier seperate ways.

"He's definately a Robin." she muttered as she caught up with the team.

A few hours later the guys were in bed, while Robin was down in the Hall of Mentors examining the statue, running the dust through his fingers. Taking a plastic baggy from his untility belt and put a handful of dust in it before putting it back in his belt. The Boy Wonder stood up as he looked over the fallen statue.

"Who could have done this with so much hate?" he asked. A door opened and the Boy Wonder took cover.

Upstairs Conner could get to sleep, his mind was overloading with all the things that happened. Getting up he decided to ask his future self a couple questions. Downstairs a figure came closer as Robin went into another corridor to hide, little did he know it was his older self that walked by. When the footsteps faded Robin turned to see what room he came into.

"What is this place?" he said going for a mini flashlight in his belt.

Finding a switch he turned on a light a saw a row of costumes behind glass.

"It's just like the Batcave." he said walking past the suits.

"These are all suits worn by previous Titans, by us." he said as he continued further.

In another part of the tower Conner wondered around trying to find his older self when he saw Superman go around a corner. He thought about following him, but instead opted to go through an air shaft. After removing the bars Conner flew on through to see what was happening.

"Did you find the other?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No not yet." Superman told her.

"Then let's begin, Batman will join us shortly." Flash said.

"What's going on?" younger Conner asked as he peered through the bars on the other side.

"So are you going to talk or what?" he heard himself ask someone.

Chained to the wall was an older man in black and silver spandex wearing an eyepatch, with gray hair and a goatee.

"I have no information to give you." he said.

"That's a pity." Superman said as he sawed off Deathstroke's arm with his heat vision.

The villain groaned in agony as he burned off his right arm at the shoulder. Superboy's jaw dropped he couldnt believe what he seen.

"Now are you going to talk or will I have to take the other arm as well?" he asked.

"Oh my god...we're the _freakin_ bad guys!" he said.

"Your vile!" Slade said as he tried to catch his breath and slumped over with a chain across his middle holding him up.

"Wow they never did anything like that to me!" said a chained man with long black hair in a red and black uniform.

"Shut up Nightwing if I wanted to I could have had you evicerated long ago for what you've done." Superman warned him.

"I got warn the others!" Conner said crawling back through the vent.

Downstairs Robin was still in the Hall of Memories when he came across Conner's costume. But it was a uniform he didnt have. A black t-shirt with the "S" shield and jeans.

"That's wierd, must be a future uniform. What's this?" he said inspecting the plaque.

"Superboy--Conner Kent...1990-2010? But that's impossible!" he said examining another one holding Nightwing's uniform.

"Dick Grayson 1983-2016? What the hell's going on here?"

Without warning he was struck behind the neck knocking him out. Superboy kicked down the titanium bedroom door a second later alerting his teammates.

"Guys we got to get out of here!" he yelled.

"What? What's going on?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I just saw my future self cut off Slade's arm with his heat vision!"

"What?!" she yelled.

"Come on let's move! Wait a second...where's Tim?" Nightwing asked.

As the team searched around Batman had his younger self slung over his shoulder and was bringing him back to the team.

_AN: Holy incredible plot twists Batman! Was that a badass chapter or what? For those of you that dont know this is based off the titans Tomorrow storyline in the comics. So this is all canon up to this point, wtih some minor changes. And to Anon, dont worry I havent forgotten about Goth Boy he'll show up in the next chapter hopefully. This is probably my best work yet. And the holy shit factor goes through the roof. Let me know how you like it. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	6. Dark Moon Rising II: Genesis of Evil

_Author's Note: All right, I got started on this almost as soon as I posted the last chapter. In this chapter we're going to see what brought this dismal future into exsistance. Hope you like it. Now with 25 percent more darkness. Oh and to Anon dont sweat the last review, I know you mean well man. I just wish you'd get a profile so we can chat back and forth. Seriously dude take the hint. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Moon Rising Part II: ****Genesis of Evil**

Before the Titans of the past could formulate a plan the alarms sounded in the tower.

"Come on!" Nightwing yelled as the teams rushed out the windows.

The rest of Titans Tomorrow came running. Starfire had Nightwing in her arm as Superboy and the girls took the ones that couldn't fly and hurried out the windows. With spotlights flashing all around the team, gunners ran to their stations and opened fire on the team.

"Scramble!" Nightwing yelled as they took evasive action from the gunfire.

As they seperated Raven threw up an energy disk for Arsenal to ride on and did a 180 facing the machine gun fire. Arsenal pulled a bazooka behind his back and shot at the tower taking out the gunners on the right side.

"Where'd you get that bazooka from?" she asked.

"Trust me you dont want to know." he said. As soon as she looked away Arsenal pulled down on the back of his pants.

Soon police helecopters were dispatched to the air and opened fire on the team with rockets and machine guns blazing. Raven fired an energy blade that sliced off the tail of the helecopter causing it to plummet into the ocean, the pilot bails out before landing. Meanwhile Starfire takes out the next one with a energy blast to the tail rotor sending it into the ocean. Superboy grabbed a third one by the main rotors and sent it into a dizzying tailspin into the ocean with proprellers bent out of shape. Roy was the next one to fly under laying on his back and drew two automatic assult rifles and opened fire on the belly of the chopper blowing it sky high as the occupants dump into the ocean. With the helecopters taken care of the Titans retreated to the relative safety of the city to regroup. Superman pounded his fist against the stone railing.

"Damn." he said.

"Should we go after him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There's no need, they'll be coming back for him soon enough. You know how they are." Batman said holding his younger self in his arms.

"Yes." Wonder Woman said sinisterly.

On the other side of town, cobbled in the shadows of the skyscrapers the Teen Titans tried to make sense of it all.

"How did they come to be this way?" Cassie asked.

"This is one seriously messed up future." Nightwing added.

"So what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"We need to think of something, the longer we stay in San Francisco the more danger we're in. This is thier town." Nightwing said.

"And what about Tim? We need to help him." Conner asked. Thier leader sighed.

"Until we can figure out a way to beat them, we wont be able to rescue him." he said Conner stood up in frustration.

"That's not good enough!" he said.

"Conner please." Cassie said.

"We need to keep our heads dude." Lonnie told him.

"My best friend is back there and you expect me to keep cool?" he said.

"Conner! That's enough, arguing is not going to get us any closer to rescuing Tim we need to figure out a plan if we're to stand even a snowball's chance in this godforsaken wasteland of a future. We need to figure out a plan." Nightwing told him.

"Maybe I can help." a voice said.

The team looked up to see an older version of Roy Harper with spiked hair and a red wrap around mask that came partway down his back with a cybernetic left arm.

"The name's Red Arrow and I have just the team your looking for." he told them.

The team looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on I'll show you." Harper said turning to leave.

"Wait for us!" Cassie said.

"Yeah!" Conner added.

Red Arrow pointed his cybernetic arm forward as his forearm converted into a bow and his hand changed shape with his index and middle fingers flip up and over next to his thumb on the side of his hand. Pulling on a chamber of some sort a red energy arrow appeared in the space where his fingers once stood and fire the arrow in the open air. The arrow opened some sort of portal and stepped through.

"Come on." he said.

At first the Titans didnt know what to make of it if they were walking into a trap. Given no other choice they filed into the portal one at a time until the last Titan disappeared and a helecopter searchlight scanned where they once were. In a secret lair the portal opened and Red Arrow and the rest of the Titans stepped through and couldnt believe what they saw.

"This is..." Beast Boy said in shock.

"Titans East Tower, welcome to Pittsburgh." he said as they stepped out of the portal.

"Since the Titans Tomorrow took over the Western United States we set up a resistance here in the East." Roy told them as they walked into the command center.

"Let me introduce you to some of the team." he said taking them up to a large steel rollaway door with the Titans symbol on it.

Upon entering the team would see a very familar face.

"What's up ya'll?" he smiled.

"Vic!" Gar said. "You look different bro." he said.

"Yeah well I've had some upgrades, Cyborg 2.0 at your service." he said.

The future Cyborg still retained his silver metallic body he does in the present but now has gold replacing the blue light up parts of his armor. But as just as good natured as his present counterpart. Several more Titans would make thier appearance behind Cyborg. Some of them they didnt recognize, others were more familar than others.

"What's up guys? I'm Freddy Freeman." he said.

"Hey I've seen your before your Captian Marvel Jr." Beast Boy said.

"Actually I dropped the Jr part a while back." he told him.

"Freddy's the new Captain Marvel, heir of the power of Shazzam." Cyborg told him.

Captain Marvel wore a blue suit with a gold lightning bolt on his chest and a gold sash around his waist, with yellow buccaneer boots and a white cape with gold trim and an upturned collar. The young champion had slicked back dark hair and blue eyes.

"And of course you guys know Karen." Vic said.

"Hey guys." she smiled.

"Bumblebee!" Gar said.

Bumblee's costume was more insect like having dark blue hues with gold diamond pattern along her shoulders, waist and hips with stripes on her arms and legs. Karen pulled down her insect like mask that had goggles and antenneas.

"I have to say I never thought I'd see _you_ guys again." she smiled.

"It's good to see you too Karen." Nightwing told her. Her face fell upon seeing him, she couldnt believe how long it's been since...

Others stepped forward one was a woman wearing a black and blue mask with one red eye lense and had long white hair. The girl removed her mask and shook her head freeing her hair from the mask.

"Rose Wilson, call me Ravager." she told them.

"What the hell is Deathstroke's daughter doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"The Western United States has become hell on earth and your asking what I'm doing here?" she asked.

"She has a point, we needed to round up everyone we could to fight Titans West." Bumblebee told them.

"And that means everyone." said Bart.

The Titans of the past got into defensive stance aiming their attacks at the Flash.

"Whoa, whoa easy I'm on your side!" he told them.

"Say what?!" Cyborg asked.

"He's one of us." his future self told him.

"Bart's a mole within the Titans West." Batwoman said.

The team look up and see a woman in yellow spandex with a red bat symbol and a red horned mask, with matching cape, gloves and boots.

"Who are you?" Lonnie asked.

"Batwoman, Bette Kane." she told them.

"So then what is all of this?" Red Robin asked.

"Since Bart's a close friend of Cassie, Kon and Tim we figured he'd be the perfect double agent. He's not like the others."

The team looked up and saw the future Terra. Terra wore a gold leotard with black shading over the chest and shoulder with a massive T symbol over her left breast and wore a brown short sleeved jacket over her uniform with yellow boots.

"When we learned that a time portal had opened and you were in the possession of Titans West we were shocked." said a young retillian creature.

"This is Jacoby Gothshire." said Terra.

"Name's Deathflare, I once dated Dark Raven." he told them.

"So what are you?" asked Arsenal.

"I'm a human/dragon hybrid. As part of a senance my body was merged with the dragon Rorek. We're a symbiotic creature, one in the same. Wasn't really suppose to turn out like this but what can you do?" he asked.

Deathflare looked like a human teenage boy covered in grayish-blue scales and had large black wings protruding from his back as well as a prehensile tail. Jacoby also had dark human hair that was parted to one side covering his eye. The one that remained was brown and had a slit-like iris which almost made him look demonic in nature along with a pair of gray horns that protrude from his forehead.

"So is it perminate?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can change back into a human at times, but only for a short period of a few hours before I change back. if I'm seperated from him I could die." he told them.

"So how can we beat the Titans West?" Cyborg 1.0 asked.

"There's only one way we can fix this, we have to find my Uncle Barry's Cosmic Treadmill." Bart told them.

"So we'll just go over to Keystone City and find it." Cy said.

"That wont be neccessary." Flash said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Batman moved the Cosmic Treadmill into the Batcave where it'll be safe from anyone ." Bart told them.

Several of the Beta Titans slumped to the floor.

"Well that's great." Wonder Girl moaned.

"Come on guys, there has to be another way!" Cyborg told them.

"Yeah but what? The only way now is by breaking into the Batcave. And I dont think he'll be too happy to see us." Wonder Girl replied.

"We'll just have to take that chance." Nightwing told them.

A few hours later Tim woke to find himself in the Batcave.

"Oh...what?" he said groggily as he came to.

"Your finally awake, good." Tim looked up and saw his future self's back turned towards him.

When Tim tried to move he found himself chained to a stalagmite in the cave.

"What's going on here? Why did you bring me here?" he demanded.

"Why dont I bring you up to speed on what really happened?" his future self asked.

Unchaining Robin he grabbed him by the shoulder and led him out of the Batcave. After leading him through the darkness, the Boy Wonder could seem the dim moonlight at the end of the tunnel leading him out to a cemetary that encased the entire backyard of Drake Manor.

"What are all of these tombstones?" he asked.

"This is the graveyard of everyone I had ever known as Robin." he told him.

Stunned by what he heard Batman let him go to inspect some of the tombstones. The back lot was littered with tombstones. Robin ran his fingers through his hair as he began to sweat he couldnt believe what he was seeing. Everywhere he turned a new name popped up. Harvey Dent, Pamela Isley, Edward Nigma, Selina Kyle, Jack Napier, Dudley 'Deadly' Soames--Tourque, Oswald Cobblepot, Bane, Joe Chill, Tony Zucco, Cluemaster-Arthur Brown, Harleen Quinzel, Tommy Elliot--Hush, Killer Moth, KGBeast. The list went on and on.

"I dont believe it, all these guys are dead? That's most of the rouges gallery right there. Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Catwoman, Joker, Tourque, Penguin, Bane, Zucco, Harley Quinn, Hush, Killer Moth...what happened to these guys?" Robin said in shock. The Dark Knight looked grimly never answering.

"You killed them didnt you?" he asked.

"Not all of them. Come on there's one more place I need to show you." he said continuing onward.

Coming up a large hill in the cemetary Tim would soon find out what his older version intended to visit. At the top of the hill was a statue of Batman and to his sides were statues of several others.

"Oh no! No! No! No! NO!" Robin yelled as he ran towards the statues.

At the top of the hill overlooking the cemetary were statues of his family. Batman, Nightwing, Alfred, Barbara, Cassie Cain, Stephanie Brown and Nightstar. Robin fell to his knees at the statue of Batman. The teen wonder shook his head and pounded the dirt.

"Dont tell me you did this too!" he growled.

"No that was Duela Dent's doing." he said.

"Joker's Daughter killed them?" he asked.

"Come on I'll show you where she's buried." he said.

With a flip of his cape Batman led him down the hill near a river bed in the woods on the edge of the estate. Down in the mud next to the river's edge laid a simple square stone with the words.

_Duela Dent_

_Joker's Daughter _

_1983-2014_

"A few years ago she destroyed Arkham and tried to reconsile with her dad. When he wanted nothing to do with her she went on a killing spree and murdered Bette, Alfred and Cass. I had no other choice but to take her down and shot her with the gun that killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. As she died she said that she knew more of me when I was younger. She didnt deserve a proper burial which is why I buried her down here in the mud and the mire. As more of my allies were killed I saw it was neccessary to kill first. I managed to save Bette by putting her in a Lazarus Pit. Following her resurrection Flamebird changed her name to Batwoman and became my partner...when she saw how much I changed...she left and formed a resistance called Titans East." Batman told him.

"So then who killed Nightwing and the others?" he asked.

Back in Titans Tower West a man red and black spandex was chained to a wall. The young man's costume was a red long sleeved shirt with black stripes down the arms and black pants with a V shaped waistline, silver utility belt and heavy guantlets that covered his forearms. His chest symbol was a black stylized bird reminicent of the symbol from Batman and Robin. The young man looked to be in his 20s and had long black hair down to his waist and wore a black domino mask. To his left stood the wounded Slade with his right arm still shackled to the wall despite being maimed, it didnt seem as though Deathstroke had expired just yet as a puddle of blood appeared next to his foot. Without any warning a young man phased through the wall with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing silver armor and light blue chainmail. The young man silently approached Deathstroke and touched his remaining arm. The Terminator moaned as he stirred himself awake and looked up and saw his savior.

"Son?" he said.

Jericho smiled as he signed to his father.

"Dad are you all right?"

"Depends on what you call all right?" he replied.

Jericho looked at his father's mangled arm and replied.

"Anything I can do?"

"Help me reattach my arm." he said.

Jericho gave his dad a disgusted look as he turned his attention to the arm.

"Now!" he said.

Jericho sighed and guestured.

"The things I do."

Jericho reluctantly reached for the severed arm and guided the stump back towards his arm. Lining up his arm muscles and connective tissue fused back together. The Terminator groaned as his arm started to sew itself up. It was excruciating but it had to be done.

"Sure saves me the trouble of growing a new one." he said as he finished the process.

Once his arm was whole Jericho broke his chains as used his body as a crutch for his dad.

"Hey what about me?" the prisoner growled.

"Leave him, we dont need that maniac loose." Slade said as they headed towards the wall.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Get back heeere!" he yelled.

"In order to know who killed Nightwing you should know what happened after Bruce's death. The remaining members were called together to determine who should be the next Batman. By a 2-1 margin with Alfred as the deciding vote, we elected Dick Grayson as Batman. Me and Barbara voted for him while Jason and Damien voted against. At first Dick didnt want the position and Damien believed it was his birthright. Jason wouldnt mind having the mantle, even though Bruce perferred he didnt.You know why." Batman said.

"Yeah I do." he said.

"Feeling pressured into the role Dick went out to clear his head. With all the grief, it was hard on all of us. I dont think anyone took it harder than Dick. But apparently I was wrong. While out in the gaveyard he was attacked by Damien who was overcome with grief losing his father. Dick tried to reason with him but Damien wouldn't have it. A fight broke out right there on the grounds, still in uniform Grayson was forced into armed combat with Damien. He had a sword and Dick had his staff. We rushed out when we heard the commotion and tried breaking it up. I had never seen Damien so angry. He made death threats, promising he would take back what was rightfully his. And a few nights later, he did. We found Batman with a stab wound in his stomach and was pushed off a building. Damien was found guilty and sent to Arkham. It was then the mantle of the Bat was given to me." he said.

Robin sat on the ground in disbelief resting his arms on his knees and shook his head.

"I cant believe he did that." he said.

"Neither could the rest of us, the superhero and civilian communities were outraged and demanded he be executed. There was rioting in the streets, entire cities were in turmoil. Our backs were against the wall with the public and the Justice League bearing down on us. To deal with the problem I had Raven absorb all the emotional energy in the Western United States. There was no turning back for us. In order to control the chaos we transformed everything west of Keystone City, KS into a Police State and split the country in two. All because of him, our lives have gone to hell." Batman told him.

Back at Titans Tower East the two teams try to figure out thier next step.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cyborg 1.0 asked.

"I guess we have no choice, if we're going to save Tim and return to the past we're going to have to go after Titans West." said Dick.

To be continued

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? As you can tell this is a loyal adaptation of the Titans Tomorrow storyline for those of you that have read it, while putting my own little spin on it to make it a little easier to understand why they do the things they do. I know Anon's not going to be too happy with Damien's future protrayal, but in truth it fits with the theme of good guys gone bad. Anyway I hope you guys liked it and Happy Labor Day. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	7. Dark Moon Rising III: The Resistance

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter because I know how much you guys love this story. And personally I'm pretty stoked about it myself. Anyway I have a question for you guys. Should the story be raised to an M rating? I've been debating it for a while and I'm not sure if it would hurt the readership or not? If I did it would be the first M rated fic I've posted. I'm not sure if the tone will lighten in later chapters or not which is why I'm asking you guys. Upgrade to M or keep it as T? I'll let you decide. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Moon Rising Part III: The Resistance**

In San Francisco the evil Titans were tracking their teammate Bart Allen, they had thier suspicions that he may have working with Titans East only now were they confirmed. The computer beeped as the Flash logo showed up on screen in Pittsburgh.

"Got him." Superman said.

"I always knew something was up with him, that bastard's going to pay for betraying us." Cassie said.

"He's going to learn the hard way that we're not to be trifled with." Aquawoman added.

"I think it's time we pay our friend a visit." Conner said darkly.

"Summon Batman." he told Cassie.

"On it." she said pressing a button.

Back at the Batcave, his belt buckle flashed red, the Dark Knight looked at his wrist as a small holographic image of Wonder Woman appeared.

"We found the mole, it's Bart." Batman's eyes widened in suprise.

"You look shocked." she said.

"Not really." he said.

"Think it's time we finish this thing once and for all, on your order sir." she said. Pausing for a brief moment he answered.

"Do it." he told her. Wonder Woman nodded.

"As you wish." she said before fading from sight.

Once she was gone Batman grabbed Tim's shoulder and led him back to a stagmite, taking Mr. Freeze's gun, he froze Tim's hands and feet to the slab of stone. Tossing the gun aside, Batman touched his belt buckle and teleported out of the Batcave leaving Tim to figure a way out. Back at Titans East Tower, the team was trying to figure out a plan to beat their former allies when an explosion ripped through the base blowing out a portion of the tower. The team hit the ground as thier opponets walked into view.

"No way!" Cyborg 2.0 said.

"Way." Animal Man said as Superman cracked his knuckles.

"It's over guys." Conner told them.

The remaining factions got to thier feet ready to take on thier former friends.

"You guys ready?" Red Robin asked.

The two teams stared each other down as they got into fighting stance. Red Arrow drew his cyber bow while the past Raven's hands glowed with dark energy. Superboy and Superman's eyes glowed red. Starfire charged up her Starbolts her hands ablaze with green energy. The two Cyborgs drew thier Sonic Cannons while Red Robin drew his sword, Anarky his staff and Captain Thug and Arsenal drew thier guns. Nightwing had his staff as Batman teleported in and drew his own staff. Animal Man growled as he drew his claws. The two Terras hands glowed yellow.

"Teen Titans!" Nightwing yelled.

"Titans East!" Cyborg 2.0 yelled.

"Titans West..." Superman said.

"GO!" everyone yelled. A large explosion could be seen blowing out several windows in the tower as the battle erupted.

Red Arrow went on the offensive as he shot a series of energy arrows at Conner. The Man of Steel flew past the arrows as they explode behind him and punch out the future Arrow. Roy is thrown back as a stray arrow hits the ceiling and brings it crashing down on The Man of Tomorrow. Superman punched the debris away as it smacked Roy in the face and threw him to the ground. Wonder Woman came running towards Bart and kicked him in the jaw as hard as she could and sent the Fastest Man Alive into a computer concil crushing it with his back. Bart groaned as he lay slinked over the computer holding his jaw. Meanwhile several of the Beta Titans went after Aquawoman as she created a water whip out of nowhere and sent Nite-Wing and Thug reeling back. The water whip then flew towards Thug and encased his head. Nite-Wing tried to sever it with his hockey stick but had no effect on it. Aquawoman smirked before she was blasted in the shoulder by Starfire. The Atlantean sneered at the Tamarian, freeing Thug and sent it towards her. Starfire used her eye lasers to keep it at bay boiling the water and splashing it all over Lorena. Aquawoman screamed as it doused her and threw herself at the airborne alien smashing her into a computer council and punched Kori in the face. Star shot her eyebeams at her nearly missing her face, as Kori decked her throwing the Atlantean off.

While this was going on Conner flew in to attack his future self and was punched through a wall and out the front of Titans Tower. Superboy tumbled backwards through the air as the Man of Steel went out to finish the job, delivering a series of devistating punches towards the young boy as he was knocked further and further back with each punch. Until Conner's eyes glowed red and retailiated punching his older self in the jaw knocking him back followed up with a roundhouse kick the the face. Superboy then tackled his older self and plowed him into the foundation of Titans Tower, the tower shifted as everyone inside was knocked off balance. As Superboy held the tower in place, Superman blindsides him with a hit to the chest and sent him skidding across a lake and crashing into the base of a hill. As Superman stood up he shifted the tower back to it's proper stance stabilizing it for the time being while the battle continued inside.

As he made his way towards Conner, Captain Marvel flew out of the tower and punched Superman in the face as hard as he could and sent the Man of Steel crashing into a building in the center of town. Citizens ran for their lives as shards of glass and debris came raining down with Superman resting in a crater in the side of the building as Captain Marvel flew out to continue the battle with his long time rival. The Man of Tomorrow freed himself from the crevice and hit Captain Marvel, plowing Earth's Mightest Mortal into a indoor arena in the middle of downtown. Superman hovered over the damaged building as Marvel came out and hit him in the face, Freeman delievered a few more punches to the face as Conner kneed him in the stomach. Not backing down Freddy punched him in the face and sent him spiraling backwards into a communication tower ontop of a skyscraper. As he toppled over the fallen antenna Superman took it and hurled it at Marvel as it scewered a nearby building.

"I got to get him away from here before someone gets hurt." Marvel said.

"Allow me!" said Conner as he flew towards Marvel and punched him straight through Titans Tower.

The tower shook violently now with a gaping hole through in the stem of the tower. It was a wonder it hadn't collapsed on itself. As Marvel floated to the surface on his back he looked and saw the damage inflicted upon the base and could see Superman flying towards him.

"Captain Marvel, are you ok?" Superboy yelled as he rushed toward him across the lake.

"Stay back!" he yelled as he got up.

"No way this is my fight too!" he yelled coming towards him.

As Superboy was reaching him Superman flew through the hole in the tower and plowed Captain Marvel into the lake floor. A massive gush of water washed up behind the damaged tower as Superboy shielded himself from the blast. No sooner than he did, Superman's heat vision came out of the water and nailed his younger self in the shoulder knocking the Boy of Steel back but didnt injure him. And inspected the hole in his jacket.

"Oh that's it!" he said and went after him.

On the lake floor Conner had Freddy pinned down and about to deliver a devistating punch when Superboy ambushed him from behind wrapping his arms around his chest and shoulder preventing him from hitting Fred. Seeing his chance Marvel kicked with both legs and sent the two flying into the air. While airborne Superboy was able to turn his older self around and plow him face first into the dirt. But this didnt hold him for long as the older Conner elbowed him in the side of head and knocked him off. Marvel climbed out of the lake soaked and went to help the Metropolis Kid.

Back inside Animal Man went on the offensive as he attacked the past and present incarnations of Vic. The two Cyborgs aimed thier Sonic Cannons as thier former friend and shot a combined blast at him blowing him back. Upon reaching the ground Gar did a backflip and turned into a dragon and shooting a hellish blaze at the two Titans that quickly overcame thier blast. As the two staggered back they had no choice but to break off the attack as another hole was blown through the front of the tower. The Cyborgs decided to divide and conquer as they each fired attacks on either side of Gar racing towards him. The attacks dont seem to have much affect on the future Titan seperately and quickly dispatched the two of them with a swing of his massive tail that sent one flying into the ceiling and another into a countertop. Animal Man redirected his sights on Cy 2.0 by the counter and released another fire burst at his former friend, while Cyborg 1.0 did an aerial assult and opened fire on the back of his neck. Gar spun around and flanked him with a brush of his claw and sent Vic into a wall to the left of his future self. With his best friend in trouble Beast Boy raced to confront his future self changing into the Werebeast in midair.

Before he could land an attack his older self caught sight of it and slammed him into a wall with his claws. The beast growled in pain as the older Changeling had him nailed to the wall.

"You really think that form will help you?" his older self growled.

"I was hoping it would." he replied.

"Pathetic!" he growled throwing his younger self aside.

The Werewolf creature landed awkardly on a table breaking it with his feet as he skidded to a halt and went back to attack his future self. The dragon swung it's arm missing Beast Boy as he went under and clawed his face and eye. Animal Man roared in pain as he knocked him back, Beast Boy rebounded off a railing and threw himself back at his older self and hit him in the face as hard as he could sending him into the wall and causing part of it to collapse under his great weight. The wall soon gave and sent him falling to the ground below. The dragon wrapped it's tounge around Gar's waist and sent him down with him. On the way down, Beast Boy threw several punches at his older self to break his grip before crashing to the ground. Beast Boy landed on the dragon's chest shortly thereafter.

Back inside Wonder Girl and the Flash continued their battle with Wonder Woman. As Bart raced towards her Wonder Woman punched the ground sending off a shockwave that knocked him off balance as he stumbled towards her Cass did a roundhouse kick to the face and sent the Flash flying. Leaving Wonder Girl to fight her future counterpart.

"You know the odds seem kind of lopsided, what do you say we even those?" Wonder Woman smirked.

Streaks of emerald lightning raced across the floor past the wonder twins and made it's way to Bart sending off a large explosion that sent him flying across the counter.

"The hell was that?" he asked.

"Suprise, suprise." a sinister voice addled.

"You!" Flash said.

"Yep." in the next instant a blast of green energy sent him flying out the front window of the tower landing in the lake.

A second later a young man wearing a green and black uniform stepped up to the shattered windowsill, a current of green lightning circles his body as he looked down at the Flash.

"Thad?" Wonder Girl said pinned down by her older self.

"Inertia?" Cyborg 1.0 said in shock.

"The name's Mach-Zoom now." he said.

Mach-Zoom wore a green jumpsuit with yellow lightning bolts that went down his chest in a V pattern connecting with his twin thunderbolt-themed belt with a burst symbol for a buckle. The gap between the bolts on his chest was black with an inverted symbol. A white circle with a red thunderbolt across his chest and wore a green ski mask with exposed blonde hair topped up with a pair of bronze thunderbolts covering the ears of his mask. And had metal wrist bands, with gold boots coming up to his knees.

"Your a..." Cyborg said stunned.

"Reverse-Flash IV." he said. And with that leaped from the window to meet his archrival below.

"I thought we were done with those kind of guys?!" Cyborg said.

"I wish." Wonder Girl replied.

Mach-Zoom flipped through the air sending off a tail of lightning around his ankles as he spiraled into the lake. The bolt of lightning touched, electrfying the water and all those within it. Flash yelled in pain as the current surged through him as did Marvel and Superboy. Still reeling from the shock Zoom punched Flash in the face and sent him underwater. With his hand on his throat Thad tried to drown the Flash. But the Flash wasnt about to go down for the count, grabbing his wrist. Bart delievered a fast punch to the face that knocked him back, the two speedsters emerged gasping for air.While this was going on an evil Hawkman flew into the tower to take on the remaining Titans. This Hawkman wore a green and gold full body suit of armor with large sheathlike metallic golden wings and had the Hawkman chest band and hawk symbol and wore a gold hemlet with a red rectangular visor.

"Who's that?" Cyborg asked.

"Hawkman, Charlie Parker. Glad you could make it." Wonder Woman answered.

Hawkman smirked and nodded.

"I wouldnt miss this for the world." he said as he swung his mace and smashed the floor.

The floor crumbled infront of Red Robin, Nite-Wing, Anarky, Red-X and Captain Thug as he went to take them on.

Mach-Zoom grabbed Flash by the chest and threw him into the tower. Bart smashed into the front entrance upside down before hitting the ground as he struggled to get up blood tricked down from the side of his mouth as Thad raced across the water. Getting to his knees, Bart spun his arm as fast as he could creating a wind tunnel that held him at bay. As Thad stuggled the water became incorperated into it and overtook Zoom pushing him back. But this didnt stop him in the least bit, as the torrent cleared Zoom was standing on the water with a current of lightning racing over him. Bart's eyes widened in shock as he knew what was coming. The lightning seemed to converge around the Reverse-Flash's body as he pointed two fingers at Bart. Focusing the current the green Flash sent an emerald dragon of living lightning spiraling towards him. And plowed him into the building ripping apart the base and foundation as the as the entire right side of the first story was destroyed. Reaching it's breaking point the tower buckled under it's tremendous weight with all the Titans still inside.

"What's going on?" Cyborg yelled.

"The tower's giving!" yelled Star.

As the support girders started to bend and break the tower leaned to the side as the foundation started to crumble. With teammates sliding towards the edge, the Titans grabbed for each other as furnature and other stuff started falling off the ledge through the broken glass. The tower was going down fast as they struggled to save their friends. As the last of the foundation gave out the tower, Dark Raven started enveloping Titans in her tidepool of darkness kidnapping their opponets as the tower collapsed into the bay.

Later that evening the Titans West returned to their homebase carrying several of their unconcious opponets on thier shoulders have defeated the two teams. Back in the east several Titans moaned and coughed removing large chunks of concrete off themselves, among the survivors was Nightwing. The Titan leader stood up and surveyed the damage and went to his wrist communicator.

"Titans do you read me?"

"Skkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrt."

"Titans come in. Do you read me?"

"Skkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrt." he sighed and shook his head.

Looking around he started digging through the rubble for any survivors and came across Cyborg 1.0 buried in the remnents of the tower's foundation.

"Vic are you all right?" he asked raising him up.

"Vic!" he yelled.

Cyborg moaned as he came to and his body lightning came back on.

"Ugggh...Rich?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I dont know, the tower was under too much stress and gave out on us. Think you can stand?" he asked.

"Sure, give me a minute." he said getting up.

"All right, help me find survivors if their are any." he told him.

"Will do." said Vic as they went to work.

Back in the west the Titans were chained to the wall next to Damien.

"If we cant convince them, we're the good guys then we'll just have to mindwipe all of them." said Batman.

"Right...Deathstroke's escaped!" Wonder Woman said upon noticing.

"No matter, he wasn't of any use to us anyway." Superman told her.

"Let's get started." Batman told them.

"So we're all that's left huh?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah Titans West must have taken the others as the tower was going down." Cyborg told him.

"Think we can beat them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Captain Marvel told them.

"All right guys, let's head out." Nightwing replied.

_AN: All right there you have it. What did you think of that? I know I didnt have Batman or Nightwing fight or Raven and Goth Kid. I'll try and get them in anohter time. Also what did you think of Inertia entering the picture as Mach-Zoom? Let me know wtah you think of this chapter and if you think the rating should be raised to M. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


	8. Dark Moon RisingIV: Freedom's Last Breat

_Author's NOte: All right guys, sorry for the wait. This one kind of took me a while to do, hope you guys like it. This is the final installment of the Dark Moon Rising saga. So let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 8**

**Dark Moon Rising, Part IV: Freedom's Last Breath**

"So now that we know where they are, how are we gonna get there?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll have to think of a way." Nightwing told him.

"Kay, except how exactly do you propose we do that?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Well most of you can fly right?" Marvel asked. The guys looked at each other.

"Yeah as a matter of fact we can!" said Cy.

Cyborg activated the rockets in the soles of his feet and took off into the air as a large blue hang glider appeared from his back and unfurled itself. A handlebar flipped out over Vic's head as he took hold of it. Beast Boy shape shifted into a pterodactyl while Marvel took Nightwing in his arms and lifted the Titan leader into the air.

"There's just one problem, San Francisco is like a million miles away how are we suppose to get to them in time? It'll take hours, maybe even days at this rate!" Beast Boy said.

"Then we'll just have to take a shortcut. Come on guys, we're headed to Wayne Manor." Nightwing told them.

"That's still several hundred miles!"

"Do you ever stop complaining?"

"This is going to be a long flight." Cyborg said.

Back at Drake Manor, Robin managed to free himself from the ice he pulled out his communicator and tried to contact his team.

"Titans come in, this is Robin do you read me?" he asked.

"Robin? Where are you dude?" Cyborg asked.

"In Drake Manor, Batman held me prisoner here in the cave. Where are the others?" he asked.

"They were captured by Titans West." Nightwing told him.

"Titans West?" he asked.

"We'll explain later, can you access the Batcomputer?" his older brother asked.

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem." he said turning to the computer.

"My older self could teleport out of the Batcave using his belt. Maybe I can try the same thing on you guys." he said accessing the controls.

"This isn't going to scramble our molecules or something is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's hope not." Nightwing told him.

"Don't worry guys I should be able to figure this out, how hard can it be programming a computer 10 years in the future?" Tim asked.

"Ok, that's real encouraging." Beast Boy told him.

"Can it!" Nightwing said.

"Let's hope I get this right." Tim said as he typed in the keystrokes.

A command came on screen flashing various diagnostics and other information with the Bat symbol in the background and the image of his friends in flying formation came into view. With the coordinates in place a confirmation box came on asking if he wanted to proceed. Clicking yes, Robin activated the teleportation program. A strange ball of light enveloped the team and vanished in midair. A second later the team was teleported to another location and sent plummeting to the streets below screaming. The group landed with a thud with Nightwing on the bottom and Cyborg and Captain Marvel on top.

"We gotta stop doing this." Nightwing groaned as they got off of each other.

Dusting themselves off the team got their bearings and figure out where they were.

"Uh Robin I think you overshot the Batcave a bit, we're in Bludhaven!!" yelled Gar.

"Sorry guys." he said.

"It's close enough, we're in the next town over the mansion's only 20 miles from here. Nice work Tim." Dick said.

"Hey like I said, how hard could it be?" he chuckled. Nightwing smiled as he signed off.

"Come on let's get going." he told them.

"So the Titans are back in town are they?" said a voice.

The team stood at the ready as they tried to figure out where it was coming from as a man in a navy jumpsuit and white cape with a white burst symbol on his chest reminiscent of the sun and a helmet.

"Dr. Light?" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg started to laugh.

"Oh man for a second there I thought we were in trouble." Cyborg said. Light's eyes narrowed upon hearing this.

"You thought I was trouble before? How about now?" he yelled firing a terrific energy blast.

The beam overtook the team and threw him through a brick wall.

"I may have been a joke to you in days past, but like you that all has changed." he said as he approached the team.

The guys groaned as they struggled to get up, Dr. Light made his way over.

"So let's see what's on the menu tonight: we have a cyborg, a changeling, an allegorical Superman, and..." he said turning over Nightwing the doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"You! Your not suppose to be alive!" he told him.

"So I noticed." he said.

A dark figure appeared on the ledge above them and tackled Light with a swing of his staff knocking him back a couple steps. Their savior wore a white shirt with a red bird symbol, jeans, shin guards and a leather jacket with the same symbol on the back. And had a blonde mullet and blue wraparound mask.

"Tad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Good to see you guys." he said never facing them. His eyes widened after realizing who he just heard.

"Wait a minute!" he said turning around.

"Beast Boy? Nightwing?" he said. Dr. Light rose up behind him ready to launch another attack.

"Look out!" yelled Cy firing his Sonic Cannon.

The two energy blasts met with an explosion. As the smoke cleared Nightwing launched off Cyborg's shoulder and descended upon Dr. Light.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled breaking Light's nose with one punch.

The villain staggered back and hit the ground hard.

"Robin get us out of here!" he said on his communicator.

"On it!" he said as he teleported the ground leaving Dr. Light in the abandoned alley.

The doctor groaned sitting up and cradled his broken nose.

"If he's back then what does that mean for the rest of us?" he asked.

The team arrived at the Batcave a few minutes later with the new edition in tow.

"So who's the new guy?" Tim asked.

"Ok, now I'm totally confused." Tad said looking around the Batcave.

"How is any of this possible? I went to your funeral. How did you come back?" he asked Dick.

Grayson sighed as he looked for an answer.

"I'm not really from this time line." he told him.

"We're from the past." Cyborg said.

"That explains it." he said. His mentor put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tad." Dick said.

"It's all right." he said.

"So all the other heroes seemed to change their names in this timeline. What's yours?" Robin asked.

"Darthwing." he said.

"So what now?" asked Robin.

Back in the West, the Titans remained chained to the wall as their opponents prepared to brainwash them when the Dark Knight and Wonder Woman approached the group.

"While we're at it, why don't we take care of Damien first?" Tim asked.

"All right by me, I know how long you've waited for this." replied Cassie.

The former Titan had his head bowed and seemed to be out of it. The rest of Titans East looked on as they prepared to free the man that caused them all their troubles, as they reached the shackles Damien smirked. No sooner were they unlocked Damien tackled Batman and threw him into a wall. Cassie attempted to help him as Nightwing threw a birdarang at her from close range, the shuriken flew in front of her face as Damien kicked her in the stomach and sent her into the wall. The rouge Titan pummeled Tim's face finishing with a roundhouse kick before escaping Cassie looked up in shock and yelled into her communicator.

"Superman, Nightwing's escaped! He's loose!" she yelled.

"He's what?!" yelled the man in blue.

The alarms sounded throughout the tower as Nightwing made his way down the hallway, when Superman came around the corner. Not wanting to fight the Man of Steel just yet, Damien ducked into a side room and locked the door. Using the extra security two additional barrier doors sealed the room as Conner pounded on the lead lined door. He was in the right room; in the center of it was his upgraded Nightwing uniform. Conner smashed the door with both hands making a large dent in the exterior. Stepping onto the platform. Damien slipped into his new Nightwing armor. The uniform was a muscle-molded suit made of Kevlar with a stylized red bird symbol consisting of a thin single line down the middle with red streaks reaching out towards the shoulders. The chest and shoulders seemed to be made of a bulkier material and had red stripes that went down the arms past the wing design and had pleated arm and leg bands. The suit also had a utility belt with the wing symbol on his buckle and had retractable blade gauntlets in his forearms and a red "V" shaped domino mask. As Superman ripped off the last line of defense Nightwing faced him at the ready.

"Hey." he smirked and nodded.

Throwing Conner against the hall corridor in the next instant, while not superhuman the suit granted him enhanced strength at least enough to contend with his former teammates having rammed Superman into a wall and pinning him down. Wonder Woman and the rest of Titans West came to Conner's rescue. The alarm sounded throughout the tower giving the benevolent Titans time to escape.

"Perfect timing." Said Cyborg 2.0 as he activated a chainsaw blade on his wrist and began grinding the chains holding him.

Back on the East the alarms sounded in the Batcave simultaneously. As the team turned their attention to the computer the West Tower came up on screen flashing various warnings in different parts of the screen even indicating where in the tower it was happening.

"Trouble." Nightwing told them.

"Come on, we'll use the teleportation deck to get to the tower." Captain Marvel told them.

The team made their way to the back wall of the Batcave where the teleporter lie.

"To Titans Tower." He told the machine and was teleported out.

A few minutes later Cyborg managed to free most of the team while the Titans West did battle with Damien. Grayson and the other remaining Titans arrived in the tower moments later. As Cyborg freed the last member of the team, the battle in lobby exploded.

"Come on!" Cyborg yelled as the team went to investigate.

As Damien raced through the tower he skidded to a halt upon seeing Nightwing and the others.

"You? But that's impossible, I killed you!" he said.

"Boy you're a regular celebrity." Beast Boy commented.

"Go after the others, I'll handle this Guy." Said Dick.

"You got it!" said Vic.

"That's fine with me, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Damien growled as his rocket shoes activated and plowed Grayson through a window on the third story.

"Dick!" Vic yelled.

Damien laughed manically as he dragged his rival into town. As the rest of Titans West raced through the corridor a wall exploded as Cyborg 2.0 and the rest of the captured Titans stood before them.

"Oh great!" Batman said.

"That's all we need." Wonder Woman added.

"You guys ready for a throwdown?" yelled Vic.

"You better be." Said the future Terra.

The Titans West glared back at their heroic counterparts.

"Take care of these guys first, then worry about Damien." Said Superman.

"Titans ready!" Batwoman yelled as they rallied behind her.

"Let's make this quick." He told them.

Back in the city the two Nightwings soared through the air with Damien dangling his ex-stepbrother by the wrist while Grayson struggle to grab a hold of him with his free hand. Damien smirked devilishly as he released his brother's hand.

"Whoopsie!"

Nightwing plummeted several stories through the air next to a skyscraper, the Man Wonder shot a grappling hook from his wrist attaching it to the side of the building and swung to the relative safety of it. Damien plowed his feet into Nightwing's back forcing him into the window, bracing for impact he drew his knees up and smashed through the window with Damien in hot pursuit. A family screamed as the two men entered the living room with Grayson smashing into the coffee table. Damien didn't give him any time to react as he brought his foot onto of Grayson's back. Dick flipped over and kicked him in the chest knocking him into a cabinet. Grayson was back on his feet as Damien threw a punch at him, Dick dodged it shouldering him and forced him out the window strung across his right shoulder as the two men fell. Dick and Damien traded punches as they fell several more stories before crashing on a concrete landing that made up part of the roof of the lower structure. Damien's suit broke the fall for both of them.

Back at the tower the battled continued between good and evil. As the Cyborgs went a second round with Animal Man, Deathflare took on Dark Raven. The evil mage unleashed a torrent of dark energy to which the dragonoid shot a stream of blue fire from his mouth and hands to counter the attack and held it's ground. Starfire flew around the attack and went after Dark Raven, the mage through up an energy shield but Star broke through it and hit her in the face breaking off the attack and sent her to the ground. Meanwhile Batwoman took on Aquawoman the Dark Knightress flew through the air while Lorena was battling Red Arrow and the others and kicked her in the face. Animal Man dodged the Cyborgs' Sonic Cannon blasts as Beast Boy hurled over them turning into a tyrannosaurus in midair and engulfed his future self. The dinosaur's mouth smashed through the floor trapping him. But Animal Man turned into something massive inside the beast's mouth and threw him off. Batman and Robin drew their swords and fought in the middle of the living room.

Superman and Captain Marvel square off locked in each other's grip as they struggled to over power the other, till Superman broke free and punched him knocking out the hole in the window. Continuing the battle outside as his younger self went to help. Mach-Zoom picked off Captain Thug, Anarky and Red Robin with a super sonic punch to each of the Beta Titans as he was going to attack Tim; Bart stood in the way and blocked his attack.

"I see you didn't get enough the last time, then I guess it's time for a crash course!" he yelled summoning an arc of lightning to his hand and blasted the Flash knocking him into Robin and threw a wall.

Before the dust settled Flash retaliated by throwing several chunks of plaster from the wall at his adversary which Thad easily maneuvered past.

"Hey Thad!" Wonder Girl yelled. The villain looked up and saw her coming at him with a flying kick.

"Incoming!" she yelled hitting his chest.

Thad growled grabbing her ankle, the Flash ran at him Zoom went for a clothesline. Bart dodged it and hit him in the jaw as hard as he could and sent him into a wall.

"Let's take this outside." Said Flash.

"You first!" yelled Zoom and sent an electric current across the floor blasting Flash out of the tower.

Mach-Zoom soon followed as Bart landed in the water.

"Should have seen that coming." He said.

"Here's another one!" yelled Thad as he fell towards him his glove ablaze with electric energy.

Bart did a backflip and thrusted himself out of the water as Mach-Zoom touched it electrifying the water. As he came out of the flip, Bart took off across the surface leading him away from Titans Tower.

"You think this is over?" he yelled and took off after him.

The two streaks raced across the bay. Meanwhile inside the tower Red-X, Nite-Wing, Anarky and Starfire took on Hawkman. The Thanigarian hybrid would prove to be more than a match for the upstart Titans. Hopefully Starfire and Red-X can even the odds a bit. Across the way Animal Man continued his battle with Beast Boy, Cyborg I & II and the past and future Terras. But seemed more determined in destroying both Terras as the beastial creature threw himself in the air and went to smash them with both fists. The girls ripped up a section of the floor and used it to block the attack; Animal Man tore through it but was stopped by Beast Boy. Who shape shifted into a gorilla and threw his future self back into a couch and destroying it. The two Cyborgs backed him up by firing their twin Sonic Cannon blasts at him. Animal Man jumped in the air and grabbed the railing above him and roared at the group. The team covered their ears as a sonic wave rippled past them. Animal Man jumped down from the railing to pounce on the team, Beast Boy changed into a dinosaur once more and got him with a tail whip, the monstrous Titan crashed through the wall as he changed back.

Aquawoman was still engaged in battle with Batwoman as the two traded blows and missing most of them. Aquawoman got her opponent with a roundhouse kick that sent Bette back into a flip. The Bat Wonder fired a grappling hook from her wrist. Lorena grabbed it and whipped her around the room. Bette had to break the line and skidded backwards on her boots, Lorena raced at her with a fist drawn back. Bette dropped back and did a sweeping kick knocking Aquawoman off her feet; the deep-sea mistress did a handspring as Bette came at her with a flying kick that sent her into another couch.

Animal Man came racing through the hole in the wall towards his younger opponent as Beast Boy shape shifted into a mastodon, without changing Animal Man grabbed him by the tusks and held his ground. Beast Boy wailed on him with his trunk but his older self took a step forward and was beginning to overpower him. Cyborg 1.0 jumped over the mastodon and fired his cannon at Animal Man. Gar growled and launched another sonic scream at him knocking him to the ground. Changing into the werewolf the elder Titan lifted his younger self off the ground by his tusks and chucked him across the room landing next to the front window. Animal Man raced across to finish off his opponent, Cyborg got in his way and was about to fire his cannon again in a flash he slashed off his right arm and ripped his claws across Vic's chest throwing him to the wayside.

Terra was the next one to defend him. Animal Man jumped in the air and was about to slash her with his claws when the elder Terra launched a chunk of red rock at him and slammed him into a wall. But this wasn't enough as it was disintegrated by his sonic yell and knocked the two women aside as much as he'd love to kill them. Cyborg 2.0 fired a squad of rockets from his shoulders and chest at Gar. Animal Man jumped past them as they detonated and flipped through the air and did a vertical slash to Vic's chest throwing Beast Boy and Cy 2.0 out of the tower.

Outside Captain Marvel was getting beat by Superman who by this time had a bruised eye and bloody nose, while the Man of Steel didn't have a scratch. Superboy used his heat vision on Superman, before it hit a transparent shield encased the Man of Steel canceling the beam. Conner used his own heat ray and shot his younger self through the shoulder, enraged Marvel put Superman in a Full Nelson and called down his magic lightning.

"Shazzam!" he yelled.

Golden lightning rained down from the heavens and struck Conner's chest. The Man of Tomorrow roared in pain as it coursed through him.

"Shazzam!" again it struck even greater than before.

"Shazzam!" Marvel yelled once more.

Though he was badly burned Superman still had enough strength to head butt Marvel and cause him to break loose as the Man of Steel fell to the ground. Back inside the sword fight continued between Robin and Batman. Robin kicked him in the stomach hitting his belt buckle teleporting the two out of the tower back to the Batcave. With the whole cave to themselves, Batman wrestled the blade out of Robin's hands; twisting their swords around in a circle he threw the saber out of Robin's hands leaving him momentarily defenseless. Tim kicked his older self in the chest and withdrew from him deploying his staff.

"Give it up Tim, you can't beat me." His older self told him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty stubborn." He replied.

"Don't you get it? It's over, even if your little friends manage to beat us none of that matters. The Titans Tomorrow will continue. Time is an irreversible current that flows in one direction. The future is inevitable, you will become me." He said.

"I want to become Batman, but I assure you I sure as hell don't want to become you. I'll find a way to stop this from happening." Tim said defiantly.

Back at the tower Lonnie fired an iron claw at Animal Man that attached to his wrist and electrocuted him. The beast roared in pain as the current surged through him, turned and punched him in the face breaking the right side of his mask and knocked him unconscious. Bumblebee used her stingers and shot a concentrated blast at his chest frying him.

"Then I'll just have to pound it into you!" Batman said kicking Tim in the chest.

The Boy Wonder hit the council of the Batcomputer. The Batman took out a series of Batarangs and threw them at him. Tim dodged the flying razors and raced at him once more. Letting out a mighty yell he leaped in the air, Batman countered with a roundhouse kick and sent him flying back into the computer. Firing a grappling hook he tied it around Tim's wrist and threw the Boy Wonder across the room. Tim landed hard on his chest as his chin smacked the floor as Batman walked towards him.

"Time for you to see the light." he told him.

"Never!" he spun on his back throwing dirt in the Batman's face.

The elder Drake threw up his cape, as the younger threw a nasty uppercut catching him off guard. The Boy Wonder followed up with a roundhouse kick to the side and a second one to the head that was blocked by the Dark Knight and threw him across the room by the ankle.

"When are you going to realize that it's over?" he asked.

Back in San Francisco, Damien did a diagonal axe kick slashing Grayson's chest. The elder Nightwing dropped to his knee as his chest started to bleed, the same blood dripped from the retractable blade on the back of Damien's boot.

"Feeling lightheaded yet?" he taunted.

"It's going to take more than this to stop me." He said.

"Oh that can be arranged." He smirked.

Nightwing looked up and saw him spin through the air with the blades on his gauntlets up, and jumped back as he struck. Damien continued to swing his weapons at him as Grayson evaded the attacks taking cover behind a wall as he drove his greaves into the side of it.

"What's the matter Grayson? I remember you being a lot better than this!" he taunted digging his blade out of the concrete.

Neither of them noticed a slight twinkle in the sky of something quickly approaching them. At the last second Damien turned around and saw the future Starfire hit him in the face throwing him across the roof. The Starfire of the future wore a black jumpsuit with silver armored bustier with cleavage, gauntlets, armbands, and shin guards, heels and a cape. Nightwing groaned as he looked up at his savior.

"Star?" he said.

"It's good to see you again Dick." She told him.

"You? I thought you were gone for good?" Damien said clutching his chest.

"Some things are worth coming back for." She said.

"And your going to wish you hadn't." he said.

"You stole my husband from me once, I wont let you do it again." she said.

"Try and stop me!" he yelled racing towards her.

Starfire held out her left hand as an electrified Starbolt appeared.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said and fired at full blast.

Caught up in the energy wave, Damien screamed as it ripped through his chest resulting in a massive explosion on the second tier roof of the skyscraper. Nightwing looked on in shock as his future wife stood there never flinching. At that instant the blast showed up on the computer at Titans Tower flashing the message that Damien had been murdered, the same message showed up on the Batcomputer after replaying the destruction. Everyone in the tower looked on in shock.

"I don't believe it." Beast Boy said.

"He's finally gone." Red Arrow commented.

"Well good riddance to him!" Wonder Woman said as Cassie punched her out. And the battle quickly resumed thereafter.

Back at the rooftop Star turned around to see her husband.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Just a little scratch." He said holding his chest and staggered a bit as she caught him.

Placing her hand to his wounded chest as they collapsed to their knees together. Kori put her arm around her husband and held him close.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she said starting to tear up.

"It's ok." He said putting his weak arm around her.

Back in the Batcave, the Boy Wonder struggled to get up but couldn't as his future self came towards him.

"Answer me this, in the tower is a room full of former Titan uniforms. Why does Conner have a plaque saying he died?" Robin asked.

"Conner gave his life fighting Superboy-Prime by plowing him into Luthor's dimensional tuning fork during Infinite Crisis. After that I had him cloned, as a consequence he lacks the morals your Conner does." Batman told him.

"So it wasn't just because of Duela or Damien." He said.

"No they still played an important part in shaping our future. Like I said it's inevitable."

Enraged Robin plowed his future self into the computer causing it to short circuit and punched him in the face. Batman hit him back and knocked him away. As a desperation move Robin drew a Birdarang and threw it directly at the screen resulting in a massive explosion behind Batman throwing the Dark Knight forward. Robin raced towards the teleportation deck as the Batcave started to come down as Batman lay on the floor. Back at the tower Dark Raven blasted a hole through Deathflare's wing while her past self continued the fight. Outside the battle raged between Flash and Mach-Zoom delivering super sonic punches that issued up bursts of water. Robin teleported in as Ravager slashed at Animal Man's back with her sword bringing the monster to his knees before rushing over to Hawkman and cutting through his armor. The rouge Thanigarian held his side as he staggered backward. Starfire punched his face cracking his visor and knocking off his helmet as Nite-Wing and Darthwing kicked him in the chest. Red Arrow shot a kryptonite arrow at Superman, the Man of Steel turned and blasted it with his heat vision and shot Roy through his good shoulder.

"No!" Arsenal yelled as his future self fell from the window.

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl continued to pound each other as the interior of the tower was under heavy damage. Outside Thad threw an electric charged punch, Flash grabbed his wrist staring him down as a current of yellow electricity coursed through his own body and zapped Mach-Zoom. Thad roared in pain as Flash drew back his fist and hit him as hard as he could and sent him into the coastline. Bart looked up at the tower.

"Time to finish this." he said. The next instant he saw Mach-Zoom coming towards him across the water.

"Perfect." He smirked as he started racing around the island and Zoom soon joined the chase.

In the next few minutes the Titans started to feel something beneath the floor. As the two speedsters raced around the island gaining higher speeds, the Speed Force manifested itself at the base of the tower and swallowed everyone inside. In town Nightwing started to fade in front of the future Starfire.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Your being called home." She said tearfully.

"I won't ever see you again." she said with certainty.

"I'll still exist Starfire, as long as you keep my memory alive I'll always be here for you." He said before vanishing.

"Good bye." She said softly.

Tapping into the chronal energy Bart was able to draw the Titans of the past into the Speed Force to take them back to their home time. Unfortunately they had a straggler in the form of Mach-Zoom.

"Go I'll handle this guy." He told them as currents of golden lightning coursed over him and his suit started to change.

As Thad threw a punch Bart caught it and held him in place.

"Not today!" he said.

Thad looked on in shock as Bart's suit transformed into a traditional Flash uniform and punched him back. In the next second the Speed Force opened over their home dimension and emptied out the team. The Speed Force would close in the next few seconds.

"What do you think happened to them?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully he's all right." Nightwing told her.

A few hours later the Titans finally had some time to relax from their big battle, Raven was in the living room healing Nightwing and the others of their injuries when Robin and the rest of the Beta Titans approached him.

"Hey Dick you mind if we talk?" asked Tim.

"What's up?" he asked. The former Young Justice members looked at each other before answering.

"We've done some talking…" he started.

"And with everything we've been thought." Wonder Girl added.

"And seeing ourselves turn evil…" stated Kon.

"We thought it might be best if we resigned from our positions as Titans." Tim told him.

The older Titans looked at them surprised as Nightwing leaned forward in his chair.

"Why would you want to leave?" he asked.

"We just…have a lot of things to figure out." Cassie told him.

"Batman was saying that the future is inevitable." Tim said.

"Do the rest of you feel this way?" Dick asked.

None of them answered.

"Some of us would like to take a break from the team until we figure things out." Tim finally said.

"We'd hate to see any of you guys go." Nightwing said.

"We know, don't get us wrong. You guys have been great and everything. We just need to do some soul searching for a bit before coming to a decision." Replied Cassie.

"Tad, Damien, Lonnie? You guys feel the same?" Dick asked.

"I'm staying bro." Tad said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lonnie told him.

"I may stay." Admitted Damien.

"Captain Thug, what about you? Captain Thug?" he asked.

"He must have already left." Cassie said. Their leader sighed.

"Then I guess it's settled, the Beta Titans are no more." Nightwing announced.

The rest of his team looked at him concerned as he disbanded the team. What happens now was anyone's guess.

_Author's Note: All right guys, sorry for the really long chapter. There's another story arc I've been wanting to get to for a while. Didnt think I could fit the last battle into one chapter but I did. That and I didnt know if people would read a five part series. OO. Anyway hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think, yeah I know pretty sad that the Beta Titans are disbanding. If you've noticed I got a bunch of characters and needed to lighten the load a little. Let me know what you think of it._

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	9. Conquest

_Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with another update. I've been wanting to do this one for a while probably since part two of the Dark Moon Rising arc. I'm not sure if the chapter's that great or not, but your definatly going to be suprised by a few things in this next one. Hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 9**

**Conquest**

A few days after the Beta Titans disbanded, the team was trying to adjust having their roster trimmed down. It sure seemed quieter without Cassie, Kon or Tim around. Not to mention having several empty rooms in the tower now. After they resigned they took everything they owned with them and returned to their respective cities. Tim moved back to the Batclan in Gotham, Conner returned to Metropolis while Cass returned to whatever town she defends. The past few days of silence has given the team plenty of time to recover from their injuries received in the future. All this time Nightwing had been keeping tabs on some recent developments in the criminal underworld. Needless to say it wasn't good and called the team together later that day.

"For the past few days, I've received word of a disturbing series of events courtesy of Intergang the largest criminal organization in the world, responsible for 2/3 of the world's major crimes. You name it; they've had a part in it. My sources tell me that they're leader Bruno Mannheim has launched a religion based on crime itself. I need two people do a reconnaissance of their base and see what their really about. Anarky, you're the one." Nightwing told him.

"Who's the other one?" he asked.

"I enlisted an old friend of mine to help you out." he smiled as the door slid open.

Inside walked a woman in a black jumpsuit with a cleavage bearing bat symbol, gold utility belt, yellow gloves and black boots with yellow highlights with red hair spilling out the back of her mask.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Barbara Gordon." He introduced.

"Batwoman." She smiled.

Several jaws dropped as she came in, Terra elbowed Gar in the ribs getting him to close his mouth. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance to the guys' reaction.

"Typical." She muttered.

"Good to see you again Dick." She smiled.

"You too Babs." He told her.

Damn she's hot." Whispered Gar then caught his girlfriend's glare.

"Second only to you of course." He covered.

"Of course." She said dryly.

"How you been Starfire?" Babs asked.

"I've been better." She shrugged.

"We just got back from a trip to the future." Raven told her.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"Like she said it could have been better." She replied.

"That bad huh?" Barbara asked.

"You have no idea." She stated.

An alarm sounded in the tower as the team turned to the screen.

"Who is it this time?" Raven asked.

"It's the Hive Five." Dick said surprised.

"I thought we put those guys on ice years ago?" said Cy.

"Looks like someone thawed them out." he replied.

"And I think I know who!" Vic said pointing at Brother Blood on screen.

"You guys go we'll scope out Intergang." Batwoman told Dick.

Beast Boy was still fawning over Batwoman, when Terra grabbed him by the balls and led him off.

"Aye-yi-yo-hey!" he yelled.

"Get it in gear!" she growled.

"I will if you let go of me! Come on Terra I need those!" he yelled as he hobbled along.

Barbara shook her head and laughed. She had to admit she loved the attention.

"Come on." She told Anarky before taking off.

The Titans arrived in town a while later to face the city's newest threat. Just as they did Mammoth launched himself into the air and pounded the street in front of Nightwing. Forcing the Titan leader to jump back.

"Hello Titans been a while." Brother Blood called to the team.

"Not long enough." Cyborg said.

"If it isn't my old adversary Cyborg, you've certainly changed the past few years." He told him.

"And you haven't changed at all." Nightwing said.

"Tell me again why we didn't freeze this guy with the others." Cyborg commented to him.

"Come now Cyborg, how about a stroll down memory lane?" Blood said as he jumped in the air with a flying kick.

Cyborg grabbed his ankle and threw him across the cyborg landed gracefully on his knee as he skidded across the pavement.

"Your not the only one to have some improvements!" he said firing a red sonic cannon blast at him.

Cy blocked and deflected the beam to the side with his arm.

"Yeah you're a real original." He said firing rockets from his shoulders.

Cyber Blood put up a force field shielding himself from the rockets as they went off. Cyborg leaped over the shield and continued his one on one battle with Brother Blood. A pink energy ray came out of nowhere and took out Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two guys hit the ground hard to see Jinx standing before them.

"Hello boys." She said.

"Oh crap." Cyborg stated as she blew them back with another energy blast.

The guys landed a few feet away, as she stood straight and tall. Jinx's new uniform was a black sports bra with black jacket and jeans and wore her hair down.

"How did she get back on their side?" Cy asked.

"Remember when Wally's ex-girlfriend showed up?" said Gar.

"Yeah? Ohhhhh." He said as Jinx stood over them hand glowing.

"It…kind of went downhill from there." He said.

BLAM!

The guys were blown into the air a third time and landed just as hard as before.

"I'm getting real tired of this!" growled Vic.

"And what are you going to do about it? Those that fall down never seem to get back up." commented Blood.

The villain smirked as he clapped his hands together unleashing a massive energy blast. The two Titans scramble using the explosion to thrust him forward Vic gave the Hive Headmaster a vicious uppercut that knocked loose some bolts followed by a powerful punch to the gut topped off with a sonic cannon blast that sent the teacher flying into a nearby semi.

"That doesn't even make sense." Vic said annoyed.

Meanwhile a new battle would begin between Arsenal and an old friend. A girl in a green robe and cat mask sailed through the air with her claws sharpened ready to strike.

"Cheshire?!" he said and did a backflip as she landed digging her claws into the cement.

"Hey sweetie." She mewed. (Speaking of girl troubles.)

As more students started to attack, a girl with silver hair flipped through the air and drew a saber in midair. The girl yelled as she fell towards Nightwing, the hero drew his staff and jumped back as she struck. Sparks flew as her sword grinded against his staff. The girl wore a black and silver armored uniform with sky blue chain mail on her arms and stomach. Her most notable feature was an orange and black domino mask that had her left eye shielded behind a white screen. Breaking off the attack Nightwing took a step back as she swung her blade at him.

"Still up to your old games I see. So why are you with the Hive now?" he asked.

"Because they asked me to!" she yelled hurling her sword at him.

Nightwing ducked as it went past and saw her come at him with a flying kick. Dick ducked as she flew past him and skidded across the ground on her knee picking up her sword.

"Your no different than your father Rose." He said Rose narrowed her gaze at the Titan leader.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said lunging forward and swung her sword at his throat.

He jumped back as her blade swept an inch from his throat as he went on the offensive with his staff. While this was going on a red skinned demonic creature was attacking Raven. The mage threw up an energy shield as he slashed at it with his claws. The creature had long white hair, pointed ears and black horns on his brow and black eyes with red retinas. And wore a ripped up pair of black pants and a chain belt. The demon roared issuing a blaze of fire from his mouth, Raven closed her force field to protect herself from the flames and phased through the ground to get away from him.

Private HIVE raced towards Cyborg and threw his shield, Cy deflected it with his arm as HIVE came at him with a flying kick and knocked him back. Arsenal was faced with Mammoth as he fired his laser pistol at the brute, the beams bounce off his shoulders as Mammoth punched him in the face and sent him flying into the corner of a building. And Gizmo fired rockets from his jetpack at Terra. The girl took cover as she ripped up a slab of the road and hurled it at him. The midget screamed and took cover as it flew past him.

"Shimmer now!" yelled Blood.

A slender young woman with short brown hair and dressed in Goth clothes attacked the Titans. Shimmer crossed her arms and sent out a strange energy wave that transmuted the ground into an abyss, the Titans fell to the sewer below while the villains stood on chunks of unaffected asphalt and beat a hasty retreat, Terra would quickly pull the group out on giant slabs of stone. No sooner than she did, the streets were devoid of any HIVE members.

"What just happened? They had us!" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"No idea dude." Beast Boy said as the team hovered there. Raven shook her head in disbelief.

A few hours later in another city, Batwoman and Anarky had infiltrated a meeting and remained in the shadows as cult leader Bruno Mannheim made his way to the stand. Wearing a gray suit and black tie and a black and red hooded cape with a massive collar.

"Today we stand on the threshold of a great era, from the time of the first most sacred crime. When Cain murdered Abel…" he said.

Anarky tried to get a closer look but Babs held him back to keep him from being seen.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

The duo whipped around to see Ravager and Kid Devil standing there with arms folded over his chest, while Ravager hands were on her hips. Babs and Lonnie were ready to throw down.

"Whoa easy!" Rose threw up her arms in hushed tone.

"We're on your side." He told them.

"You are?" Lonnie said stunned. The demon nodded.

"We're undercover just like you, my name's Kid Devil and this is Rose Wilson." He told them.

"So what are they up to?" Barbara asked as they turned to face the 'congregation'.

"That's what we're here to figure out." Kid Devil said.

"So you guys are Titans?" Batwoman asked.

"I am." Kid Devil said.

"My dad wanted me to keep tabs on everything by joining the HIVE." Said Rose.

"Their part of this?" Lonnie said.

"Quiet!" Rose said.

"Brother Blood step forth." Mannheim said as the cyborg did so.

"Can we count on your criminal organization to advance our cause?" he asked.

"The HIVE 500 is yours to command." Brother Blood said with his hand on his chest.

"Marvelous by unifying all of the world's criminal organizations we shall bring forth a new age of darkness and the Earth shall be covered in blood. Under one glorious banner, THE RELIGION OF CRIME!" he said holding up the sacred Crime Bible with both hands. The factions cheered in triumph as the four of them looked on.

_AN: All right so what did you think of that? I hope it didnt seem to rushed, I know this isnt one of my better works. But I think suprise characters that show up and the plot twist more than make up for it. I wanted to revive the HIVE and bring them back bigger and badder than before. So I borrowed a few from other teams. I know the KidFlash/Jinx fans are going to kill me, but what can I say? Its more fun making her bad. Alot more intrestring than making her a Titan I think. Anyway that's all I have to say for now. Hope you guys like it and didnt think it was too bad. Let me know what you think. And on another note I'm not sure wether to leave the part where Terra drags Gar out by his balls or not. That's suppose to be funny, but I'm not sure if the delivery fell short or not. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	10. Chaos Factor

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and kind of suprised myself how quickly I updated this. Anyway hope you guys like this one. Let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 10**

**Chaos Factor**

"Well what do we have here

"Well what do we have here?" Mammoth asked. The quartet turned around in shock.

"Looks like we got ourselves some spies." Said Gizmo.

"No uh…. this isn't what it looks like?" said Kid Devil.

"Get em!" Gizmo pointed.

"Change of plans guys." He said as they got into fighting stance.

Several explosions went off behind their hiding place as the crowd looked over their shoulder at the ensuring melee. Batwoman and Anarky flew into the air as Gizmo fired his rockets at the girl. The bombs detonated within inches of her knocking her from the sky. Her teammate flew in on his grappling line and caught her heading towards the catwalk. Back on the ground Kid Devil and Ravager continued their battle with Mammoth. The behemoth pounded the ground with his fists issuing a shockwave as the two split up. Hitting the ground Eddie launched a massive stream of fire at Mammoth while Rose drew a crossbow and opened fire. As Mammoth dodged the flames he was overtaken by the net arrow fired at him and bound him to the wall. The two stood up and saw the entire congregation staring back at them. Mobsters drew their guns from their suit jackets and pointed them at the two teens.

"Drop your weapons." Mannheim said pointing his own pistol from the podium.

Kid and Rose looked at each other and held up their hands as her weapons fell to the floor.

"Go after the others." He said cocked his head towards the other two.

"You got it boss, let's move!" said a large man in sunglasses.

Bruno then turned his attention as the guys brought Eddie and Rose to him. The cult master stared back at them with his hands behind his back.

"You know what we do with traitors, take them down to the kitchen. I'm in the mood for Devil's Food." He told them.

Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat. Rose and Eddie struggled as they were led away by the two brutes.

"What do we do about the others?" Lonnie asked Babs as they continued running.

"I don't know, we'll have to think of something." She said as they raced across the catwalk.

Two guys appeared out of a hallway with machine guns drawn and skidded to a halt. The two men opened fire; Babs grabbed her teammate and sailed over the railing firing a grappling hook as the two mobsters stayed on them. People on the ground scrambled as the bullets chewed up the pavement. Other villains opened fire on them from the ground as they sailed past. And flew into another corridor where Babs cut the line and hit the ground running. As several members of the HIVE chased after them. Downstairs Ravager and Kid Devil were chained to the wall as chef Lazlo got ready to prepare them.

"Hey man come on, you don't really want to do this do you?" Kid Devil asked.

"I get paid to do this." the chef said matter-of-factly.

"_Oh crap!" _he said under his breath as he and Rose looked at each other.

"Yeah but he wouldn't want to eat me, you know what they say about Mexican food. It goes right through you! Ha ha." He told him.

"On the contrary the boss likes his food spicy." He smiled. Eddie's face turned pale red.

"Yeah but…he'll have the runs for days, weeks even." He reasoned.

"Not my problem." He told him.

"Oh come on!" he yelled.

"I don't think he's gonna listen Ed." Rose said. Kid shook his head with a sullen look on his face.

"If he takes the Dump of Death I hope I'm the turd that kills him." he said.

"I second that." she replied.

"All right missy, your up." he said turning to Rose.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Leave her alone!" he said.

"Forget it Red, your not getting free of those." He said with his arm around Rose. Kid Devil's eyes changed from black to yellow.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled as he started to give off a heat aura that raced upward.

His skin burned brighter than ever. Seeing her chance Rose stepped on his foot, elbowed his face before driving the back of her head into his face forcing him to let go. Eddie's chains started glowing orange; while Rose wrapped her own chain around the chef's neck strangling him from behind. Eddie roared as his chains snapped and lunged at him, driving a heavy shackle that covered his hand into the chef's gut. Rose pulled harder on the chain around his neck to prevent him from screaming as the giant shackle melted off his hand into the villain's stomach mixing with his blood and fat killing Lazlo. His eyes rolled back and Rose released him falling to the ground. Kid Devil melted off his other shackle and did the same to her chain with his free hand. Snapping the chain she undid the shackles as they fell to the floor.

"Good distraction." She told him.

"Thanks." He said.

Outside the members of Intergang couldn't help but notice how quiet it was in the kitchen until the Chef came rolling out on a dinner cart. In the next instant Eddie and Rose burst through the double doors and attacked.

Machine gun fire could be heard from the other end of the building as Lonnie and Babs ran down the corridor from the HIVE members. Private HIVE threw his shield at them, as it came flying towards them Babs did a forward spin kick and deflected it bouncing off a wall and landing at his feet. The Private looked up in shock.

"Ow!" she said holding her shin.

"Get them!" yelled Mammoth as the chase began anew.

"That was really cool but at the same time that was kind of stupid." Said Lonnie.

"Yeah I know, should have used my staff." She said as they kept running.

"Wait a minute." She said skidding to a halt.

"What are we running for? We can take these guys." She said as Lonnie turned to face them as well.

"Your right we've faced way worse than this." he told her.

As soon as they were in range Batwoman and Anarky launched themselves at the group. Babs took out Mammoth with a kick to the chest. Anarky threw his 'A' shaped shurikens at Gizmo and Jinx while Batwoman was locked in battle with Private HIVE. Babs drew her staff as they went at each other with their respective weapons, Barbara tried to get past his shield by rapidly jabbing her staff at him and landed a few blows when he went on the offensive and threw a punch. Barbara kneed him in the gut before punching him out. The Private spun around on one foot and landed on his chin. In the next second a large masked wrestler came at her. Batwoman dropped back and sent him flying over with her legs and crashed into Mammoth. Barbara got back on her feet ninja style and looked back at the two. Jinx and Gizmo were pulling double duty firing their blasts at Anarky as he evaded the blasts and continued towards them with his golden staff drawn and whacked Gizmo in the side knocking him back. Jinx was about to fire at him point blank when he grabbed her wrist and swept her off her feet, literally. Gizmo got back up and fired a machine gun and several rockets at him. Anarky spun his staff as the bullets go in all directions and leaped forward dodging the mini rockets as they explode behind him and a little too close for Jinx's liking. Gizmo had enough and threw down his controller and pressed a button on his chest transforming him into a green mech suit and fired his arm cannons at Anarky blowing the crimson teen across the hallway.

"Anarky!" Batwoman yelled as Mammoth grabbed her in a crushing bear hug from behind.

"Grab the scrumbuffer!" Gizmo ordered as Jinx and HIVE went to retrieve his unconscious body.

Batwoman struggled to break free of Mammoth's grip but couldn't. Just then Bruno Mannheim walked in sans cultic cloak.

"Nice work guys. You put up more of a fight than I expected. Put him in the stockade with the others. I got a special treat in mind for you Batwoman." He smirked and turned away.

Mammoth followed after his boss separating her from her teammate.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" she thrashed about.

As they walked out of the corridor Kid Devil was under a laser net while Ravager was bound to the wall with a claw grappler around her waist as Mannheim approached her.

"Since you killed my chef, I guess I'll have to try something else with you guys." He said with hands behind his back.

"Put them with Anarky until I can figure out just punishment." He ordered his men.

The mobsters silently obeyed their boss and dragged the two renegades away. One guy bound Ravager's hands together and slung her over his shoulder as another dragged the net carrying Kid Devil who growled and slashed at the netting with his claws but it was no use. A while later the three of them were led down to the dungeon and were shackled to the wall where a forth prisoner resided while Kid Devil was put in an artic chamber to keep him from escaping.

"Let's see you break out of that!" a man in sunglasses patted the transparent chamber. The others laughed as they left the stockade.

Kid Devil wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees as he tried to maintain body heat breathing out small puffs of fire. Meanwhile Batwoman was being brought to the forefront.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Mannheim.

"Yeah you could say you're the main attraction." Mammoth chuckled. The rest of his teammates reveled in what was about to happen.

"Tie her down." Mannheim ordered. Gizmo and Jinx grabbed for her while she was still in Mammoth's arms.

"Hey!" she yelled as she struggled to get lose.

Back in the dungeon Ravager tried to get lose as she tugged at her chains as Anarky was starting to come to.

"Hey Karl Marx, get up!" she said.

"Ugh, what?" he said disoriented as he came to.

"We need to figure a way out of here." She told her teammate.

"Got you covered." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's cool I'm on your side." He said appearing out of the shadows on the other side of the cell. A boy in a purple uniform with gold stripes lining the sides and shoulders of his jersey and wore a domed visor helmet walked towards them.

"Name's Orpheus, I'm an agent of Batman." He said holding out a badge that contained the Bat symbol.

Orpheus opened his visor revealing a black teen under the helmet.

"How did you find us?" Rose asked.

"Wasn't hard, I'm one of the prison guards. Who all we have in here?" he asked stepping in.

"Wait Kid Devil's inside that freezer get him out of there." She said.

"You got it Princess." He saluted with two fingers and made his way over.

"Princess?" she said.

Orpheus entered the combination on the keypad and opened the door. An icy fog poured out with Eddied huddled in a ball with frost on his back and shoulders shivering. As he reached for him Eddie lashed out at him.

"It's ok I'm on your side!" he yelled holding his hand out.

Eddie crawled out of the chamber on his hands and knees. Another guy in an eagle costume freed Rose and the others as she rushed over to him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Uggggh! Now I know how a fudge bar feels like!" he shivered.

"Hey what about this guy in here?" the other guy asked.

"What is it Eagle?" he asked.

Next to Anarky was an Arabic boy that had been beaten almost beyond recognition.

"Kid are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?" he replied.

"Come on we have to get him out of here." Orpheus said.

"Think you can walk?" he asked.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm…crippled below the waist." He said.

"What did they do to you?" Eagle asked.

"Just about everything, they beat me when I wouldn't join Intergang." He said.

"They're going to pay for that." Golden Eagle said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they will. Stand back." The boy told him.

Golden Eagle took a few steps back unsure what was about to happen.

"Black Adam!" a bolt of magical lightning tore through the ceiling and struck the young boy and started to grow stronger.

Before long he was standing on his two feet as a black and yellow suit with a gold lightning bolts covered his chest back and arms transforming him into Osiris. The teen stood in the midst of the dark room with arcs of lightning coursing through his body.

"Let's rock their world." He told them.

Back in the sanctuary the Hive had succeeded in securing Batwoman to a stone cross that lay in the middle of the platform. As she looked up she saw the golden outline of a shattered cross over a crimson backdrop as Mannheim put his cloak back on but kept the hood down as the rest of the congregation assembled.

"Let us begin." He smiled at her.

"My friends we are gathered here tonight in the fulfillment of a great prophesy, the sacrifice of the Batwoman!" Mannheim said.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I wasnt sure if the ending might have been that great, especially with the introduction of a couple new characters. One in partical I have special plans for. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and the new character additions I put in. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	11. Dissolution

_Authors' note: All right I'm back with another chapter, took me a while to figure this one out but I think you'll like what I have in store. Enjoy_

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 11**

**Dissolution**

"Titans come in do you read me?" Anarky asked.

Lifting the button on his communicator he received nothing but dead air.

"Your communicator is useless. Nothing can get in or out of this place." Orpheus told him.

"So we're pretty much on our own." Rose said.

"Yeah, you can see why it's so important to get outside people in here." He said facing her.

"Yeah except now we're cut off from our teams so how are we suppose to get out of here?" Eddie asked.

"Like I said, I work security. I know every square inch of this place every exit, every camera." He told them.

"So then what about Batwoman?" Anarky asked stepping forward.

Orpheus put two fingers to the temple of his helmet and started scanning the building's blueprints. Her image came up on screen and showed her lying down with a mass of people surrounding her. He groaned and shook his head.

"She's in the main hall, I think there going to sacrifice her." he said.

"Let's move!" Anarky said racing past them.

"Why would they sacrifice her?" Rose asked.

"That's one thing I haven't figured out yet about this organization. All I can guess is that their planning something big." He said as they raced down the hallway.

Back in the main hall Batwoman struggled as Mannheim started the ceremony by opening the Crime Bible. Back in the corridor Orpheus alerted the team to an upcoming obstacle.

"There's a camera 40 feet ahead." He told them.

"I got it!" Kid Devil said as he leaped through the air and tore it apart with his claws.

The screen went blank in the control room with no one paying attention to it. The guards were too busy watching the ceremony on the main screen. Just as they were coming around the corner the team ran into Jinx catching both teams off guard. Immediately she flung a series of energy blades at them the guys dodged them as best they could. Rose nailed her with a flying kick to the chest and knocked her against a wall. Ravager put her blade to Jinx's neck to finish her.

"We don't have time for that!" Orpheus yelled turning the corner and ran into the rest of her team.

"Hey what are you guys doing down here?!" Mammoth yelled.

"Take em out!" Orpheus yelled.

The two sides went on the offensive; the Hive brute threw a punch at Orpheus missing him as he slid between his legs. Mammoth looked up and saw Osiris coming at him. The teen cupped his hands together summoning a magical lightning ball and thrust it at his chest knocking the Goliath through a wall. Gizmo fired his rockets at Anarky; Rose jumped in front of him and crossed her swords creating a force field. Once the threat subsided Anarky threw himself into the air and knocked Gizmo out of the sky with his staff to the skull knocking him out.

"Nice teamwork." She smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

See-More was all that was left as he launched a series of eyeball attacks at the group each having it's own ability. But the team shot past the attacks and hurdled towards him.

"Waa!" he yelled as they knocked him out with a joint punch to the face.

Just then Cinderblock appeared blocking the hallway, Golden Eagle sailed forward with an electrified mace in hand and smashed his face with it taking the giant down as the rest of the team maneuvered past him.

"So it has been prophesized in the Book of Cain, that if a virgin heroine of the purest blood is slain by the Sacred Stone of Cain then that untainted blood shall let loose the Demon King of Hell. And start a glorious revolution of blood. The Batwoman is that heroine, and now let us bring our lord to Earth, the great and powerful Neron!" he cried.

Upon hearing this some of the villains started to murmur amongst themselves. Some of which were starting to question the cult leader's sanity.

"What's wrong?" he growled. Brother Blood stepped forward from the masses and cleared his throat.

"Uh Mr. Mannheim are you certain this is what the Book of Crime says?" he asks.

"You doubt my authority Blood?" he asked.

"Of course not I've dealt with plenty of wackjobs in my lifetime. What I'm asking is, are you certain that book is what you claim it is?" he asked. The audience started to side with Blood on this one.

"How dare you, my men found the Crime Bible in an underground Turkish temple dating back hundreds of years this book is bound by the original stone Cain used to slay Abel." He said holding up a sling like rock.

"The murder of Abel brought evil into the world and thus we are bound by it. Evil is an unstoppable force that has overtaken the world and will be the new rule in this 21st Century Day!" he yelled.

"Listen Manny, I know a thing or two about evil cults. And if there's anything I know it's that bringing the Devil to Earth is a horrid idea. So unless you want to doom us all I suggest you step back from this charade." Blood told him.

"It seems as though we have a dissenter in our ranks." Mannheim said in a low voice.

An explosion blew out a wall as Orpheus, Ravager and the others made their debut.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Replied Blood.

As the team faced the ranks of the HIVE 500 and Intergang, the cult members themselves didn't know who to fight.

Mannheim drew in a frustrated breath of air.

"The HIVE 500 are no longer part of us, destroy them all!" he yelled.

Well that answered that, the members of Intergang turned against their ex-brethren drawing their guns while the Hive had more unique weapons to rely on. As the battle soon devolved into a free for all, the 'Titans' made their way through the battlefield to save Babs. Some like Golden Eagle flew over the battle while others like Ravager and Kid Devil went right through them. Orpheus' shoes became rollerblades and drew a pair of oversized daggers from his thighs and cut through the ranks. Osiris blew others away with his lightning blasts and feats of strength. Taking down villains with several well placed hits as he tore through the flood of villains while Brother Blood rushed the stage to take on Mannheim. The Hive leader came at him with a flying kick that knocked him back into the curtains. Blood then turned his attention to Batwoman.

"Nothing personal." He told her as Mannheim came back at him with a flying kick.

"You think you have what it takes to beat me? I've taken down guys that were a thousand times worse than you!" Mannheim growled.

"Says that pot to the kettle." Smirked Blood.

Mannheim created a golden energy ball in his left hand and hurled it at Blood. The villain was thrown off stage into the riot as Mannheim turned to sacrifice Babs.

"Now where were we?" he asked picking up the jagged sling.

"Here!" she yelled as her binding tore lose and hit him in the face.

Barbara undid the rest of her bindings and was free, and came flying at him with an airborne roundhouse kick. Mannheim blocked the attack and skidded back on his feet as Barbara landed in a crouched down fighting stance. Mannheim came charging back at her wielding the Stone of Cain. Barbara did a one handstand and kicked his chest spinning around in the air before landing another kick knocking him into the podium and breaking it. Mannheim groaned clutching his chest as he struggled to get up.

"Not bad little lady." He groaned.

Barbara returned to a fighting stance without saying a word.

"The strong, silent type huh?" he said getting up.

"I'm more a girl of action." She told him.

As the battle continued on the Titan-esk members were being overpowered by the combined effort of the HIVE and Intergang while they were still fighting each other. Being outnumbered a million to one Orpheus and the others wouldn't last much longer. Eddie slashed at several gang members with his claws and shot flames at the members of the HIVE, while Orpheus fought off the ones he could with his blades. And employed the technology in his suit to issue out a force blast through his glove that threw several bad guys back, Rose was cutting through the ranks with her swords while Osiris used his lightning powers to punch his way through the slew of gang members. While Golden Eagle punched out several HIVE teammates with his armored fists while smashing another one across the chest with his mace and sent him flying into the wall and ceiling. Batwoman continued her battle with Mannheim who blasted her staff in half before throwing another punch at her. As she ducked Blood blasted him with his Sonic Cannon and threw him into a wall. As she looked over her shoulder Blood turned and fired at her and sent her to the ground as he got back on the stage. Bruno got back on his feet and formed an energy ball in his hands and blasted Brother Blood.

The cyborg jumped over the beam as it flew over the crowd and took out a wall on the far side of the building. Brother Blood came down on him with his cannon charged and blasted him before his foot reached Mannheim's chest. The blast missed him by inches but his foot was dead on and sent them through a blue curtain. Down on the ground Mannheim formed an energy blade with his hand and slashed off Blood's right hand.

"No!" he yelled before Mannheim punched him in the chest and knocked him back.

"You're probably wondering where I got these powers?" he told him.

"I'm guessing you got them from the Crime Bible." He responded.

"Correct." Bruno replied.

"Figured as much, there's no way a regular person like yourself could suddenly develop powers." Brother Blood said getting to his feet.

"With the exception of metahumans." Mannheim finished.

"And I have a file on almost every metahuman on the planet." Blood told him.

"And I now have powers the likes of which the world has never seen." Mannheim said with hands glowing.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Blood scoffed.

Mannheim growled and went to power up before he could, the building started to quake and a nearby wall was blown apart. As the two looked up, everyone else that was fighting turned their attention and saw the Titans made their grand entrance.

"Is this a private party?" Nightwing asked.

"Because we're crashing." Said Raven.

"The Titans!" Blood yelled.

"Oh boy are we glad to see you guys." Said Orpheus.

"Looks like we're just in time." said Cy.

"Let's see if this evens the odds a little." Replied Beast Boy.

"Attack!" Brother Blood yelled.

"Titans go!" yelled Nightwing.

As mobsters opened fire on the Titans Raven opened her cloak and absorbed a score of mobsters sending them into another dimension. While Nightwing worked this way through the troops taking everyone down with a series of strikes with his staff and dropped like flies. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and clawed at several Hive students. While Cyborg cleared a path with his sonic cannon and Starfire cleared her own with a flurry of starbolts. Terra tore up the ground knocking villains off balance as she flew past. Red Robin sliced his way through the ranks with his sword making his way over to Rose while Red X used his shurikens and performed martial arts. Nite-Wing was close by doing his own thing with his staff. In minutes the team had decimated the entire ranks of Intergang and the Hive whose fast and furious drive didn't give either side time to react. Nightwing made it the stage shortly thereafter to facedown the two men and the rest of his team appeared behind him. Brother Blood wisely decided to retreat from the battle.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have more important things to attend to." He said before teleporting out taking the unconscious Hive students with him.

"Looks like it's just us then." Nightwing said.

"You think I'm afraid of you guys?" he said wielding a massive energy ball in his hands.

Nightwing got back as Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Orpheus, Arsenal, Osiris and Kid Devil combined their powers into a colossal energy blast as Mannheim threw his. The combined energies overpowered it and sent it flying back at Mannheim the gangster yelled as he was blown away by the blast but didn't kill him. The cult leader hit a wall his cloak and suit were ruined and was knocked unconscious.

"You ok?" Nightwing asked Babs.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for coming." She said.

"No problem." He told her.

Barbara turned and walked over to the Crime Bible lay discarded on the floor and picked it up. Inside was an illustration of her being sacrificed.

"He wasn't kidding." She said picking it up and placing the edge of it on her thigh.

"What is it?" Dick asked kneeling down beside her.

"It's a Crime Bible, I thought Mannheim was full of it but apparently he wasn't." she said examining the book.

"We'll get it processed, let's get these guys rounded up." he told the group.

"Already on it." Raven said going for her communicator to alert the police.

Later that evening at Titans Tower, Barbara sat on the ledge overlooking the ocean when Dick approached her.

"Everything ok?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"It's just a lot to take in." she said looking down at the island.

"I was almost sacrificed today to bring Neron to Earth, I didn't know what to expect if I was going to make it out of there or what." She said solemnly.

"I can't imagine what that must be like, I've been in plenty of life and death situations before but I've never been through what you went through. You know I wouldn't put you in danger, maybe I should reconsider my role as leader." He said.

"No Dick…" she said touching his arm.

"You're a great leader, you know the risks and what we face on a daily basis." She told him.

"But I should done more research and assessed the greater risk before I sent anyone in there. If anything happened to you or anyone else on this team, I wouldn't forgive myself." He said.

"That's just part of life." She told him.

"She's right you know." Star said they looked back and saw her coming towards them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She said.

"No you weren't eavesdropping." Barbara told her.

Nightwing leaned back on his palms and stared up at the night sky.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have any right to do this kind of stuff." He said.

"We trust you wholeheartedly and you've always come through for us in the past." Kori told him.

"And what makes you a great leader is that you don't give up, so don't start now. You have a lot of people that depend on you." Barbara told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Besides you've seen what happens when you're gone. This team would be a mess without you." Kori told him.

The Titan leader cracked a smile.

"That's true, when one of us goes the whole damn team falls apart." he said with a chuckle.

"And you're the one that held the team together when the Beta Titans disbanded." Said Kori.

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"Well as long as you're all right I guess that's all that matters." He said patting Barbara's shoulder before standing up and walking out.

"He really is a great leader." Said Kori.

"Yeah but even then that's a lot of responsibility to put on a man's shoulders." Said Barbara.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? Hope you guys liked it. I tried to get this out as soon as I can so I'm sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think. Already planning out the next storyline. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	12. Deconstructing A Hero

_Author's Note: Hey guess what? That's right it's a rare double update, I've been looking forward to doing this storyarc for a while so I hope you guys like it. I couldnt get it out soon enough it seemed like. Anyway enjoy. _

**Chapter 12**

**Deconstructing A Hero**

In Washington, DC a man sat in his office going over the surveillance video of the battle involving the Titans and the Religion of Crime and watched the moment when the Titans defeated Bruno Mannheim with a combined energy blast and took him out.

"Looks like our benefactor has come a long way." He said focusing and freezing the image on Cyborg.

"I'll have to thank him one of these days for allowing us to borrow his technology." He said. Behind him was a sign that read United States Department of Defense along with government seal right beneath it.

Back in San Francisco, Beast Boy looked in the mailbox and pulled out a small card that was addressed to Victor Stone.

"Hey Vic, this came in the mail." Beast Boy said as he handed it over to his partner.

"It's an invitation to Sarah Charles' wedding." He said opening it.

"Who's Sarah Charles?" Starfire asked.

Vic hesitated a bit before answering.

"She was a woman I use to date, she helped me through physical therapy when I was turned into this." he said putting his hand against his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"No it's cool, kind of surprised she'd send me one." He said looking at it.

"So are you going to go?" Dick asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

The guys took their cue and turned their attention back to the TV. Vic threw the invite in the trash and left the room. And stood on the rooftop a few minutes looking out over the ocean reflecting on the past. After his transformation into Cyborg it was hard for him to adjust to everything, until she came along. Sarah was a soothing voice in his torrent of despair, when he wanted to die she gave him a reason to live. Through her kindness he became acclimated to what he was and slowly began to accept himself as half man, half machine.

_Ooooooohhh ohhh.  
So that's the way it is.  
You can just go find someone else and let me go  
Like you don't know owe me a thing  
But I can handle this, I've been through it all before  
And you get yours and im gonna bounce back again_

It wasn't long before he started to develop feelings for her and she began to love the man he'd become. In those days she was the only one that ever understood him and made him feel like something more than a science project gone awry.

_You can tell someone, that you'll be there  
And then walk away, like you don't care  
I'm not saying this cause im mad  
I just want you to understand,  
One day, its gonna catch up with you_

And now here she was getting married to another man. Sitting in front of a mirror in her wedding dress, Sarah was a young black woman in her mid 20s, with a small Afro hairstyle and looked to be around 25. A sad look came across her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_What goes around comes around  
Baby I thought you knew  
Do somebody wrong for too long,  
its gonna get done to you  
And you did me bad and got away  
Play me like a fool  
Thought you knew, 360 is coming right back to you_

Sarah came at a crucial time in Vic's life, if it wasn't for her love and kindness he might not be around today. She was the reason for his survival not the machines, only she could strengthen his spirit and give him a sense of purpose. And convinced him to use his new body and new abilities for good. In a way she was indirectly responsible for making him into a hero.

_You must be sitting on top of the world  
Feeling like you're finally free and you will see that it won't be too long  
Taking what you deserve, then you're the one that somebody leaves  
Then you'll think of me and wish you never did me wrong baby_

Like any relationship theirs began to drift apart, until there was nothing left to mend. Though they cared about each other deeply they decided to end the relationship. Vic relocated to Jump City not long after that when he met up with the Titans. In time they would help him take his mind away from Sarah. Although she regretted the decision she knew that it was for the best for him to branch out and grow up on his own.

_You can tell someone, that you'll be there  
And then walk away, like you don't care  
You might decide you want me back but it'll be too late for that  
That's all I have to say_

_What goes around comes around  
Baby I thought you knew  
Do somebody wrong for too long  
Its gonna get done to you  
And you did me bad and got away  
Play me like a fool  
Thought you knew, 360 is coming right back to you  
Thought you knew, 360 is coming right back to you_

In time he'd let go of her and evolved into the fun loving Cyborg we know and love today. Joining the Titans was great for Vic and instilled him with the sense of purpose he once felt. Now as the team's second in command he was able to do great things, he knew she'd be proud of him if she could see him today.

_Just like the way that this world turns  
Play the game that way and you'll get burned  
Thought you know, ohhh  
What goes around comes around  
Baby I thought you knew_

And would find many new loves during his time with the Titans in the form of Jinx, Sarasim, Bumblebee and even nursed a crush on Kole. Hell he even hooked up with a soap opera woman once. All in all he didn't think he'd have a lot of chances at love given his condition, happy to say he was proven wrong time and again.

_Do somebody wrong for too long,  
its gonna get done to you  
And you did me bad and got away  
Play me like a fool  
Thought you knew, 360_

_What goes around, comes around ohhh (360)  
What goes around comes around 360 (360)  
What goes around, comes around 360 ohh (360)  
What goes around, comes around 360 (360) is coming around_

She had provided him with a lot of things, maybe it couldn't hurt going to this wedding, as a gesture of friendship. But first he'll have to find something to wear. Vic made his way downstairs and picked the wedding invite out of the trash.

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na_

As Sarah pulled on her veil she stood up from her chair and turned to face her bridesmaids signaling that she was ready. With the rest of the wedding party waiting in an outdoor ceremony a man waited in the shadows wearing only a hooded sweatshirt, his face a skewed underneath the hood. As Sarah made her way out the Wedding March started up, bouquet in hand and walked down the center aisle that was made of a thin white paper as her groom waited. It was then the villain struck, jumping through the hedges and opened fire. An explosion rocked the area as Vic drove to the wedding and could see the visible smoke and fire from over of wall and sped into the right lane tearing through the grass to the wedding. Cyborg jumped over the brick wall and took him out with his Sonic Cannon. The assassin skidded across the grass, his hoodie reduced to shreds. When the man looked him in the eye Cyborg was dumbstruck.

"Ron?" he said.

"Miss me brother?" he said tearing off the remainder of his shirt revealing black polished armor underneath.

"What are you doing man?" he said.

"Carrying out my revenge!" he said firing a blast at Cyborg.

The beam got him in the chest and shoulder and knocked him on his back and slid across the wet grass.

The armor he wore seemed to be a variant of Cyborg's own armor; black muscle molded steel covered his chest, forearms and legs. With gold light up portions on his outer forearms and seemed to be wearing black pants under his armor, with a slimmer build and had a bald head with some sort of tentacles wrapped around the back of his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Their what happened to me!" he yelled pointing at Dr. Charles and her fiancé.

"What are you talking about?" he said getting up.

"They performed experiments on me and turned me into this, a cyborg just like you!" he said thumbing his chest.

"What?" he said.

"Vic it's not what you think." She explained.

"Shut up!" he yelled firing his cannon at them.

Cyborg bum rushed and tackled Ron to the ground as Sarah and her husband got down evading the blast as it hit the archway behind them. Sarah's husband quickly led her off while the two duked it out.

"They turned us into monsters, all of us! Now they're all going to pay, starting with you!" Ron said punching his face.

Vic held out his hand as Ron aimed his cannon at his best friend.

"Come on Ron, don't do this. We're best friends!" he said.

"Were best friends, now you're just an obstacle!" he said pointing his cannon at his face.

"I know Dr. Charles she wouldn't do this to people." Vic said.

"You can thank the f#cking government for that!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Vic asked still holding off his cannon as best he could.

"The Defense Department took a bunch of Iraq War vets and turned them into cyborgs. They've gone too far I'm telling you!" he said struggling with his own cannon.

"Your not making any sense man, why would they do that?"

"A bunch of veterans that got their arms and legs blown off were outfitted with your technology to save their lives, but now are being used as living weapons for the government under a thing called Project: M." he told him.

Vic managed to throw him off and got some distance. Ron yelled as he started to change involuntarily. His biceps were encased in steel with gold light up shoulderpads similar to Vic's. Finally a gold helmet with a red visor encased the top of his head completing the transformation and fired a red sonic cannon blast at him. Cyborg ducked as the beam went past his head and activated his own cannon.

"They made me kill a bunch of people overseas just to test my power. Called me Homicide." He said as he stood there.

"I have no real control over my body, not as long as he's in charge." He told him.

"He who? Tell me Ron, I can help you." He pleaded.

"No it's too late for me, but maybe you can save the soldiers. There's still a chance for them Vic I know you can do It." He said before collapsing to the ground.

"Ron!" he rushed over to him.

At the same time Sarah made her way over to the fallen cyborg. Vic looked up at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's been shut down." She said.

"How could you do this?" he said getting up.

"Vic, I'm sorry I had no choice. If I didn't…"

But Vic blew her off and stormed off.

"Vic! Victor!" she said.

"Someone messed with my best friend, I don't who this person is but it's on." He said.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Incase you havent figured it out, Ron and Vic are not actually brothers. This is based off the new Cyborg miniseries DC Comics is publishing. Hopefully this will make a great story arc from my perspective. The song that was playing earlier is a brand new one by Josh Hedge called 360. I actually thought about doing little songfics in here before but since it was mostly action oriented. But I decided this was appropriate in a Cyborg centric story. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	13. Soldiers of Fortune, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right this is going to be a little shorter than previous chapters. The reason I'm doing this is so I can better cover what I intend to, so the storyline doesnt seemed rushed and it makes more sense to break it down into a two part arc. Hope you guys like it. _

**Soldiers of Fortune, Part 1**

"Cyborg come in, do you read? What the hell's happening out there?" Nightwing asked over the communicator.

"An old friend of mine attacked Charles' wedding, he was a cyborg just like me. Said the government was turning veterans into cyborgs to use as weapons." He said in a serious tone.

"Your not making any sense." He said.

"Doesn't matter, this is something I have to settle on my own." He told him.

"Vic wait you don't know what your getting yourself into." Reasoned Dick.

"I'll call for backup if I need it, terminating connection." He said before cutting out.

Dick stood over the computer stunned as the communications system went dead, switching it off he collapsed in his chair not sure what to make of the situation.

"Why would he do this?" he said to himself before pressing a button on the council.

"Titans to the Command Center." He called on the loudspeaker.

The team arrived in the living room a moment later with most of them assembled.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg just told me of a report at Sarah Charles' wedding and has now decided to investigate a lead on his own."

"So then what's the problem?" Starfire asked.

"He thinks the government is behind it." He answered. The rest of the team looked at him dumbstruck.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah I know the CIA's this big, scary organization but even they wouldn't attack a wedding…would they?" asked Gar.

"According to him, a old friend of his was turned into a cyborg using his technology and sought revenge on Dr. Charles and her fiancé. The guy known as Ron Evers revealed that the government was behind his transformation and that Sarah had a hand in it. I want one of you to investigate the matter with Dr. Charles see if we can get our facts straight. Starfire I want you and Beast Boy to do just that while I try and talk some sense into Vic before he gets himself into something he's not ready to face." Said Dick.

"I'll go with you, it's going to take more than one knucklehead to knock some sense into this Guy." Said Roy.

Nightwing gave him a glance.

"What? He's a stubborn guy, it'll take two dudes that are just as stubborn to talk him down." Said Roy.

"All right. The rest of you keep watch over the city incase there's any more trouble." Dick said.

"You got it." Said Terra.

"All right let's move!" he said as they rushed off.

Back in Washington the Director was already aware of Cyborg's intended plans.

"So Cyborg's on the warpath huh? Maybe its time we bring the war to him." he said as he sat back in his leather chair his fingertips touching one another.

The Director pressed a button under his desk as his chair and the wall slid back and disappeared behind it. A few minutes later he was in an ultra secret lab beneath the Pentagon where several life sized tubes held the bodies of several soldiers. As he walked into the lab a group of soldiers approached him.

"I got a job for you guys, today you'll be meeting your inspiration." He told the group.

"So what do we know about these guys?" asked Dick.

"From what Ron could tell me, not a lot. He told me they were using soldiers as genie pigs. That was all I could get out of him before he went offline." Said Vic.

"So we're dealing with some real jacked up guys here. And whoever's pulling the strings…" said Roy.

"Is even more messed up than anyone we've faced." Finished Dick.

"You have no idea." A blonde guy said stepping out behind a tree.

The three assumed a fighting stance as more soldiers came forward each of them sporting different types of cybernetic advancements. As one soldier rolled forward on what looked like a human tank with legs. As more and more cyber soldiers started to appear, a forth one appeared in the center of a tree and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck with a set of retractable blades in his forearms appeared. Nightwing and Cyborg froze not wanting to risk his life.

"Who are you guys?" Cyborg demanded.

"We're called the Soldiers of Fortune." Said a blond soldier with red eyes. He appeared to be the most normal out of the group.

"And we're on orders to take you guys down." Said the human tank.

"We're the Titans, we don't want to fight. We want to help." Nightwing said.

"Think it's a little late for that." said the tank.

"But your going to need help when we're through with you." Said Blindman.

Another soldier with rocket launchers for shoulders took a step towards them, as his comrades got ready to fight.

"I see you've met my group. Allow me to introduce them." a man with red hair, shades and a trenchcoat approached them.

"The name's Robert Orr, I'm the director of Project: M." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Cyborg asked.

"Why? I'm giving these guys a second chance at life. Through your technology they will keep serving their country for as long as needed. Soldiers, sound off." He said.

The man with the glowing red eyes and blonde hair was the first to speak up.

"Blindman/Mitchell Hale, leader of the Soldiers of Fortune." He said.

"DeMarcus Chapelle they call me Mauler." He said. DeMarcus was a young black soldier that had the lower half of his body converted into a tank like vehicle.

"Juben Martinez/Projectile." Juben was a college age soldier with red hair that had both of his arms replaced with shoulder mounted rocket launchers.

"Caleb Wilkerson/Blend." Said the man holding Roy hostage. Blend was a man with a special skin that allowed him to blend into and merge with any background or setting as the guys found out. He was the only one without a shirt and had blue stripes that went across his body.

"Augusto Gutierrez/Shriek." Said another red haired man. Shriek had a sonic disruptor cannon for a right hand as well as armored chest plating.

"And Dominic Arov/Deng." Said the last man. Deng was a Sudanese man that looked like a one-man operating room with countless robot arms coming out of his chest and back.

"All of this was possible because of you Cyborg, congratulations. Boys…show him your thanks." Robert said as the guys went in to attack.

Nightwing went for his communicator to call in the others; Shriek used his sonic disruptor cannon on the guys. The deafening scream the cannon made was horrendous as Nightwing struggled to sent out the alert before dropping it and falling to the ground himself. The communicator short-circuited and exploded a few inches away from him. Arsenal struggled with his captor and the eardrum shattering noise before finally breaking free of him Roy slipped under and punched his opponent in the jaw making him drop to the ground. Cyborg covered his ears before firing his sonic cannon at Shriek taking him out and causing the noise to cease. Mauler took at the team and fired his cannon at them. Nightwing and Cy look up to see the beam coming at them as Roy dragged Dick and shoved Vic out of the way at the last second before it hit. The blast hit the earth and sent them flying. Back at the tower the alarm sounded alerting the team of the attack.

"Let's go guys!" Terra said as the rest of the team rushed out.

"But what about Dr. Charles?" Beast Boy asked.

"They need us now." Terra said as Gar and Kori looked at each other not sure what to do next.

**To be continued...**

_Author's Note: All right sorry if this chapter didnt turn out so great. I've kind of been distracted with wanting to do the next storyline. But fear not, I shall finish up the Soldiers of Fortune arc as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter better and it will all make sense to the readers. I'm sorry for the wait. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	14. Soldiers of Fortune, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I wanted to try and get this one up as soon as I could. And I've done just that. So here it is, the conclusion to the Soldiers of Fortune storyarc. Hope you guys like it. enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 14**

**Soldiers of Fortune, Part 2**

As Beast Boy and Starfire were about ready to head out they received a message from none other than Dr. Sarah Charles.

"Hello? Titans is anyone there?" she asked on the computer screen.

Beast Boy and Starfire stopped and went to the computer.

"Uh, this is the Titans…what do you want?" he asked.

"If you have time there's something I need to tell you about the cyborg program." She said.

"Uh we're kind of in the middle of something right now." He told her.

"I'm sorry but this really cant wait. If you want to know more about our role in the Soldiers of Fortune, come to S.T.A.R. Labs right away." She told them.

Kori and Gar looked at each other not sure what to make of it.

"What do you think? Should we?" he asked.

"If she says it's important then we have to come." She reasoned.

"Yeah but what about the guys?" he asked.

"It's all right, we can handle them. You go go see what Dr. Charles wants." Terra told them.

The two Titans reluctantly agreed to the plan and set off for S.T.A.R. Labs. Arriving at the facility a while later the two walked through the doors into the lab where Dr. Charles was waiting for them.

"Are you the Titans?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm Beast Boy and this is Starfire." He said.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Star said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Beast Boy asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Come this way, there's something I need to show you." She said.

Back in town the rest of the team arrived at the city park where the attack was taking place. Terra came sailing in on a rock and tore up the earth sending a tidal wave of dirt separating the two factions. Blindman was able to see through the dust and dirt and came barreling through tackling Nightwing to the ground as the Titan leader struggled against him. Red Robin drew his sword as he took on Blend. The soldier called forth the blades in his forearms and did battle with the young Titan, while Terra fought Mauler. The Earth Titan flew towards the human tank as he opened fire on her. Terra hurled a chunk of earth at him that blew apart on impact. The soldier growled as she came out and kicked him in the face. The cyborg staggered back trying to keep his balance before falling over. Aggravated he fired off his cannon in the open air as Terra showed up behind him.

Red-X did battle with Projectile or rather the other way around as the rocket launching soldier set his sites on the former thief and fired his rockets at him as X did his best to dodge the attacks before throwing himself in the air at Projectile.

Back at the lab Dr. Charles led Beast Boy and Starfire to a secret lab where she was conducting what she thought was her greatest experiment.

"You see I wasn't originally involved in Project: M. But I was trying to save something that was just as important." she said swiping a clearance card into a slot.

The doors opened and she led the duo in. As the fog cleared out of the lab a chill came over the two. They weren't sure if it was the temperature or if it was their nerves, as they walked into the lab their questions concerning Dr. Sarah Charles would soon be answered. Lying on a table was a young woman that seemed to be in stasis, but there was something else about her.

"This is my niece LaTonya Charles, she'd been taking an illegal drug known as Tar that was completely ravaged her body. The drug rotted her from the inside out, in order to save her life. I experimented on her using Cyborg's technology to replace her damaged organs. The drug spreads through the body like cancer and literally causes organs to decompose with her insides melting I had no choice than to take drastic measures in preserving her life. The final stages of usage is when the damage becomes apparent externally as you can plainly see." She told them.

Indeed she was in the last stages of the all-consuming disease having a left eye and arm already replaced with prosthetics.

"How much time does she have left?" Beast Boy asked.

"Gar!" Starfire scolded.

"No it's fine, by all accounts she should have died. But I hope that these…improvements will have extended her life for several years if not decades. She's been placed in an induced coma to help her body recover…and that's when he found out." she said.

"He who?" Beast Boy asked.

Dr. Charles sighed before answering.

"Robert Orr." She told him.

"The Director of the Defense Department?" he said.

"Yes, as me and my husband found out there's an entirely different side from what he shows the public." She told him.

"Why would he be involved in this?" he asked.

"The Director made an unexpected visit to the lab and when she came across LaTonya. He wanted to know if the same technology could be applied to soldiers and keep them fighting. I didn't want any part of it, but he said if we didn't comply not only would he have us sanctioned for engaging in an unapproved experiment he'd use the technology to resurrect soldiers so they can keep fighting the war for as long as needed." She told them.

Kori and Gar could scarcely believe what they had heard.

"That's horrible!" she said.

"And I thought Slade was a monster. You think he'd seriously go through with that?" asked Gar.

"I wouldn't put it past him, that's why he had me create the Soldiers of Fortune. So he wouldn't do the same to those that died. If I could I'd take him out myself." She said squeezing her fist in anger. Gar and Kori looked at each other.

"Then we're dealing with one seriously f#cked up individual." He said.

"And if what she's saying is true, then that means that the soldiers are unwilling pawns in this battle. We have to tell the others." Said Star.

"Dr. Charles is there a way we can turn off these guys?" he asked.

"You mean deactivate them? Yes I suppose we can, but more than likely Mr. Orr has the control." She said. The Titans sighed realizing this until the doctor's eyes lit up.

"However, there should be a backdoor program I can use to disengage their weapons systems. Since the programs are based on Cyborg's blueprints I should be able to bring it up. Though it may take some major hacking to do so." She said going to her computer.

"But if you hack into their systems wouldn't that in turn hack into Vic?" Starfire asked.

"Oh that's right damn." She said turning in her chair.

"Well there's got to be something else we can try." Gar told them.

"There is." She said getting up out of her chair and walked across the room.

Back at the park the battle continued. Roy broke away from his battle with one of the soldiers to take on Mr. Orr. The director looked up as he saw Harper descend upon him.

"Your going to pay for what you did!" he said.

Deng stood infront of Mr. Orr has he deployed a series of robot arms from his chest and back and grappled Roy in midair. The Titan struggled with the robotic arms as Deng struggled to keep him from going anywhere. As he continued to struggle Deng tossed him aside like a ragdoll. Arsenal tumbled across the grass drawing his bow and shot several arrows at Deng and Orr. As Deng did his best to protect his boss from the explosive arrows, the Titan raced forward through the smoke at Deng as the mercenary went to grab him with his robotic appendages. Roy got the drop on him and grabbed all four arms by the wrist. With the arms securely in his gasp he turned and threw Deng into the air the Sudanese soldier yelled as he sailed through the air before landing on his back. With the Soldier of Fortune disposed of Roy turned his sights and his pistol on the director who seemed unphased by the firearm. When Mr. Orr vanished from sight.

"What the…" before he could finish it Orr appeared behind him with a sword across his throat.

"Didn't think I had superpowers too did you?" Orr replied. Roy scoffed and closed his eyes.

"So we're back to this song and dance." He said before elbowing Orr in the chest and drove his boot into the man's groin.

Orr staggered back as Arsenal whipped around and fired a shot. Orr disappeared again as the bullet whizzed past and nearly struck one of his teammates. Orr appeared behind him a second time, but was countered by Roy's laser sword unsheathing it at the last minute before he could strike.

"Your pretty good, perhaps I could offer you a position in our ranks." Mr. Orr said.

"Thanks but I've dealt with your kind before. Let's just say I wasn't impressed by it." He told him.

"That's a shame, you would have made a valuable addition to the team." He said charging.

"I'm sure you say that to all the guys." Roy said before crossing swords with him again.

While this was going on Projectile and Mauler did an all out assault on Cyborg firing massive volleys of firepower at the Titan. The blast sent him and several other Titans flying backwards as Vic crashed into a tree as the two soldiers lumbered towards him. Blindman continued his battle with Nightwing who proved to be a very proficient martial artist as he attacked the Dark Knight's son with a fierce barrage of kicks and punches. Nightwing barely had time to react to any of the attacks and could only defend himself from said attacks. Slowly the tide began to turn with the Titans on the ropes it seemed, as through there defeat was imminent. The Titans weren't willing to destroy any of the soldiers knowing that they were only victims themselves. That knowledge combined with their advanced cybernetics gave the soldiers not only a physical advantage but a psychological one as well.

"Why are you guys doing this? Why do you serve him? Your heroes!" Nightwing said being choked by his own nightstick. Blindman struggled through his programming trying respond.

"We…have…no choice!" he said pressing down harder on Dick's windpipe.

"You always had a choice…part of you is still good…fight it!" he strained.

"I cant!" he said.

"Fight it!" Dick said. The Titan was starting to lose consciousness.

"For the sake of yourself and others…. keep…fighting." he said.

Grayson's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands went limp and fell to the ground. Blindman looked on in shock, as he lay there lifeless.

"No…. NOOO!" he yelled standing up.

The rest of the Titans looked up and saw him standing over Nightwing. Blindman clutched his head screaming in agony and thrashing around. The shock and trauma of what he'd done was overloading his computerized brain. It was then they discovered what had happened a look of absolute shock washed over all the Titans.

"Dick!" yelled Roy. The Titan yelled and slashed off Orr's arm at the shoulder.

The director screamed in pain clutching his stump as Roy punched him in the face and chest before kicking him in the stomach as hard as he could and knocked him to the ground.

"You bastard!" Orr yelled as Roy came down and punched him again.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he continued pummeling the Director until Tad and Lonnie managed to pull him away.

And struggled with his teammates as he tried to get in another beating at the man that sorely deserved it. As he thrashed to get free of his teammates he noticed electrical sparks emitting from the severed arm of the Director.

"He's a robot?" he said.

But this only spurred him to want to damage Orr even more and kept struggling with his teammates.

"Easy bro!" said Anarky.

"Let it go man, he's not worth it!" said Nite-Wing.

"He's totally worth it! Because of him my best friend's dead!" Roy screamed as Orr struggled to get to his feet.

Beast Boy and Starfire arrived shortly there afterward. It was the last thing they expected to find.

"Oh my God!" Starfire said as she rushed towards her husband. Enraged Blindman turned to his superior.

"You did this! This is all your fault! We were doing fine until we came up against these guys. Because of your blasted programming a man's dead!" he yelled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Orr stated.

"Don't you _dare_ belittle this! They were doing their jobs just like us!" he yelled coming at him.

By this time Mr. Orr was already back on his feet while Kori started administering CPR to Dick.

"Come on Dick." She said as she started doing compressions on his chest.

"I gave you guys another chance at fighting if it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't even have lives beyond your injuries." Mr. Orr told him.

"What you did was turn us into killing machines for your own profit." Blindman said getting closer to him.

"Stand down Hale!" he told him.

"Blow it out your ass Orr! I'm not taking this horses#it anymore. And I don't care who you send after me, as far as I'm concerned your dog meat. " He said as he got closer to him.

Orr staggered back a look of genuine fear washed across his face as Blindman ran and jump in the air. A trio of tentacles appears from his stump as he went to take on the leader of the Soldiers of Fortune. The tentacles wrapped around his left arm as the soldier descended and punched him in the face knocking him back a step. The director struggled with him as Blindman kicked him in the chest and spun with another well-placed kick to the face wrestling himself out of the Director's grip. The soldier slid back on his feet facing down his former boss.

"You're going to pay for this betrayal!" Orr told him.

"I don't think so, Soldiers of Fortune new orders attack Director Orr." He said.

"Don't- don't even think about it. I made you!" Orr said.

"Sorry but we side with our boy everytime." Mauler said as the rest of the soldiers attacked.

Robert's left arm transformed into a sonic cannon similar to Vic's and opened fire on them as Blindman went on the offensive throwing himself in the air once again. Orr fired his cannon; Blindman dodged it at the last second and used his laser vision on the Director hitting him in the left shoulder before nailing him once again with his body. As the battle went on Kori continued to work on her husband.

"Come on breathe!" she said as she pressed on his chest and breathed into him for the umpteenth time. When he didn't respond she continued treatment.

"I'm not giving up on you Dick." She said as she continued pumping until finally he started choking.

"Kor?" he said weakly.

"Dick! Oh I was afraid you were down for the count." She said hugging him.

"For a while, so did I." he said as he tried to get up.

"What did I miss?" he asked sitting up.

With all the Soldiers of Fortune gaining up on Orr it was obvious who was winning the battle. Mauler fired his cannon as his former boss as he once again had Blindman ensnared in his tentacles the blast went off at the Director's feet and launched the two of them into the air. Projectile fired his rockets as soon as the Director landed and was caught up in another explosion. The blast ripped away articles of clothing revealing armor underneath his tattered trench coat and suit.

"When did you do this?" Blindman asked.

"When we first started Project: M and created the cyborg known as Homicide and let him loose on a country. I learned first hand just how destructive we made him. At first I was impressed by this and ordered that more of you be experimented on and outfitted with even more unique and powerful weapons as I saw how much of a threat you posed to others I realized that you may one day want to turn on me. To make sure I wasn't ill prepared should you go rouge I had the doctor outfit me with a couple weapons of my own to defend myself. It was then I realized that this was the pathway to immortality and so made myself into what you see now." He said.

"So you made yourself into a weapon out of paranoia." Blindman said.

"How I came to possess this form is unimportant what matters now is that I have the power. I also have the power to shut you guys off, it's been great working with you but I'm afraid I'll have to terminate our contract." He said as a remote trigger appeared in his hand.

"No hard feelings though." He said. Before he could press it a Sonic Cannon beam hit him in the chest. The guys looked back and saw Homicide standing behind them with a whiff of smoke coming from his cannon.

"None taken." He said.

"Ron? H-how did you?" Cyborg asked.

"Dr. Charles reprogrammed me, now I'm my own man. I guess she's not so bad after all." he told him.

"I thought I'd seen the last of you!" Orr growled clutching his chest.

"Your going to wish you had. Right guys?" he asked.

"Right!" the Soldiers of Fortune yelled.

"By the way I got a little present for you guys, courtesy of Dr. Sarah Charles." He said broadcasting a feed from an antenna on his helmet.

"What, what's going on?" Blindman asked as he felt new information coming into him.

"It's a program designed to cancel out Orr's deactivation option now he has no control over us whatsoever." Ron told them.

"I like where this is going." Said Mauler.

"It's over Orr, surrender or be destroyed." Blindman said.

"Sorry guys, I'm not very big on losing." He told them.

"Then you give us no choice." He replied.

"You think you can take me? Come get some!" he yelled.

'Let's do this guys, for our country and that Titan." Blindman said as the team rushed forward.

Orr fired his sonic cannon at the team as they raced past the blaze and launched his tentacles at several of the soldiers. Mauler fired his tank cannon blowing off one of the tentacles as the rest of the guys went after him. And was overwhelmed in seconds by his former soldiers. As each of the soldiers got in one good hit, ripping out his remaining tentacles while Blindman smashed his Sonic Cannon. Robert fought them off as best he could but it was no use there were too many of them to fight. In desperation he tried to energize his damaged cannon.

"Orr don't do it, if you fire the cannon will self destruct!" Blindman told him.

"If that means taking all of you out, so be it!" he said activating it.

Beams of brilliant blue light poured from fractures and the mouth of the sonic cannon as it began to overload.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled.

The sorceress raised her arms as dark energy flowed about her; a bright blue flash of light overtook the soldiers and vanished in a brilliant explosion. The Titans shielded their eyes from the blinding light. What they say next took their breath away. The soldiers all of them were in one piece including Orr as they laid about unconscious.

"I don't believe it." Said Vic.

"How did that happen?" Gar asked.

"I managed to put up a force field around each individual member at the last second. I was going to send them into another dimension to protect them from the blast but there wasn't enough time." Raven explained.

"What matters is that you managed to save them. Now the question is what to do with them?" Nightwing asked as he walked towards them.

"Think I got just the thing." Cyborg said.

After learning the truth from Sarah, her and Vic teamed up to replace the weapons most of the Soldiers had with ordinary prosthetics. The very first of which was Mr. Orr. With his cybernetic weaponry taken from him Orr was court marshaled by the government and sentenced to life in federal prison. The soldiers were later elect to turn themselves into the military but were later exonerated having been the unwilling pawns. Some of the soldiers such as Projectile elected to have their weapons re-replaced and continue to serve in the Iraq War to this day. Blindman now leads a team of Army Rangers in Afghanistan while others such as Blend and Deng had their cybernetics removed, especially the blades in Blend's arms. However Deng may consider redeployment to continue working in the medical field. Today the former members are each persuading their own paths with their mobility and their humanity completely restored to them.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Hope everyone was satisfyed with this chapter. I know I was. A while ago I couldnt decide on what the soldiers final fates should be, if they should die heroically or allow them to live. Fortunatly I found a suitible ending so that all those involved would be able to live the lifes they'd want. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be in Chicago all day tomorrow. Let me know what you think. _

_P.S. After being gone the entire day, I noticed that I'm hardly getting any hits on this chapter. I dont mean to complain, but is there anything you think should be edited or corrected further on this chapter? Maybe the language or perhaps it was the way it was set up? Let me know your thoughts. This is part of the reason I was looking forward to ending this, I dont think this was a very popular topic among readers but then again I dont know without your imput. The next chapter will be an original storyline titled Titans NY. I've been looking forward to it for a while and hopefully will bring some life back into the readership. Once again let me know if you think anything needs to be fixed or edited besides any grammar. I mean it, your imput means a lot and that way I'll be able to write a better story for you the reader. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	15. Titans NY: From The Ground Up

_Author's Note: All right here it is as promised to some of my friends, the much anticipated Titans NY storyline. Hope you guys like it. I plan on making this into a multichapter arc, but like anything even I'm not sure how far it'll go. Be ready to meet some new and old faces. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 15**

**Titans NY, Part 1**

Later that morning Richard would hear some disturbing news on the television.

"In this latest string of crime waves, the city has been crippled by the growing power of the crimelord calling himself Blockbuster. This Blockbuster is a monster of a man, in every since of the word. With the police and city government powerless to stop him, one can only wonder how much time is left for the city. From 44th and Broadway I'm Cassie Lang, Fox 5 news." The reporter said.

The young adult hero bowed his head and sighed looking down at the ground. It was the last thing he ever wanted to hear. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder a second later; the dark guardian looked up at her and saw the concern etched on her face.

"Everything all right?" she asked softly.

"No, it's not. Blockbuster has taken over New York City." He said.

"Blockbuster?" she asked.

"He's a guy I use to fight back in Bludhaven. I was hoping I saw the last of him but now…" he trailed off never finishing his sentence.

Kori put a comforting hand back on his shoulder.

"You'll get him." she told him.

"It's not that easy. I need to get the team together." He said before walking off.

Kori stood there transfixed looking at the door as it closed behind him. A while later he briefed the team on what was going on.

"So what's the big deal about this guy?" asked Gar.

"Blockbuster was a monster…one I couldn't defeat on my own. And now he has New York City under his control, with an army of superpowered enforcers making sure that his rule is absolute." Said Nightwing.

"Then we'll just have to bring them in." said Gar.

"No, you guys have your responsibilities here in San Francisco. This is a personal matter." He told them.

"But…" Kori said.

"You cant beat them all by yourself, you just said that." said Vic.

"I don't have to, I plan on recruiting a new team of Titans that will monitor the city. This is the only way I can make up for my past mistakes, believe me when I say it's for the best." He told them.

"Just be careful all right?" Vic asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You guys make sure to keep this city safe." He told them.

"We will, count on it." Said Vic. Their leader nodded in approval.

Later that night as he got ready to go Nightwing received a message on the Titans mainframe computer. It was his most hated enemy.

"Hello Nightwing, or should I just call you Richard?" he asked.

"What do you want? How'd you get this frequency?" he asked standing up.

"I have my sources, being a crime monarch allows you a plethora of criminal connections. The reason I'm calling is this, if you want to come after me come alone. You remember what I did to your friends and loved ones in Bludhaven. If you want your precious teammates to live then you'll come and face me alone." Blockbuster said.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there in a heartbeat." He said.

"That's what I like about you Nightwing always ready for a fight. I look forward to our little engagement." He chided before signing out. Grayson stood in the room as the screen turned to static.

"I'm going to make you pay for all you've done Blockbuster, I promise you that." he said to himself.

In New York City, Blockbuster switched off his communication system and turned in his seat hand folded on his stomach in contentment. Blockbuster was a mountain of a man with long blonde hair and an enlarged cranium wearing a blue pinstriped suit.

"He's coming." He said.

"And we'll be ready for him." said a man in a black and blue mask and blue hooded cloak with a group of guys standing next to him.

That night he decided to leave for New York immediately. As he loaded up the jet and was ready to climb in he saw his wife standing there in a robe.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"I have to Star." He said climbing down.

"When will I see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know, hopefully soon. You know I have to do this." he said softly. Dick put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"It's your duty." She told him. Her husband sighed.

"It's a lot more than that." he said.

"Just promise that you'll come back to Me." she said.

He paused for a second as he thought about his wife's words. As dangerous as Blockbuster was, he wasn't sure if he'd make it back in one piece. As he looked into her eyes, they were more than just words to her. She was begging him to come back safely in one piece. As he searched her eyes and lips he kissed her brow.

"I promise." He told her before kissing her lips and Kori returned the favor.

"Kay, I'll see you then." She said running her fingers through his hair as they broke away.

He got on the jet and raced out of hanger a second later as his wife saw him off. Beast Boy and the others came running into the hanger moments later.

"Did he already take off?" Gar asked.

"Yeah." She told them.

A few hours later the Titans jet hovered over the Midwest, Nightwing seemed lost in his thoughts as he remembered all the lives Blockbuster had taken. He was determined to stop him this time at all costs. He just hoped that cost didn't mean other Titans. As he headed into the jet stream he hit the thrusters and slingshot himself from Eastern Ohio, to Buffalo to New York. Alarms sounded in Blockbuster's base a while later signaling his approach. A man sitting at the controls turned in his chair to face his boss.

"Sir something's hitting New York airspace and it's coming in fast." he said.

The crimelord smirked knowing who it was.

"Send the welcoming party." he said.

"Right." he said returning to his council.

A few minutes later a trio of black fighter jets hovered over the city intercepting the Titan Wing. It didnt take long for them to register on Dick's radar. His eyes widened when he realized it.

"That's not good." he said.

"Fire!" the crimelord yelled.

Rockets cut through the air at the Titan Wing as Dick took evasive action. Two of the rockets sail past his right wing missing it by inches while another one is headed straight at him. Dick fired his own rocket and caught it in the nick of time, but the resulting blast at such short range knocked the Titan Wing out of the sky. With the aircraft barreling towards the city, Nightwing tried to pull it out and away from hitting any buildings just scraping the corner of one with his wing and was headed towards Central Park. The persuing jets went after him until a NYPD helicopter announced it's presence ording them to land. One of the pilots scoffed and fired a rocket at the helicopter blowing it apart. While he struggled with the controls Dick made a controlled crash into the lake. The canopy popped off and Nightwing emerged from it shaken but not badily injured.

He looked up and saw the fireball in the sky as the debris from the helicopter rained down on the park. The Titan groaned and looked away knowing what had happened, Blockbuster had claimed another victum. But the pilots hadnt forgotten their original mission as they closed in on Dick.

"Now we got him!" said the second pilot.

"It wont be that easy!" he said.

From out of nowhere a yellow energy beam struck one of the jets in the side blowing out the fuseloge as another one hit a second jet. Nightwing looked up to see where the attacks had come from and saw a man in a purple and gold jumpsuit standing on a branch. The young man flipped and landed on the ground below.

"Orpheus?" he said.

"Good to see you man, mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Your going to wish you hadnt done that punk!" the last surving pilot said firing a rocket at him.

A stream of yellow energy flowed between Orpheus' hands as he summoned a larger energy ball.

"Back at ya!" he said launching it at the rocket.

The explosion knocked the jet back as he fired one last shot at the jet hitting the tail and send it crashing behind the trees and went up in flames.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dude there were fighter jets over Central Park why wouldnt I be here?" he asked.

Orpheus flipped up his purple visor revealing his face to Dick.

"And I think it's pretty obvious why your here. He wanted you go come here didnt he?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"You know if we're to stand any chance against him, we're going to need a team." he said with his arms crossed.

"And that's exactly why I'm here, as good as I am. I cant do this on my own. You know that as well as he does." Dick said.

"Look man, I'm not saying that you cant beat him, but it'd be pretty damn foolish to try and go up against him alone. You saw what he's capible of." Gavin told him.

"And that's what worries me." he said.

"We'll find a way, just name the people you want." Gavin said. Despite being 17, Orpheus was wise beyond his years.

The Dark Crusader (Nightwing) turned his attention to the city skyline.

"Who do you have in mind?" Dick asked.

"Dont know, guess we'll have to see." he said with a chuckle. The elder Titan shared a laugh with his friend.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? Let me know how you like it. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	16. The Battle of Central Park

_Author's Note: All right i'm back with another chapter. Been looking forward to doing this one for a while and I hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 16**

**The Battle of Central Park**

A while after the battle Nightwing made his way over to the wreckage of the helicopter that was destroyed earlier. He knew there couldn't have been any survivors still he felt the need to go over and check. His pulse quickening and anticipation building the young hero inched his way over to the flaming wreckage, in the deepest recesses of his heart he had hoped that someone had survived. Finally he made his way up to it and peered inside. What he saw made his heart sick, the hero groaned and sighed as he rested his hand on the mangled doorframe of the destroyed chopper. Orpheus slowly made his way up to him.

"Yo Night, you ok bro?" he asked.

"When the original Titans disbanded, I took up a job in Bludhaven as a cop..." he said.

"I'm sorry man." he told him.

"When a brother officer is killed in the line of duty..." he trailed off.

Gavin sighed understanding.

"I know man." he replied solemnly.

Nightwing tightened his fist as it hung next to his side in frustration. The material in his glove started to crackle as squeezed harder.

"He's not going to get away with this. Never again! Not while I'm still breathing, I wont let him destroy this city like he did to Bludhaven! This is a new battlefield and the rules are about to change!" Nightwing said holding his fist up to his chest.

"At least this time you wont be alone." said Orpheus.

"Let's get a team together." he told him.

Across town in a skyscraper somewhere in the city, Blockbuster watched the action unfold before him.

"Hmm, so even here he has friends. I should have thought as much, his connections are nearly as far-reaching as my own." the crimelord said.

"The boy is quite resourceful, almost any hero alive will come to his aid." said a mysterious masked man.

"Then maybe it's time I establish a team of my own." Blockbuster said lifting his chin from his folded hands on the desk.

"You mean a team of Anti-Titans?" the man asked.

"No, no it's already been done. I have something far more deadly in mind." the villain smiled.

"I've got a special assignment for you." he said to him.

"All right so who all do we know in New York?" Nightwing asked.

"I've got several people in mind, and I can be connected to them in an instant." Orpheus said scanning a multitude of names across his visor.

"Save your energy." a familiar voice said. Nightwing and Orpheus turned to see someone standing in a tree.

"In a moment none of that will matter." said Deathstroke.

"Slade, I thought I'd seen the last of you?" he hissed.

"My friend, haven't you figured it out? Good villains never go away." he said coolly.

A laser shot from the tree next to him, as Orpheus pushed Dick out of the way striking where he once stood. A second attendant appeared from behind the foliage wearing a blue-cloaked hood and a mask similar to Deathstroke's.

"I'd like you to meet my son, Grant Wilson." said Slade.

"The first Ravager?" Dick said.

"The one and only!" he said taking another shot at the heroes. Orpheus and Nightwing quickly separated as they took cover from the Ravager's attack.

Grant wore a black and blue variation of his father's mask but with a different style to it. A gray faceplate covered the bottom portion of his mask with a black foundation that stretched around the back and gave the top half of his mask an angular appearance complete with a pointed triangle for the nose. Under his cloak was a black jumpsuit armor plating similar to his Dad's and had two belts across his chest in an 'X'. And his most original piece, a three prong claw gauntlet on his right arm, the armor surrounding covered his entire forearm.

As he took a third shot at them Nightwing and Orpheus went into action. The two heroes leaped into the trees as Nightwing took on his old nemesis. The Titan leader drew his staff just moments before meeting his old rival and struck. Deathstroke blocked the attack with his gauntlet keeping his balance on the ledge as tiny figments of metal flaked from their steel weapons. Nightwing withdrew his weapon and did a spinning kick to Deathstroke's head. The villain dropped back a couple steps as Nightwing went after him with his rod once again. The Titan thrust his staff at Deathstroke who dodged it while keeping his balance on the tree branch. Nightwing did another spinning kick and was knocked off by a single blow from Deathstroke. As he landed the criminal mastermind soon followed and continued their battle on the ground. Meanwhile Orpheus continued his battle in the tree with Ravager, the hero drew his Cyber Blades on his thighs and crossed the massive twin daggers to guard himself.

Slade threw a flying kick at Nightwing; the hero grabbed his leg and threw him like a ragdoll. The terrorist quickly recovered and skidded across the grass in the crouched down position before taking another swing at Grayson. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of fire. The hero jumped back as he saw a winged warrior come at him with a flaming sword. The Titan flipped away from the oncoming target as it swung it's flaming sword at him. Nightwing landed a short distance away as the villain landed between them.

"Azarel?!" Nightwing said.

"Prepare to meet your end boy!" the assassin said.

"Azarel it's me, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I'm under new orders now!" he said as he flew in to attack Nightwing.

The hero dodged the wrist-mounted flaming swords as best he could.

"You were one of us, we were a team!" he yelled.

"That's old news now!" Azarel said as he swept Dick's leg out from under him. And tried to impale him with his sword as he fell. Nightwing caught himself and swept him off of his feet in return. Eager to get some distance, the dark wonder retreated and flipped backwards into a tree behind him.

"About time you got here!" said Deathstroke.

In a burst of anger Azarel slashed at it with his flame sword. With the tree on fire, Nightwing leapt from it and tumbled safely to the ground to face off his opponent. The young adult hero drew his staff holding it out at arm's length to his right and got into defensive stance.

"You really think that stick will do you any good." Azarel taunted.

"It'll have to do." he said as they circled each other.

The assassin lunged at Dick as he did his best to block him with his weapon. Azarel tried to overpower him but couldn't gain enough leverage against the hero.

"Hey Slade!" Robin yelled as he nailed Deathstroke in the chest with a flying kick. The villain staggered back a couple steps.

"You?!" he said incredulous.

"Don't tell me your surprised to see me." Robin said pointing his staff at the villain.

The two circled each other, while Grant continued battling Orpheus. As the melee continued another man pointed his rifle at the group from a rooftop unbeknownst to anyone. The man wore a tattered orange hooded poncho with a question mark on his chest and a blue jumpsuit underneath as the mystery man took aim at the group a hurling sound rung through the air, the assassin looked up and saw a golden metallic boomerang headed towards him, the boomerang slashed his shoulder and the villain misfired. Everyone on the ground looked up and saw him lose his balance. Nightwing then turned his attention to the source and saw another person arms folded with a scarf flowing in the breeze.

"Owen?" he said.

"Why you!" the man growled at Owen as he went to take him on.

Throwing a punch at Owen, the Captain grabbed his fist and tossed him over his shoulder and landed roughly on his back.

"So what do they call you, Question Mark Guy?" he asked.

"They call me the Cluemaster." He said.

"Oh yeah, the Riddler Rip-off I've heard of you." He taunted.

The Cluemaster's eyes narrowed underneath his cowl and took a plastiglass pellet from his armband over his bicep and placed it in his orange and blue rifle and fired in the next instant. Owen dodged it at the last second as the pellet pierced the brick wall behind him. Before he knew it Cluemaster attacked with his rifle using it as a melee weapon. Captain Boomerang dodged the weapon and swept Cluemaster's foot out from under him, but wasn't enough to knock him off balance as Cluemaster took another pellet and threw it to the ground in a blinding flash. Owen staggered back covering his eyes as Cluemaster struck him across the chest with his rifle. The Cluemaster continued his assault as Boomerang went down. Though he couldn't see what was happening he managed to grab the Cluemaster's rifle and knocked him off his feet again this time successfully, prying the gun away from the Cluemaster he attempted to aim the rifle at him, but didn't know he was pointing it backwards. The Cluemaster jumped on top of him and fought to take his rifle back, in the next minute his vision returned to him and kicked the Cluemaster in the chest knocking him away but not before the rifle was knocked from his hand and spun across the rooftop landing next to the roof access. The Cluemaster got up and raced after his rifle. Captain Boomerang used his superspeed to get to the rifle first beating him by just a split second grabbing the barrel first as Cluemaster grabbed onto it second. The two men struggled for the gun a second time.

Back on the ground Nightwing continued his battle with Azarel. As the assassin warrior swung his swords at the Dark Crusader as Az's blade seared through Nightwing's club. The Titan looked at the melted end of his rod for a brief moment as Azarel went for a kill strike with his other sword. The hero jumped back. Azarel spread his wings and took off after him. Nightwing drew a grappling hook from his belt and flung it at the assassin. The wire wrapped around him but Azarel sliced it before it could snag him and sailed towards the dark hero. Nightwing rebounded off the branch behind him and leaped over the assassin stepping on his back as he bounded towards the ground. Azarel sliced off the tree branch as he flew towards it and turned to face him in mid air. The assassin shot a burst of fire from his saber at Nightwing who was on the ground and dodged the attack as it set the grass ablaze. Nightwing threw a birdarang that froze him partially in midair and came crashing down. The ice broke apart, as he lay on the ground still in one piece, very much weakened from the attack.

Ravager drew his pistols on Orpheus and opened fire on the hero; Orpheus did a back flip before phasing through a tree as the bullets tore through the bark. Ravager was stunned by what he saw; in the next second Orpheus appeared from treetop and nailed the villain with a flying kick to the chest. Robin continued his battle with Deathstroke drawing his own sword as the Terminator drew his. Back on the rooftop Captain Boomerang and Cluemaster remained deadlocked over the rifle kicking each other in the shins and sides as they tried to wrench the firearm away from the other. The hero and villain threw each other around in a circle as they tried to claim the weapon for themselves, the gun discharged once in the open air. The rifle kicked as they struggled to maintain control over it.

"I've had enough of this!" Owen said and spun around at supersonic speed.

The Cluemaster yelled as he was flung around and around before being tossed in the air, unfortunately so was the rifle as it landed on a taller building across from them. Owen came out of his spin as he faced the Cluemaster. Outraged by this the Cluemaster got to his feet and drew a pair of sickles that lay against the outside edge of his hand and charged as Mercer. Owen dodged the blades inches from his face as he went for the razorangs in his jacket to defend himself. Their weapons clashed at extremely close range. Owen struggled to keep the blades at arm's length. He could sense the brutality in the Cluemaster, the sheer desire to kill his opponent to prove he was superior. Owen wasn't going to let that happen. Meanwhile Nightwing entered the fray between Deathstroke and Robin. The arch villain drew his staff with his freehand and blocked Nightwing's attack while simultaneously battling Robin with his sword. Just then multiple explosions went off around the three.

Slade's daughter Rose flew in to the rescue on a grappling hook and continued throwing explosion disks at the two heroes who were forced to retreat from the blasts. Fueled by the distraction, Grant swept Orpheus off his feet and pointed his pistol at the boy's head while Captain Boomerang continued to battle Cluemaster. Rose landed next to Azarel as he started to come to. Taking a small dice like object from her belt she tossed it at Nightwing and Robin enveloping them in total darkness.

"We shall continue this later. Grant!" Slade said to his son as the first Ravager withdrew his gun from Orpheus and holstered it taking his leave.

Deathstroke looked up at the rooftop where Owen and the Cluemaster were still battling. Throwing a similar cube at the two. The shadow cube enveloped Captain Boomerang. The villain looked down at Deathstroke perturbed by the interruption.

"We're going." He said.

"Fine." Cluemaster said sheathing his weapons and went to join them.

The shadow vortexes wore off revealing the heroes to be unharmed but the villains had already escaped. Nightwing and Robin looked around in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Said Dick and turned back to Gavin who was still on the ground.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just peachy." Orpheus said as he got to his feet.

"Who else is up there?" Nightwing asked.

"Not sure, I was too busy fighting Mr. Personality." Orpheus said.

A second later Owen came speeding up to the group.

"Everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Where did you come from?" Rich asked.

"I live here. Saw the explosions and came to help out, good thing I did too." he explained.

"Like I said before, if we're to stand any chance out here we're going to have to stick together." Orpheus told Dick. The Dark Crusader nodded.

"Looks like we got ourselves a team then." said Robin. Nightwing smiled as he turned to Capt. Boomerang.

"What do you say Owen?" he asked. The hero nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, looks like we're going to need all the help he can get." he said putting out his hand. The rest of the team piled on top of his.

"Then it's official from this moment forward we are the first line of defence in the city, as Titans NY." Nightwing said.

_AN: All right so what did you think of that? Hopefully it was to everyone's liking. We got to see some new villains appear in the story arc as well as some familar faces. Hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	17. Bent But Not Broken

_Author's Nore: All right I'm back with another chapter, even sooner than I expected I think. I wanted to get this one up as soon as possible Hope it doenst seem rushed to anyone. Let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 17**

**Bent But Not Broken**

A few minutes later the newly assembled Titans NY stood on a rooftop overlooking the city as the heroes conversed on what to do next.

"All right now that we have a team, we're going to need a place to stay." Nightwing told the guys.

"Well where exactly are we going to start? I mean a ten story tower isn't exactly going to do us justice." Owen said scratching his head.

"Yeah because a hundred foot 'T' in the East River is going to blend in real nice." Robin quipped.

"Actually I was thinking of something a little more conspicuous." His brother smiled.

Back at Blockbuster's headquarters, villains stood infront of the crime lord for evaluation.

"So let me get this straight I send all of you guys after Nightwing and his little accomplish to eliminate them and you run into even _more_ trouble when two more show up?" the crimelord growled. The group remained silent.

"Deathstroke, step forward." He said. And did as he was told.

"When one of my lackeys fail, I usually send them to their doom. But you are far too valuable an asset to get rid of. And that goes for the rest of you. The game is far from over, that's why I have called you all together…" he said as a cylinder elevator door opened next to him as two more members stepped in a man and a woman.

"To become the one team that is capable of destroying Nightwing and the Titans once and for all as the Sinister Seven. Meet your new teammates." He told them.

The first one was a man wearing a dark red uniform with a black stripe that went down the middle and had similar stripes along the inside of his sleeves with silver triangular shoulder pads and armor plating along his forearms, with blue padding on his elbows and around his boots. His mask was black with red along the sides and had a metal faceplate that covered his nose and mouth. And short brown hair. The assassin also wore a pair of blasters that were mounted to his back.

"The name's Bloodstorm." He said.

The woman was a little shorter than Bloodstorm wearing a brown sports bra with a black spider symbol on her chest, a brown wraparound mask and black pants with brown flares on them. With long black hair tied back in a ponytail and carried a gun and nightsticks.

"And I'm the Tarantula." She said.

Across town the team made their way into a building in the middle of midtown.

"Thanks again for hooking us up with a place to stay." Nightwing said.

"Oh it's no problem Dick. This use to be the Birds of Prey's hangout before we moved across town." Batwoman said as she guided the team through the base.

The base in question was a black clocktower that stood in the middle of the city. The fact that it was dwarfed by nearby skyscrapers made it a unique and well-hidden place to set up shop.

"So why did you guys move?" he asked.

"We needed a bigger base." She told him.

Walking through the double doors she led them into the spacious command center that was lined with silver trimmed supercomputers and a panoramic view of midtown Manhattan. The guys spread out and started to explore the place on their own.

"It's no Titans Tower, but I hope you guys find everything to your liking." Babs told him. Her old friend smiled.

"I think this'll do just fine." he said.

"Great there's dorms upstairs and downstairs for you guys to sleep. I also set up infrared scanners that will allow you to see through the buildings around you. Incase something's happening beyond the line of sight. And the best part is this place is totally secretive. The tower had been abandoned for about 15 years." She told him.

"Thanks Babs." He said.

"You guys be careful." She reminded him.

"We will." He smiled. She touched his shoulder as she let herself out.

While the rest of the villains planned their next move Rose changed into her civilian clothes wearing a pink sweater jacket and jeans. And went for a walk unbeknownst to the others. All the talk of how they were going to kill Nightwing was starting to get old. As Rose walked down the sidewalk people cast looks at her as she went by. It's not every day you see a teenage girl with an eyepatch. She didn't care; she had it for about 4 years now. Maybe next time she'll consider wearing shades. When Slade went underground about five years ago, he was able to spend time with his kids. Something he wouldn't have considered while antagonizing the original Titans. When Slade was reunited with his daughter Rose he trained her in the ways of the assassin and turned her into an efficient fighter, his ultimate apprentice. With his son Joseph missing and his other son Grant presumed dead at the time she was all he had. All of that seemed like a lifetime ago to her. Little did she know someone else was tailing her in the shadows.

Rose turned and walked up a corner on the street as the figure followed. She continued on minding her own business until she felt a strange twinge. Someone was following her, she didn't know where it was coming from but she knew it was close by. Better continue and not let him know she's onto him. The assassin continued to follow her undeterred high above the street. The villain jumped to the next building. Rose continued on the charade pretending she didn't know what was happening as she led him into an alleyway. The figure slinked down the side of the building behind her and came into the alley, only to discover that she was gone. In the next instant Rose sent him face first into a fire escape ladder. The villain groaned as she held him in place.

"All right what are you doing following me?" she hissed holding his arms behind his back.

Bloodstorm struggled to get loose but the girl's unnatural strength prevented him from doing so.

"I-I just wanted to talk." He choked out, his throat pressed against the rung of the ladder.

Rose released him as he staggered back and coughed.

"It's dangerous being out here you know." He said.

"Your one to talk." She replied.

"Blockbuster doesn't care about any of us." He told her.

"Yeah? What gave that away?" she said sarcastically.

"If we stick together, we'll have no reason to be afraid of him." he said rubbing his throat.

"My Dad's not afraid of him. Your point?" she asked.

"Yes, but your father wont always be here for you. One of these days he will meet his end." He reasoned.

"And so will you if your not careful." She told him.

"Dually noted, which is why I suggest we team up to protect ourselves. We don't have to serve Blockbuster and you don't have to serve your dad. Don't you see? If you emancipate yourself from him you'll be free to do anything, nothing on earth could stop you." he said.

Rose started to ponder this.

"Look inside your heart, you know I'm right. You don't want to be in his shadow forever, no child does. Why do you think your brother sought to escape him?" he asked.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Bloodstorm drew his blasters and opened fire on Rose. The Ravager ducked as the laser beams whipped through her hair and did a split dodging the blast. As he refocused his aim Rose was back up and kicked him in the chest. The villain staggered back as Rose gave him an uppercut causing him to shoot his weapon wildly in the air. And finished it out with a roundhouse kick to the face until he finally went down. And pointed a collapsible staff from the cuff of her jacket and pointed it at his throat. Not wanting to be outdone he swept her off her feet, kicked her in the face and got to his feet as she went down. Back at the clocktower, alarms blared within the base.

"Alert, shots fired. Localizing source." A female computer voice said as red circled closed in on the area.

"Let's go!" Nightwing yelled as they rushed out.

Back on the streets the fight between Rose and Bloodstorm continued as she knocked him to the ground with a leg lock. The girl got to her feet and got into fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone very near and dear to you." he replied sardonically her eye widened in shock.

"Wade! You're the bastard that killed my mom and adopted family." She said.

"That's Uncle Wade to you and yeah I did." he said pointing his blaster at her.

Rose went on offense and punched him as hard as she could. Flying into a blind rage with fists flying. The assassin did little to protect himself as he was driven back with each punch. Until he finally delivered one of his own striking her in the face and down she went. But this didn't stop Rose, however the next one would. And shot her in the shoulder before she could even get up. Ravager held her shoulder as it started to bleed. The assassin smirked under his mask as he holstered his second blaster and pointed the first one at her.

"Looks like the game's over." He said before an unknown assassin tackled him.

The assassin struggled as Rose tried to see who it was, covered in darkness she thought she saw a flash of red as the assailant stabbed him with its claws. The assassin yelled as they sunk into his gut. There was something familiar about the figure as it continued to slash at Bloodstorm. The figure finally looked back at Rose and couldn't believe who it was.

"Kid?" she said.

They heard someone quickly approaching and he took off.

"No wait!" she yelled.

In the next instant Nightwing came sailing in on a hang glider as the rest of team showed up. Their appearance caught everyone off guard.

"Rose?" Dick said. The girl got up and raced past him clutching her arm.

"No wait! Stop!" he yelled.

"Nightwing I think you better take a look at this." Captain Boomerang said.

The Titan leader made his way over to the man lying on the ground.

"Who is he?" Nightwing asked.

"His name's Bloodstorm, he's Slade's half brother." Captain Boomerang told him.

"How do you know that?" Dick asked.

"Villains know other villains, that's how they're able to work together. Just like us. His name's Wade DeFarge had a real intense rivalry with his brother." Owen said.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"No but he looks pretty torn up. Whoever attacked him did a real number on him. So what are we going to do about Rose? " He asked.

A block or so away Rose quit running and ducked into an alleyway still clutching her shoulder. Able to rest she sat down on the concrete as she caught her breath. She was certain that were Kid Devil she saw. Who else could it be? As she settled down she heard a rustling, immediately her defenses went back up. A gruff breathing sound could be heard around the corner. The Ravager crawled up the path on her hands and knees to see what was around the next bend and saw the being on a crate.

"Eddie?" she asked.

Kid Devil snarled and turned around on the crate to see her, with a primal look in his eyes. His eyes were gold but changed back to their traditional black and red when he saw who it was.

"Rose? Stay back!" he warned.

"Eddie it's me, what's the matter with you?" she asked standing up.

Ed's eyes changed back and forth, like he was struggling to keep something in.

"My demon form…I-I cant control it!" he said as he struggled to remain in command.

"What do you mean? Eddie answer me." she said.

His eyes continued to change as though it was ripping him up inside. Kid Devil shook his head.

"It's no good!" he said as his eyes changed into a third color.

"Rose tell me are my eyes turning red?" he yelled.

"Y-yeah." She said.

Eddie roared as his body was consumed in flames, a demon skull appeared in the center of the fire and roared fiercely. The flame grew in size as he tried to revert back to his human form. But the process wouldn't allow him until finally he collapsed from the crate. Lying motionless in his Kid Devil form the flames over took him again with less intensity and changed him back to normal. As Eddie lay on the ground Rose came over to help him. He appeared as a teenage boy wearing a red hoodie and jeans having long reddish orange hair.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I should be for now." He said as he tried to get up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Cause I didn't want to worry you. Now you on the other hand what were you doing mixed up with that guy?" he asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." She said.

"Yeah that's what you said last time." he chuckled and groaned clutching his side. His eyes started to change again.

"Please just…let it pass." He muttered as he struggled to remain in control of himself. A puff of smoke came from his mouth as he maintained his human form.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" he asked.

"Maybe we should get you some help?" she asked.

"There's no one that can help Me." he groaned, as he remained doubled over.

"Well what about that Blue Devil guy?" she asked. He shook his head violently.

"No, like I said no _one_ can help Me." he told her.

"Look I know you guys aren't on the greatest of terms. But your going to have to swallow your damn pride for once." She told him.

"He let my aunt die in an explosion he created!" he growled changing back into Kid Devil. Rose shook her head and grabbed his chin and looked him in the eye.

"Your not the only one that lost family. My entire family, my adopted one was slaughtered by that guy back there. That was rough but I learned to deal with it. Whatever is causing your powers to go haywire, your going to have to see someone that knows about it!" she growled.

Eddie looked back at her knowing she was right.

"All right." He said not looking at her.

"Let's see if I have enough energy to try this." he said stretching out his hand as a fire portal started to appear.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked.

"Positive…_(I hope so.)_" he whispered the second part.

Helping him to his feet, Rose put his arm around her shoulder and led him into the portal. In a city far away a blue skinned demon with large white angular horns and wearing a leather jacket with white button up shirt and jeans was working on something at a table. A flash appeared behind a wall as Rose and Eddie came into the room. Blue Devil looked up from his work and reached for his nearby trident as she edged into the room.

"Daniel Cassidy?" she asked.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" he demanded. Rose then brought him in.

"Eddie? What happened to him?" he asked putting down his trident.

"His powers are screwed up, I don't know how to explain It." she told him.

Eddie looked up at his mentor eyes glowing yelled as he growled at him. Daniel took a step back, before Eddie tore his way at him.

"Eddie stop!" Rose yelled.

Blue Devil locked fists with Kid Devil as the younger demon sought to overpower him. His primal urges had taken over.

"Eddie stop! It's me!" he said.

"Yeah I know!" he growled as he pushed his mentor back against the table.

Calling on his superhuman strength he lifted Blue Devil above his head and tossed him across the table hitting the wall behind him. Kid Devil picked up Dan's trident Rose grabbed it from behind to prevent him from hurting Blue Devil any further.

"I am not your enemy!" Dan said.

"Shut up!" Kid said spewing fire on his mentor. Blue Devil threw up his arm as the flames consumed him.

Rose continued to wrestle the trident from his grip as they thrashed about.

"Come on Eddie, I know your in there. You wouldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." She reasoned with him.

The demon growled and didn't seem to care what she said.

"I don't want to fight you man, and I know that deep down neither do you." she said.

Kid Devil clinched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"R-Rose?" he said.

"That's right just give me the trident before you poke an eye out. I only got one left you know." She joked.

He finally relinquished the trident to her as she put it behind her back. Blue Devil rose out of the firestorm seemingly unharmed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah nothing I cant handle." He said dusting himself off.

Kid Devil collapsed to his knees infront of Rose as she knelt down discarding the trident.

"You all right champ?" she asked.

"Yeah just a little wiped is all." he said resting his head on her chest, she put her arm around him.

"It's all right." She said softly.

A while later Danny ran some tests on Kid Devil to see what was going on with him.

"Well I don't know what else to tell you other than his metagene is acting up." Dan said folding his arms.

"Metagene? You mean he's not really a demon?" she asked.

"Well it's kind of the same thing with me, all though he may appear demonic on the outside. He isn't a true demon." he told her.

"I'm not sure I follow." She shook her head.

"You want to tell her or should I?" he asked.

"Well, you see this isn't exactly easy to explain. I still can't believe it myself. One night before I became an honorary Titan a guy in a cloak gave me a magic candle. I didn't know what it was at first. My friend Zach Zatara was with me when I lit the candle and we found ourselves in Hell. That's when I met Neron the Demon Lord of the Abyss. In exchange for my soul he transformed me into a real demon, so I could be just like Dan. The only problem was that if I lost my trust in him by my 20th birthday, my soul was his and I'd have to serve him for all eternity." He trailed off.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know ok? I just wanted to be respected in everyone's eyes…especially yours." He said turning to Dan.

"Eddie you know I wouldn't have wanted you to make a deal with him." he said.

"But it's all been said and done not much we can do about it now." He said wrapping his tail around himself.

"Your wrong kid." He told him, Eddie looked up at him.

"When we were down in Hell together. You fought to free your aunt's soul from his grasp and it was your love for your aunt that redeemed yourself. But because you lost your faith in me, you still have to serve Neron. I promise you, we'll find a way to break the spell completely if I have to confront the Big Man himself." he said pointing skyward.

Eddie shook his head as tears came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's all right." He said hugging his ex-sidekick. Red and blue flames surrounded the two as they reverted back to their human forms.

Danny had short blond hair and stood taller than Eddie as he embraced the boy.

"We all make mistakes, some bigger than others." He said.

"So what are we going to do with this guy?" Boomer asked.

"What we're suppose, turn him in to the authorities. They'll take him by the hospital first, more than likely." Nightwing told him.

"And Rose?" Orpheus asked.

"Who knows where she'll turn up next." Commented Robin.

"By the way that's a nasty cut you got." Blue Devil commented.

"Oh that? Must have forgot all about it." Rose said.

"Get into a fight?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." she said.

"Let me patch that up for you." Dan said going to his first aid kit.

"Yeah all right." She said taking off her sweater jacket revealing a white beater underneath.

"So your good friends with Eddie?" he asked.

"We've been friends for a while yeah." She said.

"Well you may want to hang onto her Ed." He joked.

Rose looked back at Eddie amusingly as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Ed, better hang on to Me." she joked.

"Oh man." he said embarrassed.

_AN: XD All right so what did you think of that piece? I hope it didnt seem like it was all over the place or anything. I'd really been wanting to do a Kid Devil/Ravager chapter for a while. Hope you guys like it. The Titans have a new base and we see a few more baddies added to the list. Let me know what you think of everything. Points if you can figure out who Bloodstorm's comic counterpart is. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	18. Always There

_Author's Note: I'm back and just before the Thanksgiving rush. All right this chapter's going to deviate a little bit from the current goings on, kind of take a little break from that for a bit and take time to examine two characters. I think you guys are going to like what I have in store. Enjoy. _

_Dashes indicate flash back, italisized words lyrics. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 18**

**Always There**

A while later they sat outside Blue Devil's lab. Eddie sat on a crate curled up and thought back to the night's events.

"You all right?" she asked. The boy demon looked up and saw her standing at the door.

"He said you were out here." She added.

"Yeah I'm fine I just…I just don't know what's going to happen to me. I've never lost control of my demon form before." he told her.

"Come on let's get away from here for a while." She said reaching out her hand.

Eddie transformed back into his human form and took her hand. She helped him up and they took off together. Walking away from the lab she hoped it would take his mind off of what was happening to him. The two teens turned a corner and went up the road.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we are do you?" she asked.

"I think we're somewhere in L.A. if you want I can take us back home." He said.

"No that's fine, think I've had my fill of assassins for now." She told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said. Rose wrapped her arm around his as they headed towards a movie theater.

"So how you holding up?" he asked.

"Doing just great." She replied.

"Ha ha. Awesome." He said as they went up to the movie theater.

"Two tickets please." She told the ticket master.

The man gave them their tickets and they went right inside. As they entered the doors Eddie thought back on everything they've been through together. Even though they were superhero and supervillain, in truth they had known each other their entire lives. It seemed like it was only yesterday when they first met, and yet at the same time it felt like it was a lifetime ago. They were just kids on the playground, years before either of them had assumed their alter egos. Eddie was an 8-year-old little red head playing on the jungle gym when he saw Rose for the first time watching her dance and twirl around in the sunlight wearing a camouflage dress

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? _

_Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Eddie!" a boy called.

"I'll be back in a minute." He called back to his friend on top the jungle gym as he rushed over to see Rose.

Running as fast as his little legs could carry him he nearly tripped over the wooden edge of the sandbox and stumbled right into her path. The little girl gave him a curious look before speaking.

"Hi." She said.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Eddie. What's yours?"

"Rose." She answered innocently.

"You want to play some ball with me?" he asked.

"Ok." She said looking back at her girlfriend before taking off with Eddie.

As he brought her into play one of the boys kicked a soccer ball and the game began, Rose was quick to take possession of the sphere and ran up the field with it kicking the ball every other step.

"Kick it to me Rose!" he yelled.

She passed it over to him and shot the ball past the goalie as the little boy dove to catch it. The kids cheered having scored the first point as Eddie ran back over to her.

"That was great Rose!" he cried.

"Thanks, I've had a little practice." She said with tomboyish charm.

The young boy smiled and they raced across the field to resume play. As they sat in the theatre he turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him.

_Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost? _

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with words of our own_

The young Rose stumbled to the ground and scraped her knee in the dirt. The girl let out a mighty 'ouch!' but didn't cry at least not at first. Eddie was first to help her; the game was brought to a screeching halt. After a few minutes on the ground he finally helped her up and got her to the nurse's office. And sat on the cots across from each other with a bandage on her knee.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because you were hurt." He answered. Rose contemplated this for a minute.

"That was really kind of you." she said.

"It's no big deal." He shook his head.

"Yeah but it means a lot to Me." she said leaning her head sideways. The little boy blushed a bit. From out in the hallway some of the guys were laughing at Eddie and Rose.

"Eddie what are you doing with that girl?" asked a brown curly haired boy.

"Yeah! You know that girls have cooties." Said one with straight black hair.

"You boys want to make something of it?" Rose asked pounding her fist into her little fist. The two looked at each other as she got up off the cot with arms raised.

"Get out of here or I'll show you something a lot worse than cooties!" she yelled coming towards them. The guys bailed right out as she made her way up the door.

"You didn't have to do that Rose." Eddie told her.

"They were starting to bug Me." she said rubbing her nose like she had come out of a fistfight.

Ed smiled.

"Your not like the other girls Rose." He replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"I don't know but I like It." he said.

"You stick with me son, I'll show you the ropes." She said putting an arm around his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed tried to contain his laughter inside the theatre even then she was a firecracker. She didn't let anybody talk smack about her, and usually had the last word in everything. Some would call her domineering; to him she was just Rose. The Ravager turned her attention to him to see the look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end_

_I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand._

As the movie continued playing he thought back to their childhood when they stood on a street corner together. The young girl took his hand as they crossed the street together infront of a crossing guard with a stopped car behind him. Once they reached the sidewalk the broke apart and raced into the park as Rose jumped into a swing, Eddie pushed her for a bit before climbing on a ladder swing that was next to her and swung for it for a bit.

Ed smiled as he snuck his hand under Rose's. The Ravager brushed it off putting her hand in her lap.

_I've been here so long I think it's time to move_

_The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon_

_Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_

_But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world_

_We chase these dreams down with talks of the places that we will go_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He thought back a few years later when they were in high school together, the summer they spent out at the beach house with some friends. Seeing her in her black bikini, almost made him melt. He remembered the nightly walk they took along the shore as he kissed her under the moonlight. At first Rose didn't know what to make it of. This was her best friend; always living in the moment she decided to try it out and returned her first kiss with her 14-year-old friend. Then later that night they returned back to the beach house and laid down on the bed sucking each other's lips it was an incredible experience one of which they never had before. Eddie would have gone the rest of the way but was too afraid of what she might think. They sat a talked a bit into the early morning hours when by daylight they were fast asleep in their swimsuits on top the covers. It wasn't long after that Rose moved away. He always wondered if he drove her away. And wouldn't see her again for three years.

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end_

_I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Until you hold my hand_

Even though they stayed in close contact online he felt bad about that, until he finally decided to confront her on the matter. It wasn't until later that the murder of Rose's adopted family was made public. And she was placed into protective custody after being saved by her father. She told him that it wasn't his fault, though now he felt worse because of his own presumptive reasoning. She told him that she loved him and that she'd always be his best friend. It wasn't long after that Slade had her terminate all contact with her for Rose's safety. It what would be the darkest day of the young boy's life.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with words of our own_

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage_

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end_

_I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand_

When they were finally reunited in the HIVE 500, they hardly recognized each other. He couldn't believe what she did to her eye, and she couldn't believe what he did to himself. When they figure out each other's identities, they made a vow never to be separated from each other again and have been a team ever since. As he turned his attention back to Rose, Eddie took a hold of her hand once more and squeezed it tightly. Instead of relinquishing it, she returned the gesture and wrapped her fingers around his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really glad you made it back Rose." He said. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled softly.

"Me too." She said.

The movie ended a while later and the two made their way down the city sidewalk arm in arm.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here with me."

"Heh, you got that backwards, you were the one that helped Me." she said.

"Yeah that's true, guess that goes to show you." he said.

"Hmm?"

"That we'll be here for each other no matter what." He told her.

"I got your back if you got mine." She replied.

"Heh heh. Always." He said.

When they reached the center of a bridge he stopped her in her tracks and planted one right on the lips. Like the first time Rose was taken back by the kiss but gave way and kissed him back touching his face. Devil and Ravager broke away as traffic honked by.

"I've waited three years for that." he smiled.

"Your lucky I don't kill you." she joked. Her teammate laughed.

"Same old Rose." He said. She smiled and chuckled in response.

"Come on we should be getting back." He said taking her by the hand and leading her off.

"Ok! Wait up!" she said keeping up with him.

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away _

_Swing life away_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Author's Note: Wow this is actually a huge deviation from what I had originally intended. But at least now you cant say I dont include romance in this fic. lol. This pairing facinates me quite a bit. Since the series tends to put thier own spin on comic mythos I thought I'd give it a shot. Most likely Eddie and Rose didnt really know each other as kids but that's what FF's for. Anyway I thought it was a pretty good chapter and I'd like to hear your feedback. Just thought I'd take a break from all the action for a bit to try this. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Forgot to mention the song is called **Swing Life Away **by** Rise Against.**_

_Please review. _

_**Happy Thanksgiving!!!**_

_**Green Gallant. **_


	19. The Unforgiven

_Authors Note: Hey guys, you ever get stuck on a chapter and drive yourself crazy trying to post it. Well that's what happened to me. Anyway this is actually two different plotlines fused together. Thought they flowed really well together and I hope you do to. I have finals tonight. Joy._

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 19**

**Bad Blood**

Back in NYC, Bloodstorm had escaped his hospital room; back in uniform the villain stood on a ledge having recovered from his injuries somewhat.

"Ugh, damn that kid. When I get my hands on him I'll make him pay." He said putting on chest armor.

"That was nothing…compared to what I'm going to do to you." Slade said appearing around the corner.

Bloodstorm growled facing him.

"What you did to my daughter is unacceptable." Deathstroke said approaching him.

"You think I care about any of you? I hate anyone that shares your name. And I'm not going to stop until you're all eliminated including you." Wade said.

"Why are you doing this? I use to look out for you when we were kids. What have I ever done to earn such hatred?" Slade asked not out of concern rather out of curiosity.

"Everything, especially when you took Addie away from Me." he said pointing his blaster at him. The Terminator looked back at him in disbelief.

Bloodstorm opened fire on him, Deathstroke blocked the laser beam with his staff deflected it. His brother came at him in the next instant drawing a blade and went on the offensive. The Terminator blocked it with his staff, energy flowed through the sword as he sought to overpower him cutting grooves into his promethium staff. Deathstroke broke off the attack and jabbed him in the stomach with the butt of his staff and fired a laser beam from the tip of it missing Wade by inches.

"Your going to have to try better than that brother." He told him.

"My friend, you and I have not been brothers for a long time." replied Slade.

Wade fired a blast of energy ripping off Slade's shoulder plating. The Terminator growled in pain at the patch of flesh now visible, smoke singed from the wound as Wade went on the offensive once more. Slade hit his belt buckle putting up a force field, Wade pounded on the barrier with blasters and fired at close range. Although the shield held Deathstroke was knocked back a few steps. Disengaging the shield Slade ran roughshod at his brother throwing a punch. Bloodstorm countered throwing him over his shoulder. Slade recovered and skidded on his feet across the pavement. Deathstroke threw a few more punches at him his brother dodging every blow. Wade grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the stomach. When Wade threw the next punch, Slade grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his head bringing him to his knees.

Bloodstorm groaned as Slade twisted his wrist.

"Think you got me? Think again." he said before vanishing. His eye widened in surprise.

"What?" he yelled.

In the next second Wade appeared in midair and opened fire on Deathstroke. The Terminator jumped back as the laser blasts hit the ground. Going for his sidearm Slade returned fire hitting his shield. Freefalling Wade retaliated and shot a series of rockets at him. The missiles whistled as they sailed through the air Slade jumped out of the way at the last second before they exploded. Tumbling across the rooftop Slade threw an 'S' shaped shuriken at him that exploded inches from his face. As his brother fell Slade rushed to intercept him. Wade countered and threw a flash grenade blinding him.

Before he could recover Wade punched him in the cheek and again in the jaw knocking him back with another hit to the stomach. Following by a crushing uppercut. The assassin smirked under his mouthpiece; he was beating the legendary Deathstroke.

"Not in your best form are you? What happened to the legendary Deathstroke the Terminator I heard so much about? I guess your not as tough as I thought." he said crouching infront of his brother.

"Don't push me." he warned.

"What's left to push? You're a hack, a loser and I'll be all too happy to finally be rid of you. You really have disappointed me you know? I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge." He said taunting him.

"To think you gave the Titans such a hard time. What did you do? Bore them to death? You really are quite pathetic picking on a bunch of kids." He said walking past him.

"And you're any different?" Slade growled.

"I only need one chance to get rid of my target if that damned devil hadn't interfered your daughter would have died quick and painless. But I guess I'll have to resort to other avenues." He said cocking his assault rifle.

In a fit of rage Slade pushed his brother into the concrete ledge of the building Bloodstorm's rifle discharged firing over Slade's shoulder. With the last of his strength Slade held him over the edge of the building Bloodstorm struggled to keep his balance. Pushing the last ounce of strength into his legs Deathstroke sent him over to ledge, Bloodstorm wrapped his ankle around his leg and took him with him. The two assassins feel the first story or two before Slade grabbed onto a ledge while his brother fell. Bloodstorm plummeted several stories before landing in a canopy. After seeing him land Slade grabbed a hold of the gargoyle and pulled himself upward. Getting onto the ledge he rested on it momentarily to catch his breath. When he next looked at the canopy his brother was gone.

An hour later on the other side of town Bloodstorm stood infront of a gangster with a skull like mask.

"And why should I accept you into my organization?" Black Mask asked.

"Because I know my brother, he's not going to stop until I'm six feet under…again. Let's just say I'm living on borrowed time." he answered.

"So you tried to assassinate your own niece. I have to say that's pretty cold blooded. I'm not sure that even I can protect you from him to be honest." He said.

"It's not that I'm afraid of him or anything. I've just grown too use to the idea of breathing." He replied.

"So your willing to defect from Blockbuster's side to my own." He said.

Bloodstorm chuckled.

"You're a little slow on the uptake pal but yeah that's the plan. I wouldn't exactly be accepted back at the clubhouse you know." He replied smartly.

"A merc with a mouth. Very well I could use a man like you in my army. This Blockbuster has grown far too powerful for my liking. Having one of his former associates on the team would certainly improve matters around here." The skull faced crime lord smirked.

"I wont let you down boss." He nodded.

Little did the two men know a spider was watching them. Tarantula was spying on Bloodstorm through a window. The assassin smirked as she watched them in interest. Back at Blockbuster's HQ the crime boss inquired about his current location.

"So where is Bloodstorm?" he asked.

"Chances are he's probably in hiding, but he'll show up sooner or later." Slade told him.

"Find him now!" the crime monarch growled and slammed his fist against his desk cracking it.

The assassins quickly stormed out of the room to find Bloodstorm. Blockbuster groaned looked at the damage he had inflicted on his desk.

"I ruin more furniture that way." He said after they were gone.

Back at Black Mask's headquarters, the assassin was being outfitted with some heavy-duty armor. Along with upgraded armor on his forearms and biceps a bulky silver chest plate was fitted onto him via machines. The armor duel level shoulderpads stacked on top the other and a crimson circle with a white skull in the center. With the last of the armor in place the crime lord smiled as he presented him with some massive firepower.

"Will these do?" he asked. Inside an arms cabinet was a set of shoulder mounted gating blasters each were about arm's length.

"Oh yeah." He smiled and nodded under his mask.

Outside Tarantula reached for a small silver square device the size of a lighter and pressed a button, a bright red light flashed at the top. In the next second Deathstroke's went off as it buzzed in one of his pockets. The assassin took it out and looked at the device. The Terminator smiled knowing what it meant.

"Got him." he said.

A few seconds later Bloodstorm stood infront of his new boss fully armed.

"You don't mind if I take these out for a test drive do you?" he said. Black Mask smirked at his new employee.

"By all means." He laughed. The assassin nodded his response.

Chains rattled in the background as Bloodstorm turned to see a girl in blue and purple spandex in the shadows.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"Just a little bargaining chip of mine." He smirked.

Back at Titans Central, Robin stood over the computer searching the entire city eyes narrowed in frustration as he continued his search.

"Anything yet?" his brother asked.

The Boy Wonder shook his head slightly.

"It's been four days, where could she be?" he asked.

"Look Tim, I think you should probably take a break from this." he told him.

The teen detective shook his head again.

"I cant, not until I know she's all right." He told Dick.

An alarm sounded within the base as red flaring lights covered the room.

"Trouble!" Nightwing said as he raced out. Robin remained at the computer for a bit longer before taking off with him.

The walls were blown off of Black Mask's lair as Blockbuster's men entered the premises. What they saw next caught them completely off guard as Bloodstorm pointed his blasters at the crew.

"Miss me?" he asked and opened fire on the group.

Deathstroke and the others took cover while Black Mask overturned a table and pulled out a machine gun on the men. While the others returned fire, Azrael went on the offensive with his flame swords and attacked the assassin head on. Bloodstorm blocked his sword with his blaster and attempted to hold off the bio-engineered assassin but Azrael was stronger than he seemed and threw the rouge member into a wall missing Black Mask and the hostage. Bloodstorm fell to his knee and tried to regain his strength. The weight of his blasters certainly didn't help matters in this instant. He persevered and managed to stand under his own power.

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop Me." he said.

"How about this?!" Deathstroke said throwing himself in the air.

Wade blocked the sword strike with his blaster once more but was punched in the gut as a countermeasure by Slade. The villain groaned and was punched in the face by Deathstroke knocking him balance. The man crumpled to the floor infront of the prisoner. Slade looked down at the girl chained to the wall amazed at who he saw.

"You?" he asked.

Wade pummeled him in the face with his massive arm cannon knocking the assassin on his back. Tarantula was the next one to attack him drawing a sword of her own that was again blocked by the massive weapon.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She said softly.

"Says you!" he said before throwing her back.

Ravager/Grant was the next one to replace her as he soared into action. Wade shot him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Enraged Slade attacked his brother once more ignoring the lasers that pierced his shoulders and stabbed Bloodstorm in the stomach just below his armor. His brother roared in pain as he twisted the blade and broke his faceplate with one punch. Blood poured from Wade's mouth as he went down. In desperation an energy ball formed in his hand and blasted Slade point blank. The villain was hurled back through the air and hit the floor next to his son. Seeing his chance Black Mask threw a smoke bomb blinding everyone in the room. The crime lord raced across unchaining the girl and made his getaway while another person grabbed Wade and disappeared through a window. In the next instant the Titans arrived on the scene. Before they could do anything, the villains tore through the ranks making their escape as well. When the smoke finally cleared no one knew what had happened. It was then Robin noticed a piece of cloth on the floor where the girl was and went over to retrieve it. Examining the blue scrap he realized who it belonged to.

"Stephanie, she's been here! Black Mask must have been holding her hostage." He said to the group.

"What do we do first?" asked Orpheus.

"We find Spoiler." Nightwing resolved.

Later that evening Black Mask had relocated to another stronghold with Spoiler in tow. Opening a door he threw the girl in a room and had her chained to another wall.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'm afraid that's not really an option my dear." He told her.

"You cant hold me here forever." She replied. The gangster chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong." He said.

A while later Bloodstorm awoke in a strange place. The assassin found himself on the floor as he tried to get up he groaned and clutched his gut.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your with me." Tarantula said as she walked towards him. The assassin grabbed a sidearm and pointed it at her.

"Easy I'm the one that saved you." she told him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Because I knew you needed it. If we team up, you'll stand a better chance at survival. Not even Black Mask can save you now. So all things considered you really don't have a choice." She said bending down infront of him.

"All right." he nodded and holstered his piece. The Tarantula smirked and giggled.

"Good boy." She said.

"So what are your plans now?" he asked.

"First we get you patched up. Your not much good to me in your current condition." She said standing up.

"You know what? I think I'm liking this already." he said.

A smirk played on Tarantula's lips

_"Everything's going according to plan." _she nodded.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? I'm sorry I took so long updating but I just had the damndest luck trying to write this next chapter. Hope you liked it and in case I dont see you anytime soon. _

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	20. Factions, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right so this isnt really my best work. But it's one of those chapters I had to get out of the way. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be better hopefully. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 20**

A few hours later Black Mask had met with several of his henchmen.

"So how goes everything?" he asked.

"Everything's going to plan just as rehearsed boss." A young woman said.

The crime lord smiled.

"That over confident fool has no idea that I've been toying with him all along, and all of his men are along for the ride." He said.

"You've certainly done a masterful job putting his own men against each other. He thinks he has it all figured out." the young woman cooed.

"Yes. Blockbuster may have the brains but I've run this town long before he came to roost and he's going to learn this lesson the hard way." He told them.

"What about the Spoiler?" another man asked.

"She's just collateral for the time being. But I have my plans for her in the near future. Everyone here knows their part?" he asked.

The trio nodded their heads affirming their answer.

Over at Titans Central the Titans continued their search for Spoiler.

"Anything yet?" asked Orpheus.

"No, still no trace of her." Robin said.

"We'll find her." he told him. The Boy Wonder sighed.

"I just hope we find her in time." he replied. His brother Nightwing walked over and touched his shoulder.

"We will, I promise that we will." He assured him.

"Guys, you may want to take a look at this." Owen said.

The group rushed over to the computer where he was sitting. On screen a small red light could be seen flashing coming from an undisclosed warehouse.

"Can you get a lock on it?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah just give me a second…got it!" he said after typing in a few keystrokes.

The computer zoomed in on the image and brought up an image of Spoiler.

"Guys do you read me?" she asked.

"It's Stephanie!" said Robin. His brother leaned over Owen and pressed a button on the council.

"We read you Steph, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Jefferson Warehouse at 129th and Simpson." She told him.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, I need you guys down here right now." She told them.

"We're on our way." Said Dick.

As the Titans raced to the location in their vehicles Orpheus couldn't help but question exactly how she got loose.

"Yo Nightwing, you think we can trust her? I mean it could be a trap." He said.

"I know what you mean, but if she's in danger then we have no choice to investigate." He replied on his motorcycle.

"Dick's right, if it's really her then she can give us information she's learned about Black Mask." Robin said on his bike.

A while later they arrived at the warehouse, shutting off their engines they crept inside the old warehouse. The large metal door creaked open to the group's annoyance, the team made their way inside. The place was dark to no one's surprise and seemed to have ambush written all over it. Taking flashlights from their belts Robin and Nightwing went ahead of the others as several men hid on the catwalk above them. Making their way past boxes and crates the Titans remained on guard while the men watching them stalked the shadows.

"I don't like this one bit." Dick said.

"I hear you, activating infra red scanner." Orpheus said. In the next second his visor changed from violet to deep red with a small light emitting from the center of his helmet.

"See anything yet?" Dick asked.

"No nothing yet." Walking past a stack of crates he saw someone and it started beeping.

"Wait a second, I see her!" he said.

Walking out into the top they saw her chained to an iron structure behind her.

"Careful guys." Dick warned the team as they made their way over to her. Just then the scanner started beeping erratically showing the men on the catwalks above them.

"We got company!" he said.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Dick said as guys in leather jackets slid to the ground on chains carrying handheld weapons like pipes.

The Titans got into a defensive circle as the gangbangers rushed towards them. Nightwing was the first one to strike hitting one with an uppercut and sent him flying. Captain Boomerang did a roundhouse kick to the face of another. Robin drew his staff and jammed another one in the chest with it while Orpheus shot an energy blast at another one. The gangbangers started multiplying as more raced until there was an army of them. Nightwing threw a birdarang slicing the chain holding Spoiler, as soon as she broke free of her shackles she joined in throwing herself in the air and kicking one guy in the chest next to Robin.

"Glad you could make It." he smiled.

"Likewise." She replied. Another guy threw a punch Steph did a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him back.

"And I never miss a step." she added. Spoiler flipped forward and took out another guy with a flying kick.

A black gang member attacked her from behind with a baseball bat. She dropped below him doing the splits then swept him off his feet. The young man hit the ground with a thud as his sunglasses hung lopsided.

"She's good." Robin replied.

"Probably why she's followed you around all these years." Commented Dick as he punched a guy in the face.

"Hey I taught her a few tricks didn't I?" he asked.

"And I bet she taught you a few of her own." He joked.

"He always did have a thing for a girl that could kick his butt." Joked Orpheus.

"Hey!" Tim yelled.

Spoiler's costume consisted of a lavender with a large gold swirling 'S' on her chest, with blue short sleeves, the jersey went below her belt giving it a skirt like appearance. Beneath it was black spandex caprice and blue boots with yellow belt and bat gloves. Finally for a mask she wore a black ski mask and blue hooded cape also styled after Batman. The young heroine produced a staff from her utility belt and twirled it around. While the Titans decimated the ranks more of them kept filling in, it was then the tide started to turn.

"There's too many of them!" Tim said starting to lose his footing.

"As soon as I take out one, two more spring up in his place!" Nightwing yelled beating back the remaining gang members.

"What do we do?" Orpheus yelled.

"Keep fighting!" yelled Captain Boomerang.

But it seemed like no matter what they tried they just kept pouring in.

"Where are they all coming from?" Orpheus yelled.

"He must have several of the city's gangs under his control." Nightwing called back.

Captain Boomerang punched another man in the face.

"This is getting us nowhere! How are we suppose to get out?" he yelled.

"You don't!" a man said rushing towards him. Owen dodged and threw the man over his shoulder.

"Nightwing we need a plan!" yelled Robin.

"I know! Give me a second!" he yelled back. Robin let out a yell as he was pulled under by the mob.

As another gang member strangled Dick from behind he felt a sudden blast of heat fill the room. Looking up he saw a stream of fire come from above and engulfed several of the teen hoodlums while others fled. The flames swept across the floor spreading in-between the other Titans. Owen looked up and could see what looked like an angel of God standing in a windowsill wrecking his holy vengeance as he descended upon them when Owen finally got a look at who their savior was.

"Azrael?!" he said.

The winged assassin slashed a man across the back with his sword as the others had already begun to retreat.

"Why are you helping us?" Nightwing asked.

"Call it a personal favor. You should get her out of here." He advised them.

"Wait!" he yelled. Azrael fired his jetpack and flew out of from whence he came.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Think we better take his advice." Gavin told them. The rest of the team noticed the bomb lying close to where Azrael was standing.

"Move!" Dick yelled.

Firing off grappling hooks Robin and Spoiler double up while Nightwing grabbed Captain Boomerang and Orpheus flew out on his rocket boots. The clock ticked down 3-2-1. BLAM! The explosion ripped apart the warehouse in an instant as shards of molten metal rained down on the ones next to it and caught fire the Titans barely escaped with their lives. On the rooftop the Cluemaster looked on, seeing enough he turned and walked away. Down on the street the Titans moaned and coughed crawling out of the debris that fill the roadway.

"Everyone all right?" Dick asked.

"If your dead, speak up." he said everyone moaned a response as sheets of metal were tossed aside by those underneath. Robin had shielded Spoiler from the blast.

"Stephanie are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll live." she moaned clutching her side and removed her mask.

"Gavin, Owen you guys still with us?" Dick asked.

"That depends on what you call all right." Owen said as he and Orpheus emerged from the rubble.

Nightwing rushed over and lift the heavy steel panel on Boomer's legs as soon as he was free, the panel came crashing down next to Nightwing's feet.

"What a mess." Robin said dusting himself off.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Nightwing said putting Owen's arm across his shoulder while Orpheus took up the other end.

"And so it begins, the Titans are now one step closer to being completed. And they will finally be a challege worthy of us." Azrael said.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I want to thank my friend Ali/Comixfan1224 for her ideas in helping me with the direction of the storyline. I think you guys are going to like what I have in store for the next for chapter. I have a court date tomorrow that I'm a little worried about tomorrow, just a little traffic mishap involving the authorites that I hope gets cleared up. So wish me luck if you will. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Be praying for me. Oh and tell me what you think of Spoiler's costume. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	21. Factions, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm happy to announce that things turned out all right for me. Thanks for all your support. Here's the next chapter of our story. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 21**

**Factions, Part 2**

"WHAT?!" Blockbuster yelled. The crimelord smashed his fist against the desk.

"What do you mean she got away?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry by the time I got there it was too late." Azrael apologized.

"This is unacceptable!" he yelled throwing a stack of papers off his desk and stood up enveloping the man before him in his shadow.

"I should kill all of you for your bungling!" he roared.

"Calm down we still outnumber them two to one." Azrael told him.

The crimelord wrapped his hand around the assassin's neck and began lifting him off the ground.

"You mind saying that again?" he asked.

"You act as though we already lost the war." He looked and saw Deathstroke standing in the doorway watching.

"Put him down, if memory serves you still need him." he said nonchalant.

Blockbuster set him down and released his grip Azrael chocked gasping for air and staggered back.

"This is getting ridiculous. Where is Tarantula?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her in days. Not since the assault on Black Mask's place." Deathstroke replied. The crime monarch growled and destroyed a table with one punch and threw a swivel chair threw a wall.

"Well find her!" he yelled.

"As you wish _sir_." He said and walked out. Azrael held his throat as he walked out behind Deathstroke. The crimelord crossed his arms and rest against the front of the table as they left.

"I've had too many doublecrossings, it's time I do something about it." Blockbuster said to himself.

Outside his office, the Cluemaster walked over to Azrael.

"Hey just wanted to thank you for helping save Stephanie." he said.

Azrael grabbed him and threw him against a wall and put his blade up to the Cluemaster's throat.

"You may have everyone else fooled but I know who you. And I know for certain that your not the real Cluemaster. If you ever bring this up again, I will kill you. I don't know what kind of sick joke your playing, but if you value your life you'll drop the charade." he threatened.

The assassin retracted his blade and walked away. The Cluemaster watched him off. If there was anything he knew it's that Azrael always held true to his word. Back inside the office Blockbuster pressed a button on his desk.

"Yeah?" said a voice.

"I seem to have a problem with vermin. I was hoping your services might remedy the situation." he said.

"Who all do you have in mind?" the voice asked interested.

Back at Titans Central, the team brought Stephanie up to speed on the situation concerning Blockbuster and his men. While hoping to learn a little more of her recent encounters.

"So we were wondering if you might have overheard anything while Black Mask was holding you captive." Nightwing said.

"They kept me pretty well confined. I didnt have much contact during the day, aside from the meals they fed me. However, I do remember him saying something about overthrowing this Blockbuster." she said.

"What did he say?" he asked leaning closer, Spoiler shook her head.

"Nothing real specific, I'm sorry I'm not much help to you guys." she said.

"That's all right Stephanie, the important thing is we got you away from those guys." said Robin.

"Yeah but the one thing that bothers me is why did Azrael help us?" asked Dick.

"Who knows? That guy's always been a little wacko. He's not exactly the easiest dude to figure out." said Orpheus.

"His abilities come from a post-hypnotic training regiment called The System that can drive a person insane. Like it did in Azrael. But even then that doesn't really explain his behavior. There has to be something else at work here." said Dick. The Titan leader leaned his elbows against the computer and tried to think.

"Well maybe The System is the reason. If it really is post-hypnotic like you said. Someone could have brainwashed him into serving Blockbuster." Orpheus said.

Dick's eyebrows knitted together contemplating.

"It's possible, but that would mean someone in the Order of St. Dumas had to have a connection to Blockbuster." he said turning around and resting against the council.

"Would it be that hard to insert somebody in the order?" Gavin asked.

"No it wouldn't." Night said turning back to the computer once more and began typing. And brought up an image.

"The Sacred Order of Saint Dumas were part of the Knights Templar. They were a group of soldier-monks that fought during the crusades but became too powerful to control and were forced to disband. Those fanatics forged a new order around their leader Dumas, who wasn't really a saint. And was rumored to be insane. The Order went underground over the next few centuries until finally they finally resurfaced a few years ago. A splinter cell group later emerged and named Azrael as their champion. The name given to their top enforcer, Jean-Paul Valley. After The System had driven him insane, he destroyed the organization that created him and set out on his own. A few years ago when Batman was critically injured he replaced him for a time as the Dark Knight. However the influence of the System as well as his upbringing as an assassin drove him to kill his enemies, something the real Batman would never do. As such, I was forced to battle him and return the Bat-mantle to Bruce. The last time I saw him fall to his alleged death. It was then afterwards I assumed the mantle and became Batman for a time while Bruce recovered."

The team stood around Dick as he looked down at the computer arms crossed.

"That wasn't a very good time for me. I wasn't comfortable being Batman, but it had to be done. And now that he's back." he shook his head before finishing.

"It just brings up some bad memories." he said.

A while later Azrael sat on a rooftop somewhere in the city. The assassin had removed his mask and set it down next to him as he sat and pondered his life's being. He examined the mask he wore, holding it up to his face. The symbol he had become. Named for the Angel of Death, he was literally born into the life of the assassin. His mask was made of iron, the back of his helmet resembled a hood. The face was red with twin black stripes across the cheeks and white eyes peering back at him.

"All these years since I donned this cursed armor, this mantle of damnation I'd done as I was ordered. And now I'm not even sure what I am anymore. It seems as though helping the free the girl, had wrought more than I imagined. Even though I was doing it to help a friend. Could it be that another side of me has now emerged? One that is benevolent and not the stone cold killer I thought I was?" the assassin put his helmet down and ran his hand through his light blond hair.

On another rooftop Deathstroke watched his teammate. He knew something was up with the man, but he couldn't tell what. Anymore it seemed as though the alliances to Blockbuster were coming apart at the seams, not that he mind. He never really considered himself part of Blockbuster's crew. Now all of his attentions lie on his son who was recovering from his injuries. It seemed as though Black Mask's plan had finally come full circle and they were in the midst of it. The real question was how do you prepare for such a thing?

On the other side of town a fire portal opened in New York Harbor it was getting close to dark when Eddie and Rose stepped through. The Teen Titan was back in his Kid Devil form and was about ready to change back when Rose grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Not yet." she smiled. She took two steps forward and put her arms around the demon leaving Eddie with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see if I could take your body temp." she said.

"My what?" he asked, the Ravager laughed.

"Your a walking furnace, I just wanted to see if I could stand the heat." she said leaning her head on his chest.

"I knew that. So uh, what do you think?" he asked a hint of pink started to show beneath his eyes.

"It's like sitting next to a fireplace." she smiled.

"I'm not burning you?" he said. His girlfriend chuckled.

"I think you forget how tough I am." she said looking up at him.

"I'm just making sure." he told him. She let out a seductive giggle.

"Your sweet you know that?" she smiled.

"So I've been told." he said. A small white tooth jutted out from his bottom lip as he smiled back at her. A small portable radio on a hot dog stand played a familiar tune in the background.

_You are young and so am I_

_And this is wrong , but who am I to judge? _

_You feel like Heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough. _

"Come on." she said taking his hand and lead him away.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why its not right _

_You wont be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

They made their way up the boardwalk together as the waves splashed against the beams. As the continued into the night, his body gave off a soft orange glow like a flare in the night. They stood on the balcony for a moment and looked each other in the eye, but not fully. Eddie blushed and looked away as she tried to gaze him in the eye proper.

_You are young and I am scared_

_Your wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heartbeat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

She grabbed his hand and kissed his lips catching him by surprise. Rose's tongue ventured in begging access, as smoke poured through his nose. He relented and opened his mouth letting her tongue in and could feel it sloshing about as his forked tongue wrapped around hers and ventured into her mouth, where she allowed an easier access. She pulled herself closer grabbing him by the shoulders as smoke went through her nostrils venturing deeper into the kiss. Ed closed his eyes and dug his claws into her shoulders, the girl shuddered for just a moment but continued tonging him.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You wont be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight. _

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh. _

He pulled her back for a second to catch his breath. The moment he did a small orange flame singed between them. She had a hungry look in her eye and went back in.

_Will you remember me? _

_You ask me as I leave_

_Remember what I said_

_Oh how could I, oh how could I forget? _

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You wont be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

They pulled apart a second time as a puff of smoke eminated from Rose's mouth.

"That was hot." he said. Rose bowed her head and couldnt believe how corny that was.

"You got to be kidding me." she smiled and shook her head.

"I couldnt resist!" he defended. The Ravager laughed and lead him further down the walkway while a shadowy figured watched.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You wont be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight. _

As they headed down the boardwalk Kid Devil's tail snaked into Rose's back pocket, the Ravager swatted it with her free hand and pulled it out. The figure jumped to the roof of the food stand across from it. A few minutes later they were back in town while Kid Devil sang softly to himself.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right _

_You wont be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight. _

"You sing pretty good. You should hear my when he's in the shower sometime." she said.

"I'm not sure I want to." he joked.

She laughed as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. The assailant stood on the rooftop across from them.

"Got ya." he said.

As soon as they were inside Bloodstorm took out one of his shoulder mounted Gatling blasters and opened fire on the apartment building. Rose and Eddie were blown back by the explosion into the furniture. The alarm sounded at Titans Central a moment later as the team raced over to the computer to see what had happened. Bloodstorm fired another blast into the apartment blowing out the entire room. Across town Deathstroke sailed through the air on a zipline and ran across the side of buildings to save his daughter. Inside the apartment Eddie had shielded Rose from the secondary blast with his body and got off of her a second later as the two got up to see who had attacked them.

"Bloodstorm?" she said. The assassin fired another rocket at them.

"Get down!" he yelled. Eddie shot a burst of fire from his mouth detonating the rocket in mid air. The explosion knocked the two of them back as did Bloodstorm.

"Get out of here!" he said generating a portal behind her. Kid Devil got up to the ledge of the ruined apartment and spread his arms revealing a pair of demonic wings underneath.

Bloodstorm fired another blast at him. Kid Devil took off and shot another fireball at the rocket destroying it and flew up towards the rouge assassin who fired again at him. Rose hurled an explosion disk at the building he was standing on and blew out a chunk of it causing the ledge to give. Cracks raced up the front of the building and crippled the rooftop, the assassin got back but was too heavy and finally gave on him. As he fell Eddie grabbed the barrel of his cannon to save him.

"You again?" Eddie said.

Wade pulled the trigger and blew off a portion of his wing and sent them plummeting to the ground. Rose leapt from and caught him by the arm. And fired a grappeling hook to the top of her apartment building. The line secured itself to the ledge but caused Ed to let go of Bloodstorm and sent him crashing to the concrete staircase four stories below and smashed through it. The two teens hung in the air with blood dripped down from Eddie's right wing. Deathstroke arrived on the scene a second late.r

"Rose are you ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Get him out of here." said Slade.

Rose pressed a button on her grappeling gun that lowered the two of them to the streets below. As soon as she touched down, she disloged the hook letting it fall and slinked it back into her gun. Just as she was turning to go the Titans finally arrived on the scene and saw Bloodstorm laying on the staircase.

"Did you do this" Dick asked.

"What I did is none of your concern." he told him.

"Your going to pay for what you did." Nightwing said stepping forward.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he said and ran towards them.

"Titans go!" he yelled.

Deathstroke yelled as he threw a punch at Dick. The Dark Wonder blocked it with his staff and twirled his weapon as he swung it at Deathstroke's side. Slade trapped the weapon against his side and arm and pulled him forward punching him in the face with his free hand. Captain Boomerang and Robin soon joined the foray, while Orpheus saw Rose take off with Eddie.

"Come on!" he said to Spoiler as they chased after them. Deathstroke turned and saw them.

"No!" he yelled knocking Dick and Owen together.

Robin flipped through the air and landed infront of him with staff extended.

"Out of the way Robin." he said.

"Sorry Slade, not going to let that happen." he said.

The Terminator engaged the Boy Wonder in battle. Meanwhile Rose was trying to get away from the battle overturning trash cans to gain some distance.

"Rose stop!" Orpheus yelled jumping over the trash can.

"We just want to talk!" Spoiler said chasing after them.

The Ravager came up to a dead end and turned as they ran up to her. A door opened a second later.

"What's going on out here?" someone asked.

_Author's Note: All right sorry to cut you guys short but that's all for now. I know there was some pretty confusing stuff in there, but I assure you it'll all become clear in time. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	22. The Beginning of the End

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter that I hope you like. Thanks for all the great comments. __I kind of decided to dedicate this next chapter to my friend Anon. I hope you guys like everything that's in store, enjoy. _

**Chapter 21**

**The Beginning of the End**

"What's going on out here?" a man said opening the door.

Spoiler and Orpheus skidded to a halt behind Rose and Eddie.

"Doctor Mid-Nite!" Orpheus said.

"Who?" Rose said turning around.

"He's a metahuman physician, the best there is." He explained.

"Now what seems to be the trouble? And what happened to you?" he asked.

"We were in a fight down the street this guy blew off part of my wing." Ed groaned.

"Bring him in." he said ushering them in.

Without a second thought the four of them entered his practice. Once inside the doctor was revealed to be a man in a black cowl with a pair of goggles filling in the eyeholes with a crescent moon in the center of his forehead and wore a red jersey with black sleeves and a line of crescent moons and black pants with gold shin guards and belt and holster on his thigh. Venturing through the doctor's office they saw all sorts of strange things as well as a live owl perched high above them.

"Set him down over here." He ordered. Rose helped him onto an examination table.

Outside the Titans continued their battle with Deathstroke. The assassin and Nightwing crossed swords and sought to overpower each other.

"Tell me what you're planning." Nightwing told him.

"Absolutely nothing, I'm only looking out for those I deem best." He said.

"You mean your daughter. And what about Eddie?" He replied. They crossed their weapons again still deadlocked in battle.

"I don't know anything about your little friend. I'm just a man following orders." He said.

"A likely story!" he said. Nightwing kicked him in the chest and knocked him back a step.

The hero twirled through the air sideways and hit him in the chest once more and sent Slade flying into a trash pile. The assassin staggered to his feet cradling his chest.

"I don't have time for your little games Slade." he told him.

"And neither do I." he replied and threw a shuriken at Nightwing. The hero blocked it with his gauntlet and sliced his wrist at the bone. Captain Boomerang and Robin attacked him.

Slade took out a laser gun and fired it at Robin's shoulder. The hero fell to his knees clutching his shoulder as Mercer went after him. The hero threw a series of punches at him all of which Deathstroke avoided with ease and kneed him in the stomach before knocking him out with a punch to the face.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have better places to be." He said throwing a smoke bomb and vanished.

On the other side of town Deathstroke walked into a specialized room where his son Grant lay in a hospital bed with monitors all around him.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's doing fine. I retrieved all the bullets from his chest and he should make a full recovery. Though I cant guarantee he'll be back on his feet anytime soon." Said a doctor.

Grant was a young man in his early 20s with long silver hair that came down to his shoulders tied back in a ponytail.

"Keep a close watch on him." he told him.

Dr. Tommy Elliot smiled. "Trust me, he's in the best of care."

The Terminator narrowed his gaze at the young surgeon that stood before him. Back at Dr. Mid-Nite's office he was treating Eddie. After examining the extent of his injuries he made an interesting inquiry.

"Kid Devil, do you by any chance possess restorative powers?" he asked.

"Yeah a little." He replied. He winced as the doctor touched the remainder of his wing.

"I'd go easy on that arm until your regenerative powers kick in." he told him. At that time Nightwing and the other Titans made their way through the door.

The doctor lowered his surgical mask upon looking at the team's condition.

"You guys plan on sharing the bill?" he asked.

"We were just in the neighborhood." Dick said.

Later that night a man in a brown overcoat and face covered in bandages walked through the door or Black Mask's base. He made his way up the hallway to the arch criminal's door and entered in.

"How goes it?" the gangster asked. The man pulled a gun on him.

"Better than you." he said. Black Mask stared him down never flinching.

"Now what's this all about?" he asked.

"Its just business." He replied.

"Now this is just plain sloppy. Do you really think a man on my own payroll would betray me?" he said standing up.

"I'd stay where you are old man." The gunman replied.

"You don't scare me." he said slapping the top of his desk with his palm, a shotgun blast rang out from the front of the desk and nearly shot him in the hip. The marksman barely dodged it.

"The real Hush is more agile than that. He would have seen that one coming." He said stepping out from behind the desk.

"Who are you really?" he asked grabbing his cane.

"That's for me to know you to never find out." he said opening fire on Black Mask.

The crimelord blocked the bullet with his cane and at same time whipped out his own pistol and opened fire. Hush tumbled behind a large cushioned chair and kept firing while Black Mask held his ground and continued firing at him undeterred. The gunfire stopped, as he inched over to the chair, Hush pushed the large chair against him and pinned him to the ground. Black Mask kicked him in the side and threw the large chair off of him getting to his feet. Hush assumed a martial arts pose as he and Black Mask circled the room. Hush was the first one to strike, throwing a punch at the man. Black Mask reeled back and kicked him in the chest one foot at a time. The assassin grabbed his ankle and threw him to the floor. Before he could reach him Black Mask kicked him in the chest three times before grabbing the back of his head and driving his face into his fist. The criminal yelled as he staggered back. Black Mask grabbed his cane and struck him across the head with it while he was still blinded by pain, jabbed him in the stomach before throwing a knockout punch right to Hush's face. The masked assassin hit the ground with a thud, and cupped his face in his hands.

"Now let's see who our mystery man is." He said going for the bandages and tore them off. The criminal's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"David Cain?!" he said.

The assassin punched him in the cheek and grabbed his firearm shooting Black Mask below the knee. The gangster roared in pain as Tarantula came barging in and opened fire on him with a semi automatic pistol as soon as her boss went down. David sprinted across the room taking refuge behind the desk and loaded another clip into his gun and cocked it. Tarantula walked cautiously over to the crimelord's desk to get a good shot of her target. She cocked her pistol as she neared the corner of the desk. The assassin fired two shots at her nearly hitting her in the calf she jumped kicking her leg up and returned fire. The assassin ducked back under the desk as she unloaded on the side of the desk. Bullets whizzed past as he tried to make himself as compact as possible in the back corner of the desk. Taking a disk bomb he slid it out from under landing right infront of her. Her eyes widened as it beeped and took cover as the blast went off blowing away the front corner of the desk and nearly went deaf as pieces of lumber flew past him. The Tarantula lay on the floor next to her boss. The woman groaned and tried to get up as David looked over the front of the desk at her. Grabbing her gun she aimed to bullet right between his eyes. Remember what Black Mask did earlier, he hit the panel on the desk firing another shot at the Tarantula and seemingly nailed her as she slinked back on the floor.

Grabbing his gun David made a break for it and raced out of the room. Black Mask groaned as he struggled to get up. The woman's eyes flew open a second later. As he continued racing down the hallway, Tarantula burst through a wall and pinned him to the other side punching him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. David threw her back. The woman dropped down and did a sweeping kick tripping him up, but he recovered and punched her in the face tumbling backwards and then sprinted forward down the hallway. The Tarantula got up rubbing her cheek and went after him a trickle of blood coming from the tip of her ear. The real Hush came around the corner in the next instant and opened fire on him with twin pistols. Tarantula ducked into a side door as David threw up his jacket to shield himself from the gunfire. Hush punched the impostor in the face driving him back while Tarantula rejoined the fight and double-teamed him.

But he wasn't going down without a fight. David punched both of them simultaneously on either side and planted his foot against the wall using them as leverage and thrust himself upward and over doing a flip and brought their heads together. Tarantula and Hush went down while David made a run for it. Hush was the first one to recover and continued after him. Another man jumped out, David took out his pistol and shot him point blank as he raced by and went through a large window at the end of the hallway. The assassin freefell several stories and rolled across the pavement of a rooftop below. Hush stood at the windowsill took a few steps back and jumped out of the window using his overcoat as a parachute and tumbled to the ground shortly thereafter before pursuing him to the edge. Grabbing David by the collar he prevented him from jumping but now had a pistol shoved in his face. Hush twisted his remaining wrist and kneed him in the stomach ignoring the fact that the gun could go off at any moment. He fell on his back and pushed David over his head with his feet. The assassin hit the ground headfirst and toppled over, before Hush threw up his legs and got back to his feet ninja style. And assumed a fighting stance.

David rushed towards him with a flying kick; Hush blocked it with his hands. While David nailed him with his other foot knocking him back. David came at him again and swung his fist. Hush dodged it and a second punch before landing his own in David's chest. The assassin slid back on the balls of his feet. Hush flew through the air with a martial arts kick, David grabbed his leg but Hush twisted his body and retaliated with a dropkick to the head and nailed him. With the assassin down, Hush punched him and went for his revolver only to be electrocuted by David's tazer. The criminal yelled and was thrown back by the jolt. Taking his leave David jumped off the ledge using his jacket as Hush had earlier, by the time he recovered and got over to the ledge David Cain was on the streets.

Running into an alleyway he threw off some tarp revealing a red and white Kawasaki motorcycle and sped off. A few minutes later as he proceeded down the street thinking he made the perfect getaway Hush pursued him on a blue and white motorcycle. He looked over his shoulder and saw the masked man fastly approaching.

"Damn!" he muttered and revved up his bike.

Hush pulled a gun and began firing as David weaved in and out of traffic. A Mini Cooper infront of him came to a screeching halt as its rear window was blown up. David raced around a black semi with horns blaring as the truck came to a stop and Hush raced after him. The assassin cut around a taxi and onto a sidewalk as people scattered with Hush firing another round at him. The chase continued back on the street infront of a bus and gunned it up the centerline and around the next corner cutting infront of a transportation van. Hush reloaded while he steered the bike with his elbow and pulled the chamber loading it. David then cut infront of a fruit truck, Hush hit the brakes and skidded underneath the truck on his side before righting the back with a slight wobble and chased after him. The assassin then took a hard left turn onto another road leading him onto a highway ramp leading to the George Washington Bridge. Taking a gun from holster David looked back and began shooting at Hush while riding. The assailant avoided the gunfire and went to the far left as David whipped around in his seat and continued firing. Hush hit the brakes while David continued onward still firing round after round at him until he was out of range.

Hush gunned the engine again, the rear tire spun with smoke pouring as he continued the chase weaving between a van and flatbed trailer. Dodging under the trailer with David in his sights. He revved it once again popping a wheelie and raced up the highway towards him. The assassin saw him in his rearview mirror turned and shot at him again. Hush dodged the bullets as best he could as they sailed past him and ducked behind a minivan. The bullet tore through the windshield terrorizing a young woman that sat in the passenger's seat. Hush came around the left side of the van and raced up the road towards his antagonist. David fired another bullet, Hush shot his the two bullets canceled each other in midair as Hush popped another slight wheelie and was now side by side with the assassin. The two men traded punches as they rode. David threw a kick at the bike hoping to knock it off balance. Hush saved it and the two men raced around a dump truck and continued their battle right infront of it. The dump truck blew its horn and hit the breaks hard while the two of them continued to duke it out with a taxicab directly infront of them.

David went right while Hush flew over the top of the cab. He looked on as Hush landed the bike on its back tire and continued onward.

"Now I got ya." He said drawing his pistol and shot the rear tire.

The tire burst and catapulted Hush into the air and hit the ground with tremendous force and tumbled across the road. Cars swerved to avoid him as David rode past. The masked man drew his gun and shot the gas tank as he went by blowing the bike sky high and sent the assassin through the wires supporting the bridge and into the Hudson River below. Hush cradled his chest as he walked over to the edge to see if he had truly done him in and could find no trace of him. He uncocked his gun as he peered over the edge. There wasn't any indication that he hit the water, which meant he might still be alive. Police sirens wailed in the distance, and decided it was time to leave.

_Author's Note: All right that's all for now. I hope you guys liked it. Incase you didnt get it, David Cain is working for Blockbuster while Hush works for Black Mask. I have no idea what I'll do in the next chapter so if you have any suggestions. I'd be happy to hear them. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	23. Endgame, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Thanks guys for the great reviews, I just wish I could draw in more readers. I dont know what to say. I've been battling insomnia for the past month, so bear with me. I hope this next chapter is as good as the last. Let me know what you think. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 23**

**Endgame, Part 1**

Blockbuster sat in his office stewing over the last few days events, before him sat David Cain in a wheelchair covered in bandage with all but his left hair and hair exposed. Behind him stood his general Deathstroke leaning against the doorframe to his office. To his right was his son Grant Wilson, the first Ravager and to his right was Azrael.

"You mean to tell me that of all my great officers, only these remain?" he asked.

At that moment Cluemaster entered the lair and quietly took his place behind Grant. The crimelord furrowed his forehead.

"I can't believe this is what I've been reduced to, well I've put up with the opposition long enough. It's time we begin our endgame, starting with the Teen Titans. Deathstroke, I want you to round up a team that'll eliminate them once and for all." he ordered.

"As pertaining to what I told you several weeks before? It's already taken care of. And I think your going to like what I have in mind." He said. The crimelord nodded as he turned to David.

"And as for you, it would have been best if you remained at the bottom of the East River." He said.

"Hey now, we had a deal." He said through his mask of bandages.

"And you failed in that endeavor." He said.

"Not just yet, I've got one more trick up my sleeve a wild card if you will. One that I think will make an excellent addition to your team." A smile could be seen through the bandages covering his mouth. Blockbuster sighed before answering.

"Very well, but if you fail me again it'll be your last." he warned.

"Dually noted sir." He replied.

"It's time these heroes know who their dealing with. And then I shall smite Black Mask and his miserable organization out of existence. Well what are you waiting for? Go!" he yelled.

Once outside the office Cluemaster grabbed Slade by the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Deathstroke please, let me onto this team please I can be a real asset to you guys. I'm no longer safe around here." He said. The assassin turned to face him.

"And why should I let you?" he asked.

"You'll have my undying loyalty and gratitude." He assured him.

"Exactly what kind of skills do you possess that would benefit my team?" he asked again.

"Come on Slade, you know how ruthless I am, course it's nothing compared to you or Blockbuster." He replied.

"That much is true." He said.

"It's getting down to the wire, it's only a matter of time before he starts getting rid of us himself. And as much as I hate to say it, even you don't stand much of a chance against him, you know what he did to that Torque guy." Cluemaster replied.

"Your not much use to us in any other capacity." He said.

"I'll do whatever it takes." The cloaked man said.

"Would you kill your own daughter?" he asked.

The Cluemaster looked away, a small smile formed below his full-face mask.

"Whatever it takes." He answered. Deathstroke stood silently noting his resolve.

"Very well, I shall secure you a place." He said.

Without either of them noticing Azrael stood around the corner in full mask and gear, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched. Over at Titans Central, the team sat in the living room while Eddie recovered from his injuries.

"So why do you want to join the Titans?" asked Orpheus.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, I don't partially plan on making amends for those things." Rose said look at the ground. Her eyes turned over to Eddie lying on the recovery table.

"But Eddie's my friend, and I guess I owe him that much. Besides I don't exactly have a place to go home to. And I'm not even sure if Wade's truly dead or not and I guess this is the safest place I can be right now." She said. The Ravager folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Then it's for the best you stay with us." Nightwing said walking over to the group.

"You were once part of Blockbuster's inner circle, anything you've learned could be vital in our quest to stop him." he said.

"He left me in the dark, only Daddy knows his true intentions I'm afraid." She said.

"Man this is getting us nowhere, seems as though no matter what we try or who we acquire we're always two steps behind the bad guys." Robin said standing up.

"Even when we have people on the inside we got nothing." He said.

"That's enough Robin." Nightwing told him.

"How could we even trust her? The only reason she's here is because of Kid Devil over there." he said pointing at the boy on the table.

"Excuse me?" she said standing up.

"That's enough!" Nightwing warned getting in-between them.

"You know what? I don't need you guys, I thought you of all people would understand." She said to Robin. The Boy Wonder stood there without answering.

"The Hell with you guys." she said before storming out.

"Rose!" Nightwing yelled as she slammed the door and cast a sullen look on his brother.

"She can't be trusted!" he told him.

"We don't know that. I'm going to go talk to her." he said walking past him.

She stood out on the ledge a second later and took a cigarette from her pocket and a lighter and lit the end of it.

"Those things aren't good for you." he said. She turned and looked at him still in uniform.

"Sez you." she blew him off before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Look I know you've been through a lot in the last few days, and what Robin said was out of line…"

"Oh save it will you? Do I look like somebody that cares?" she asked with the cigarette in her mouth.

She took it out and breathed a cloud of smoke.

"Look as much as I'd like to hear you play psychoanalysis, I got other places to be. I only dropped Kid Devil by because he's one of you guys, but as for me…" she paused and looked at the streets below.

"I'm just too much of a libality for you guys." she said.

"It doesn't have to be that way." He told her. She scoffed and took another puff.

"Yeah that's what they all say you, Eddie, my father…everyone. All I do is get in people's way. I'm a tool to be used and then cast aside, that's all I'm good for. You guys take good care of Eddie for me." she said before flicking away the last of the cigarette on the balcony and then jumped off. A few seconds later a zip shooter fired and watched her sail off into the night sky.

"Is she gone?" asked Robin.

"Yeah…thanks to you." he said.

"I'm sorry man, I know you think she knows something about Blockbuster but we cant risk it because she's…"

"A liability?" he answered.

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk." He said. His older brother narrowed his eyes.

"Too late." Nightwing replied stepping onto the railing.

"I'm after her, again." he said firing his own zip line into the night air and took off. Robin ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Way to go Drake, now you pissed off the only guy that takes you seriously. Nice job." He said.

"Goddamn it Tim." He looked and saw Spoiler standing behind him.

"You know you didn't have to be so blunt." She said walking over to him.

"If you're here to say I'm a jackass, get in line." He told her in a not so serious way. She stood next to him on the railing.

"I know you mean well, and your just looking out for the team. I'm not saying you were wrong for suspecting Rose but…you really got to watch what you say." She told him.

"I don't know that much about Rose since I never met her, you have a bit of a history with her. Look I'm still new here, even when I was under suspicion of working for Black Mask." She said.

"And I was a total hypocrite." He said.

"I wouldn't say you were a total hypocrite. You were going by what you knew." She said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Boy Kid Devil's going to love this." he said.

"I think you should help find her." she said.

"Yeah, all right thanks." He said kissing her cheek.

The blonde blushed and a smile formed on her face.

"No problem." She smiled.

Robin threw his zip line and took off in the direction of Ravager and his brother. From his desk Blockbuster gave out the order.

"Attack!" he yelled.

As Robin sailed over midtown, a lone red birdarang flew through the air and sliced his line. The Boy Wonder recoiled in shock and fell before firing a rescue line. Just as he did a series of rockets flew out of nowhere towards him and blew up the buildings behind him, the blast propelled him forward into another building, Robin braced himself as another birdarang sliced his backup line and sent him falling several stories landing on the lid of a dumpster before being tossed to the street. The Boy Wonder groaned as the severed line lay before him, and a black boot appeared infront of him.

"Long time no see kid." said a distinctly male voice. Looking up he saw what vaguely resembled a man dressed in a red and black uniform with matching cowl.

"What?" he said.

On the other side of town Nightwing finally caught up to Ravager as he touched down on the streets behind her. The female assassin turned to face him. At that same time a figure appeared on the streetlamp above them.

"Well lookey what we have here." The man taunted.

Ravager spun around as she and Nightwing looked at the man in question. From the light of the streetlamp a distinct pattern of orange and blue-stripped trousers and a dark blue or purple suit jacket with a lighter blue button up shirt and orange and blue stripped tie and blue gloves.

"Who is this clown?" she asked.

The man produced a razor tipped playing card between his fingers and threw it at the two and struck the concrete.

"Oh I'm no clown, I'm the Trickster!" he said and flipped through the air delivering an axe kick.

The two of them jumped back as he landed and threw another playing card at Nightwing that sailed under his right arm next to his side.

Back along midtown, Robin got to his knees as he got a better view of the figure standing before him. Dark crimson uniform with a light red bird symbol on his chest, black cape and cowl and black pants and seemed to have armor-plated gauntlets.

"Red Robin?" he said shocked.

The medium built man threw another birdarang at him as Robin drew up his cape and a slicing sound cut through the air. Back at Titans Central, the remainder of the team sat around the commons while Spoiler looked absentminded out an open window leading to the clock tower balcony. The alarm sounded as a small golden sphere flew in through the window infront of Stephanie and detonated in slow motion. Outside a large explosion blew out the face of the clock and sent the arms cascading to the streets below. People screamed and ran for cover. Inside the lair was in shambles as flames licked at the floors and walls of the ruined base, Spoiler lay on the ground in one piece her costume slightly tattered Captain Boomerang lay unconscious onto of Orpheus in the living room as he struggled to get the big guy off of him. Kid Devil lay on the ground next to his hospital bed unresponsive in a heap.

Back in the Upper Northwest side the battle between Trickster, Nightwing and Ravager continued. The Dark Wonder threw a punch at Axel; the Trickster jumped back and pulled a rubber chicken from his jacket and slapped him with the face with it.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

The Ravager flipped over his shoulder in the next instant and threw a handful of stars at him. Trickster twirled the rubber chicken in hand and deflected some of them while others zipped through his jacket. He jumped back and pulled a large blue pool cue from the inside of said jacket and took a handful of billiard balls out of his left pocket, he swung the pool cue in the air creating a hard light surface and shot the balls at them. The balls clacked into each other as they raced towards Dick and Rose. The two jumped out of the way as three of them collide and exploded. The explosion created from the balls was greater than expected and threw them into the bushes.

Back at the ruined Titans Central, the Cluemaster scuffled through the debris and grabbed Spoiler by the cape. As he began to pick her up a large winged figure hovered in the shattered windowpane behind him.

"Hold it right there." he told him.

The Cluemaster looked back to see Azrael shrouded in light and darkness.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"This." he said launching a fireball from his combined flame sabers.

Back in midtown Robin was on his knees as he held off Red Robin's sword with his staff. The Teen Wonder struggled against him.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Your worst nightmare, it's the end of the line for you Titans." he told him.

_To be continued..._

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? This is going to sound incredibly lame on my part, but I was wondering Anon or CJ or anyone else can think of other teen villains that can be added to this team as well as a name for them. I cant seem to decide on just one. Also one other question to my comic book geeks, should I include a pre-Batgirl Cassie Cain to the evil Titans or not? Let me know what you come up with. Thanks for all the support guys it really means alot to me. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	24. Endgame, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I think the only way I can end this is by doing a three or four part finale. Hope you guys like what I have in store. Enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 24**

**Endgame, Part 2**

Back at the ruined Titans Central, the Cluemaster faced down Azrael as he held the unconscious Spoiler in his hands. Azrael launched his fireball attack from both swords, as the sphere headed towards him Cluemaster jumped out of the way leaving Stephanie in the way, Orpheus dove at the last second and pulled her out of the way before the fireball struck, the two tumbled across the floor together with Steph on top of him.

"What is your deal?! What the hell is your problem? Are you on our side or not?!!" the Cluemaster yelled.

"I'm on my own side." He said turning to face him.

"So your one of them, I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted! I knew it from the day I met you. Now I know you're a messed up individual, but now…now you've finally pressed my last button! Here's for all the times you screwed with us!" he yelled pointing his rifle at Azrael.

"You really think that's going to hurt me?" he said.

An insane smirk formed under the Cluemaster's mask as he turned the rifle on Orpheus and Spoiler.

"No!" he yelled.

The Cluemaster fired two bullets in slow motion Azrael rushed to save them. Throwing himself infront of the two the bullets explode in midair and a polymer wrapped around his arms and chest binding him. The Cluemaster yelled and smashed the butt of his rifle against Azrael's helmet, the assassin staggered to the side before being struck again in the face and to the other side of his helmet he struggled to remain up as Cluemaster grabbed the birds' heads on his shoulderpads and threw him to the ground. Orpheus went after him but was caught and thrown through the hole in the wall. And kicked Azrael while he was down, jamming him in the stomach over and over again. The flame saber ignites on his gauntlet and Azrael gets to his knees and pressed his head on the floor to get up. The Cluemaster kicked him back to the ground and produced a large hook behind his back. Twirling the blade in hand he made his way over to the assassin.

"I'm going to enjoy this next moment." He said getting down on his knees and his fingers underneath the mask.

"Time to die Valley." He said.

"_Get_ away from him." growled Steph.

He looked up and saw Spoiler standing poised to fight. The Cluemaster turned and threw his hook at her, Spoiler leapt over the twirling blade just missing her ankles. The hero flipped and came at him with a flying kick that knocked the Cluemaster back. Once on the ground Steph continued her fight with him with a flurry of vicious punches that were blocked by the Cluemaster, and felt the force behind each punch. She wasn't like other girls; the fact that she punched like a guy didn't hurt matters either. The girl threw up her leg and did a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, the Cluemaster blocked it and grabbed her leg at the same time. Steph threw up her weight and got him with her other leg dropping him to the ground. The Cluemaster grabbed his other sickle and aimed to slice off her feet. Steph stepped on the weapon and kicked him in the face releasing his grip. The villain slid across the floor on his back and was thus reunited with his rifle. The Girl Wonder threw a purple birdarang at him causing the rifle to misfire into the ceiling or what was left of it at this point.

Stephanie fired a grappler that wrapped around the barrel and was yanked out of his hands as Steph flew towards him. In midair she pulled a violet staff from her belt and whacked him across head with it. The Cluemaster tumbled to the floor face down a second later. Back at Blockbuster's HQ he began broadcasting an order to New York City's entire Underworld.

"My fellow criminals, the time has come that we extinguish the one team that has stood in our way. My associates have already begun the assault and I am declaring open season on Titans New York. I am inviting all of the underworld's finest to attend to their destruction; if you ever had a vice with them now is the time to pay them back tenfold. Let no stone go unturned for tonight is the last night for those do-gooders. Tonight is the night they die!" he said.

As he was broadcasting the Titans continued their battles, Nightwing fought the Trickster one on one. But the villain proved to be more physically adept than he first thought and got him with a kick to the chest. Rose ran towards him drawing a sword, Trickster ducked and flipped back rebounding off a pole and hit her in the face. Nightwing drew his staff and reentered the fray as Trickster drew his metal cue stick and clashed using their weapons like swords.

"What do you want with us?" the hero asked.

"Simple old Titans out, new Titans in." he said and punched Dick in the stomach.

The hero doubled over and staggered past him. Trickster took his cue stick and threw it at Nightwing's back, the razor tipped edge just barely missed him a grappling hook wrapped around Trickster's wrist in the next second and turned to see Rose restraining him.

"Oh please!" he said and with a jerk of his arm sent her flying over his shoulder.

The Trickster cut the line with a pocketknife a moment later and threw the blade at Ravager. Nightwing threw up his arm and deflected the blade with his gauntlet that would have gone into her head. The Man Wonder threw a punch at him in the next minute. Back at the ruined clocktower more Titans began invading the complex, a girl in a red and yellow costume with a red burst symbol on her chest unleashed hellish blaze on the team, before they could be consumed Azrael guarded the Titans with his suit and shielded them from the blaze. When the flames died down, he stood defiantly with both blades pointed at the teen.

"Get the others out of here, I'll hold them off!" he told Stephanie.

"But…"

"Just go!" he yelled.

Sun Girl unleashed another massive stream of fire, Azrael returned fire and held it off. As Spoiler was gathering her teammates a green and black blur raced across the floor and struck her down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said.

Back across town Red Robin threw another punch at his counterpart that sent Tim staggering up the roads backwards. The masked man came at him again with a punch even harder than the last and sent him flying into traffic. A large moving truck hit the brakes barely avoiding Tim as he lay in the street as Red Robin walked towards him. Back the other way the Trickster raced towards Nightwing and Ravager grabbing the two of them by their shirts and took off into the air.

"Let's go for a ride shall we?" he asked.

The two struggled against him as he ran through the air. The Trickster let out a diabolical laugh as they flew past the full moon in the midnight sky. Back at the tower, Sun Girl continued her assault on Azrael as the solar powered girl barreled down a wave of energy on the winged avenger. His armor shielding him from the intense heat allowed him to stand a decent chance against the girl. Meanwhile Spoiler was having her own problems with the villainous speedster called Inertia. Captain Boomerang had just come to witness him knocking her around.

"Hey!" he yelled and got up. Inertia turned and noticed his former teammate, a sneer formed on the young speedster's face.

"Well, well if it isn't my old teammate, how you been friend?" he mocked.

"I'm not your friend." he pointed.

"Damn right your not." He said before racing towards him and punched Owen in the next second.

The Captain slammed into the wall and fell to the floor as Inertia calmly made his way over to him.

"You know? I never was all that fond of you. You were way too soft to be a Rouge, even by their standards." He said. The teen examined his glove then grabbed Owen's hair and punched him in the cheek.

"Your weak, pathetic! Just like your old man." He said and spit as his said his name.

"It served you right for being left to die. Always whining and bitching about how we shouldn't hurt people, even those other losers had more backbone than you ever could. At least they had the capacity to kill. But you, all you care about is protecting the weak. Your not even worthy to be called a Rogue, and I'm glad you left because all you did was hold us down." He said.

Inertia grabbed him by the shirt picking him up and kicked him in the chest sending Captain Boomerang into another wall. The speedster scoffed as he continued his monologue.

"All heroes are worthless, always thinking about others when they should be worried about themselves!" he said as he threw Captain Boomerang across the room. The hero skidded across the floor on his chest.

"I could end this right now if I wanted to. In fact I think I will." He said grabbing him by the back of his jacket, his hand started to vibrate at a high frequency.

"Say hi to your dad for me." he said.

Owen elbowed him in the face and threw Inertia off. Energy surged through the young Titan and propelled himself forward with a Speed Burst and rammed Inertia into a wall.

"I see you finally learned how to fight." The speedster commented.

"You have no idea." Boomer said lifting him off the ground and threw him over his shoulder and let loose a quartet of razorangs at him. The speedster took off before any of them could touch him.

Owen continued to trail him setting off one razorrang after another as Inertia raced around the room. The boomerangs were on a return course, the speedster narrowly missed them as one sailed through his hair and another nearly sliced his chest. The boomerangs soon retreated back to Owen and collected them between his fingers, there were still two unaccounted for as they flew through the air. Inertia flipped through the air with energy flowing through his legs and struck the floor with both feet issuing out a shockwave that warped the entire floor one of the stray boomerangs hit Owen in the shoulder. He dropped to his knees as the last boomerang lodged itself in the floor infront of him. As all of this was going on Eddie had finally come to, and found himself on the floor and rubbed his head as he tried to get up.

"Oh my aching skull…" he muttered.

As he tried to get his surroundings a shadow loomed over him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Hispanic boy with long dark hair dressed in white and red robes with a black jumpsuit underneath wielding a large golden cross-like weapon.

"Who-who are you?" he asked.

"Kid Devil meet your arch-nemesis. I'm Kid Crusader." The teen said. Eddie's jaw dropped.

"I cant believe it....I _finally_ have an arch-nemesis! This is so cool!" he said estatic.

"What?" he asked.

Back outside Trickster dropped Nightwing and Ravager from the air. Dick threw his arm around Rose and fired his grappeling hook that wrapped around a streetlight and guided them safely to the ground.

"Thanks." she said.

No sooner had they touched down, they felt a tremor underground.

"What was that?" he asked getting into defensive stance.

Rose grabbed a hold of the corner of her pink sweater and pulled her civilian garb off revealing a black tank top with dark blue chainmail underneath and black pants with armor plating that ran up the front. A pair of katanas on her waist and her orange and black domino mask in place. Another tremor quaked through the earth, as she placed a hand on a saber. Neither one could tell what it was, until finally a massive gray figure burst through the pavement, cars came to a screeching halt. The figure was well over 6 feet tall and roared.

"What in the world?!" Dick asked.

The figure stepped out of the crater and walked towards them, his body was covered in massive bone like spikes that covered his arms, elbows, knees and back and had long white hair with a beard of spikes along his jaw.

"Great out of the frying pan and into the fire." Rose said.

"Get ready for Doomsday!" he growled.

_Author's Note: All right so what do you think of the lineup so far? I want to thank Anon for suggesting to use a younger Doomsday. Which makes me wonder, what to call this guy? Kid Doomsday? Doomsday Junior? Doomsday II? Or Bada-Bing-Bada-Boomsday? XD. I did some research and foundout a version of him appeared in Smallville, so yeah thanks again for suggesting him. Let me know how you liked the chapter. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	25. Endgame, Part 3

_Author's Note: All right sorry it took so long for me to update. I was losing some sleep for a while, so I decided to take a break from this story for a while. But now I'm back and fully rested. This chapter actually took alot longer than I thought it would, but hopefully you be disappointed by what I have. And now part 3 of the Endgame Saga. Chapter 25 of Teen Titans All Stars, enjoy. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 25**

**Endgame, Part 3**

Doomsday stepped out of the crater in the middle of the street and made his way towards Nightwing and Ravager.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Stop him any way we can." He said.

"Oh yeah great, no problem Dick!" she replied.

"I never said it was easy." He said and ran to intercept the threat.

Drawing a pair of staff from his belt the Titan Leader threw himself towards Doomsday and swung his right staff at the beast that was blocked by the monster's wrist. Grayson threw his other staff at the creature's waist and didn't have any affect on him; Doomsday punched him in the face and sent him rolling across the street. Ravager jumped over him with sword in hand and raced towards the beast and lashed out at him. The monster stepped back as she sliced his arm but did no real damage to him as he broadsides her with his arm and knocks her into a streetlight and bent it over and shattered glass rained down upon her. Grayson got to his feet clutching his side and had another go at the monster but was no match against him as Doomsday punched him in the chest and sent him into the windshield of an occupied taxi. Glass shattered as he laid on the hood, the driver quickly abandoned his vehicle. The creature picked up a nearby gray Volvo and flipped it at Grayson, seeing the vehicle spiraling towards him he fired off a grappling hook to an opposing street light and sailed out of the way as the car crushed the taxi. He landed on the other side of street on one knee; his ribs were killing him and coughed up blood.

"Ugh, This is going to be harder than I thought." He said.

The creature then turned his attention to the injured Ravager and went to pick up a motorcycle with one hand. A small gray object flew at him and latched onto his chest, the device beeped and exploded knocking him a few steps back from Ravager. Nightwing threw a birdarang hitting the gas tank on the motorcycle and explodes consuming the beast in a massive fireball, the creature roars and staggered back as Nightwing rushed over to Rose.

"You all right?" he asked.

The girl moaned her hair flipped over covered her face as she tried to get up.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I've taken worse hits than that. What about you?" she said.

"I'll let you know once my ribs stop throbbing." He said as they help each other up. She looked up and saw Doomsday emerge from the flames.

"Oh boy, here comes handsome." She warned.

"Did you really think that'd stop me?" he asked.

"Figured it was worth a shot." Dick shrugged.

"Yeah well congratulations you just won yourself a trip to the morgue." He said bringing his hands together to crush them.

Before the final blow was delivered a red sedan flew through the air and smashed him in the face. The villain staggered back as the crumpled car crashed infront of Nightwing and Ravager.

"You always pick on guys smaller than yourself?" someone asked.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"What like the 'S' on my chest isn't an indicator? I'll give you a hint, you tried to kill my cousin once and then he came back and kicked your ass. My friends call me Conner or Kon-El, but you can call me Superboy." He said.

"Conner!" Nightwing said.

"How's it going guys? Mind if I cut in?" he joked.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you." Nightwing replied.

"Hey, hey I just saved your lives." He told him.

"So the Boy of Steel finally shows himself." said Doomsday.

"So you have heard of me." he replied.

"For some reason I thought you'd be taller and a little more ripped." He said.

"Ouch." Conner said.

"Like he hasn't heard that before." commented Rose.

"Hey you mind? I'm trying to save the world here. So what do they call you, gruesome?" he said turning his attention back to the creature that was in the process of picking up another car.

"They call me Apocalypse!" he yelled Superboy quirked his eyebrow.

"…Your named after a dude from the X-Men? Oh poor form bro." he said.

Apocalypse growled and threw the car at him, Superboy grabbed it by the bumper as the monster rushed towards him and punched through the sedan driving Kon up the street into a building. Conner threw the car aside with one hand and went toe to toe with Doomsday/Apocalypse with the sound of punches filling the air. At that same time another Titan touched down next to Nightwing and Rose.

"You guys all right?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Nightwing said getting up.

"How did you guys find us?" he asked.

"Wasn't exactly difficult. We got a message that Titans Central had been attacked we was on our way there when we found you guys." she said.

"We better get over there then." Nightwing said.

"Me and Conner can handle Doomsday or whatever he calls himself." she said.

"All right, be careful." He told her.

"You do the same." She nodded.

"Come on Rose." He said.

Rose nodded and quickly followed her teammate. As they continued up the street he took an extra communicator from his belt and gave it to her.

"As of right now, your officially a member of Titans NY. From the way it looks we're going to need all the help we can get." He said while running. The Ravager looked at the logo and held it tightly in her grasp.

"Thanks, that means a lot. You sure your not just doing this cause I'm only other person on hand?" she asked.

"Not at all, when I give a communicator to someone I mean it. Your loyalty to Kid Devil cements that." he told her.

She looked at him intently as they ran up the street and could tell he was telling the truth. She closed her eye and nodded.

"At least I finally belong somewhere." She told him.

"No matter what the others say, you're a Titan from here on out." he said.

"Thanks. Now let's go save our team." She said.

Back at the battlefield Doomsday roared as he rushed towards Superboy with his fist drawn back. Conner readied himself as best he could when the monster swung his fist, the Boy of Steel ducked but wasn't quick enough for the second punch and was sent through a storefront window. Kon-El groaned as he came back through the shattered window when Doomsday was right on top of him in the next second, a large explosion went off behind Nightwing and Ravager as they briefly looked back.

"You think he'll be all right?" she asked.

"I hope so, he's all we have that can stand up to him." Dick said as they continued towards the clocktower.

Several streets away Doomsday grabbed Conner by the hair and threw him across the street into a corner traffic light and destroyed it. The Teen of Steel remained facedown as Apocalypse walked towards him, Superboy groaned as he tried to get up.

"This is the best they have to offer? For somebody that calls himself Superboy I would have expected a lot more from the likes of you. To think you would even compare yourself to the Man of Steel is laughable." He said.

"I'm just saving up for the big show." He said as he tried to get up, his arm wobbled and gave out on him.

"Look at you, weak as a lamb. Your very presence sickens me, you don't even deserve to wear that shield." he said.

"This coming from a guy that treats the city like his personal mosh pit?" Conner said finally getting to his feet and held his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking in my boots." he added.

Doomsday growled and raced towards him, the gigantic juggernaut threw his fist at Superboy only to be caught with both hands and managed to hold his ground against the mutant terror stopping him dead in his tracks. The beast struggled against him and saw the look of determination on the Teen of Steel's face.

"Not this time." he said and threw him over his shoulder and through a building.

Meanwhile uptown, Nightwing and Ravager raced up the street towards Titans Central.

"All right, I want you to head back to Titans Central and provide backup, from what it sound like the guys are in serious trouble." He told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to put a stop to all of this at its source. I'm going after Blockbuster." He said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked.

"It has to be me Rose. It started between us and that's how it's gonna end." He replied.

"Just be careful, he's not someone you want to underestimate." She advised.

"Believe me, I know that better than anyone." He said.

The Ravager lowered her eye and tried to figure out why he was so determined to go after him.

"What'd he do to you exactly?" she asked.

"He took away my friends." He said grimly. Rose closed her eye and nodded.

"I understand. Do what you have to." She said.

"I'll call for backup if I need it." Nightwing replied.

"All right. Be careful." She told him.

The Titan Leader nodded and went up separate streets that ran parallel to each other. Back at the battlefield Doomsday emerged from the rubble and ran towards Conner and got him with a soaring uppercut that sent him flying high into the air.

"See ya!" he yelled.

The Boy of Steel yelled as he shot over buildings and across the New York skyline, an arrow pointed at him as he flew over the Empire State Building and came crashing down over Broadway bouncing off the street end over end leaving massive potholes in his wake. The teen grunted and groaned as he bounded down the avenue, taxis screeched to a halt before he slammed headfirst into the grill of a yellow cab. A burst of steam hissed from underneath the bent hood as the driver got out to check on him. Superboy groaned and was still conscious.

"Kid you all right?" he asked.

"Ugh, now I know how a pigskin feels." He groaned and cradled his head.

The Boy of Steel staggered to his feet and shook it off. A few minutes later Superboy marched over to Doomsday with a sordid look on his face.

"Enjoy your trip?" he quipped.

"You did _not _just punt me down Broadway like that!" he told him.

"You havent even seen the bulk of my power yet." Doomsday said. The Boy of Steel removed his jacket and tossed it aside.

"Right back at ya, Cassie go on and help the others. I'll handle this guy." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." he said getting into fighting stance.

The monster growled and raced towards him.

"Cassie go!" he yelled. The creature was right on top of him as Conner drew back his fist and launched it.

Back across town, Rose raced up the street towards the decimated clocktower, when a red and yellow blur raced past her. The Ravager skidded to a halt in astonishment.

"What was that?" she said.

In the next instant she heard a loud noise overhead and saw Kid Crusader fly through the air on a rocket powered rod carrying Kid Devil by the tail.

"Oh man. Hang on Kid!" she yelled and raced after them.

Meanwhile at the base the Titans continued to hold thier own as best they could against their contenders. While Azrael was holding off Sun Girl, an enraged Cluemaster lunged himself at the iron angel and slashed him across the back with his giant hook.

"Traitor!" he yelled as he did the deed.

Azrael groaned as the blade tore through his armor and sliced open his back. The assassin collapsed to his knees with the rest of the team looking on.

"Azrael!" yelled Spoiler.

The angel leaned heavily on his hands and knees as the Cluemaster kicked him in the side as hard as he could and tried to knock him over but couldn't. He went for the assassin's helmet and proceeded to tear it off and threw it across the floor. To everyone's shock and amazement a large chunk of flesh appeared in Cluemaster's hand, in what appeared to be Azrael's face.

"What the hell?" Captain Boomerang asked. At this point Azrael started to laugh.

"What's the matter Cluemaster? You look like you've seen a ghost." he said looking up at him.

The man under the mask had severe burns to his face and had a series of skin graph patches and a shock of blonde hair.

"What? How? It cant be you! It just cant!" he yelled.

"Azrael's the Cluemaster?" said Orpheus.

"I dont believe it." Inertia said.

"Daddy?" Spoiler asked.

"Yeah it's me." he replied.

"But if he's Cluemaster, then who the hell's that guy?!" Boomer said looking up at the cloaked fiend.

"I think somebody's got some explaining to do." Inertia said cracking his knuckles.

To Be Continued.

_Author's Note: Well...are you shocked? _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


	26. Final Justice, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right, sorry it took me so long to update. Strap yourself in for what should be the penultimate chapter of Teen Titans All Stars. Hope you guys like it. And sorry the chapter's so long. Here we go!_

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 26**

**Final Justice, Part 1**

Inertia cracked his knuckles as his team and their counterparts faced the man that had been masquerading as the Cluemaster.

"So who is he?" Inertia asked.

"His name is Nicholas Champion, he's a low level hood that posses as various heroes and villains both living and deceased. When he thought I was dead, he took up the Cluemaster mantle himself and designed himself a new costume." said Azrael.

"But why would he do it?" asked Orpheus.

"The same reason any bad guy would, for money!" Nicholas exclaimed.

The hoodlum removed his mask revealing a young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Underneath the ragged poncho styled cowl was a blue jumpsuit with three white stripes in a Y formation. The Titans and counter Titans got into fighting stance as the Cluemaster picked up his sickles.

"So then how did you become Azrael?" Inertia asked.

"Jean Paul Valley is a friend of mine, after recovering from my injuries I went underground. When I heard of Blockbuster's takeover of New York I asked Azrael to let me borrow one of his armors. Since I knew Steph was operating in New York City, I took the opportunity as a way to watch over her from afar." said Arthur Brown.

"And to sabotage Blockbuster's network from the inside." Sun Girl said.

"So you've been screwing with us all along." Inertia told him.

"So in other words, you're no better than me." Nicholas added.

"At least he had a good reason for it! Your just an usurper that tarnishes the legacies of all you come across." Spoiler told him.

"Hey nobody in this town's a saint. All right?" he said and threw his sickle at Spoiler again.

Azrael jumped up and blocked it with his forearm. A flash of white sparked from the source as he guarded his daughter.

"Now that I got all the news I need, I wont be needing you guys anymore." Nicholas smiled holding a remote control.

"You backstabbing--!" Inertia yelled.

"Like I haven't heard that before." he said and pressed the button. Within second a trio of fighter jets headed towards the decimated clocktower.

"Been nice knowing you." he smirked.

The Cluemaster held out his arms and fell backwards from the gaping hole in the tower. It was at that exact moment they saw the fighter jet coming towards them and fired two rockets directly at them.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Inertia.

Sun Girl threw herself infront of the others and activated her flame powers as the rockets hit blowing the top of the tower to kingdom come. The explosion raced down the sides of the building destroying the two skyscrapers that stood on opposite sides of the clocktower. The Cluemaster smirked as he freefell and watched the devastation as it happened. The assassin flipped over and fired a grappling line from his wrist attaching itself to another building and flew off to safety.

The clocktower was now just a pile of rubble, as the smoke cleared the sound of coughing filled the air signaling that most of them survived. After it cleared, several teammates were pinned underneath slabs of rubble. Each one struggled to free themselves it was then Inertia made a terrible discovery.

"No… Sun Girl talk to me!" he yelled.

His teammate lay on a large slab with blood flowing from her chest, having shielded the others from the blast Sun Girl was dying. Her face was covered in blood and her breathing was haggard. Inertia took her hand in his and urged her on.

"Come on Deborah stay with me." he pleaded.

"No…it's too late for me." she said looking him in the eyes.

"I did all I could…" she said breathlessly.

"And we survived." The green speedster said. A smile came to his face. She smiled back.

"Good." She told him. Deborah then breathed her last and died in Thad's arms.

His breathing strained as he sucked in gasps of air through his teeth, holding her body close to him. Forks of emerald lightning raced around him as he stewed in his anger. Tears started to form underneath his amber colored goggles and screamed in rage. Inertia punched the ground with his fist as the electricity continued to crackle around him.

"I'll get you for this!" he growled bitterly.

"I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever DOOOOOOO!!!" the speedster roared.

Laying down Deborah's body, Inertia was overcome with rage, as the electricity within him grew more rampant.

"You wont get away from _meee!" _he growled. In a flash the speedster took off in search of his teammate's killer.

Several blocks from the base Robin continued to defend himself from Red Robin as best he could. Unfortunately the teen hero wasn't faring well against his opponent. His costume was torn and he had taken a serious beating from the elder fighter. As the adult Robin brought his hands together to deliver the finishing blow, a large black chunk of brick was hurled at him. The villain dodged it at the last second as it smashed a wall behind him. In the next instant Wonder Girl appeared from out of the shadows and punched him as hard as she can and sent the villainous Robin flying back into a wall. The younger Robin groaned and looked up at his savior.

"You ok Robin?" she asked.

"Cass?" he said disoriented.

The neo Amazon helped him to his feet and leaned heavily against her shoulder.

"Easy Tim." She said as she supported his weight.

"Am I glad to see you." he said weakly.

"Boy he did a number on you, didn't he?" she said.

"You have no idea." He replied as he stood under his own power.

"Any clue who he is?" she asked.

"Not really." He said still leaning on her. At that same time Red Robin started to get up.

Across town, Ravager had tracked down Kid Crusader and her teammate to a nearby Catholic church. Walking up to the giant oak doors, the teen hero muttered to herself.

"Well this cant be good." She said and proceeded and tried to open it.

"Locked!" she muttered.

For a second she thought about cutting it down with her sword. She restrained herself and tried to find another way in. Inside Kid Devil was tied to a giant cross in the middle of the sanctuary. Sweat perpetrated from him as he struggled to break free of the bonds that held him. Parts of his body started to flare up involuntarily and steam rose up out of him and seemed to be under a considerable amount of pain.

"It hurts doesn't it? Your skin burns when you're inside a church, the unholy essence contained within you cannot withstand the purity of his Holy Presence. But fear not Kid Devil, soon I shall free you of your cursed form and your spirit will be free of the Devil's influence. Never to touch you again." Kid Crusader said as he walked around the crucifix.

"It is my goal in life to eliminate evil in all its forms, and to free the unfortunate lives it has corrupted. When I expunge the demon from you I shall kill you." he said as he slid his fingers along the handle of a sword.

"Your crazy!" he yelled.

"Forgive me Edward, for it is the only way to save your eternal soul!" he said picking up a smaller crucifix.

Outside the church Rose rushed around to complex trying to find another way in. Kid Crusader made his way to the demon and started the exorcism.

"Our Father who art in Heaven. Hallowed be your name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. In the name of the Lord Most High, I command you demon to be removed from this boy's body in the name of Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior. Relinquish your grip on this young man and free him from his cursed form. Return now to the pit of fire, never to walk amongst mortals again in Jesus' name!" he yelled holding the crucifix inches away from Kid Devil's chest.

Rose burst through the double doors of the sanctuary with swords drawn. Kid Devil screamed in pain as the demon started to peel off his body. As she stood in the sanctuary, Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing. Little by little the demon was stripped from Eddie's body slowly reverting him back to his human self. The demon spirit collected itself into its astral form. The demon spirit growled as it separated itself from Edward at that same moment Kid Crusader grabbed a sword that lay on the alter and readied to kill his opponent to 'save' him from his ghastly fate.

"No!" Rose yelled firing a grappling hook at him.

The hook wrapped around Kid Crusader's wrist before he could deliver the deathblow.

"What?" he turned and saw Rose holding the other end of the cable on the far side of the sanctuary.

"Your in league with him?!" he growled.

"I'm not just in league with him. He's my teammate!" she yelled and pulled on the line throwing him to the ground.

Crusader grit his teeth and sliced the line with his sword before getting to his feet.

"Then you shall die along with him!" he yelled and raced towards her.

"Bring it on!" Rose said drawing her sabers once more.

Kid Crusader leapt over the pews with his sword held high above his head and brought it slicing down. Back uptown, Nightwing stood outside Blockbuster's hideout with a large collection of mobsters shielding the entrance. The Dark Avenger drew his nightsticks as the mobsters raced towards him. The young adult hero opened up with a roundhouse kick to one man's cranium and slammed his rod into the temple of another guy. As more and more guys rushed him, Nightwing pressed the button at the end of the cross handle and touched the end of his nightsticks together in a man's chest. The resulting electric charge zapped everyone within 10 feet of the hero. The mobsters screamed and fell to the group in a heap, without missing a beat he continued onward.

The doors were blown off a second later as Nightwing made his way inside. As he entered the hallway the room went dark. Activating the night vision scanner in his mask he surveyed the breezeway and saw a figure race towards him with a crowbar. The gangster yelled and swung the crowbar at Dick's head. The hero sidestepped and punched him in the gut taking him out. Two more rushed at him carrying a pipe and board respectively. Dick jumped back as the first hoodlum swung his board at him and received a solid uppercut from the hero taking him out of the fight. The second man threw his pipe, Nightwing caught it and punched him as hard as he could and sent the man flying backwards into his friends. Another man grabbed Nightwing from behind and put him in a chokehold. The hero struggled against him and started to go down. Grabbing him by the arms Nightwing sent him flying headlong into the ceiling before crashing back to the ground, the hero stepped on the man's chest as he went by. As he entered the next corridor he saw a figure swing a bladed gauntlet at him.

The Ravager/Grant Wilson began his fight with the Titan leader determined to keep him from reaching Blockbuster.

"This is as far as you go!" he told him.

"Wanna bet?" Dick said grabbing his arm and twisted it downward.

The Ravager groaned as Grayson kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. Ravager went on the rebound and charged him. Dick grabbed him by the arm and threw him over his shoulder hit his head against the wall next to the door. As he turned around Nightwing was blindsided by a punch to the face from Deathstroke. The hero staggered back, as Slade delivered a flying kick to the chest and sent him into the steel door where the Ravager laid.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" the assassin asked.

"Not really, but then again I was starting to wonder when I'd run into you." he replied as he got to his feet.

The assassin narrowed his eye at his nemesis.

"Then let's have a go at it, one last time." he said.

"Gladly." His opponent said getting into fighting stance.

Back at the church Ravager and Kid Crusader continued their swordfight. Their blades clashed as the two warriors held their own. Sparks flew from the blades as they struck. Ravager had a slight advantage over her opponent two blades to one. But that wouldn't sway Kid Crusader in any way as he fought the female assassin.

"Why do you protect him?" he inquired.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my friend!" she shot back.

"Or could be it that he means more to you than that?" he sneered.

"Sorry that's for me to know…" she kneed him in the crotch.

"And you to find out. Caught you looking." She smirked.

Kid Crusader staggered back cradling himself.

"You're going to pay for that." he growled.

"You take checks?" she asked.

Back across town Doomsday swung his fist at Superboy, the Boy of Steel absorbed the blow with his chest and grabbed on to the monster's arm with both hands. The Teenage Titan yelled as he threw him over his shoulder and obliterated the street before him. The creature snarled and flipped over to his hands and feet and stood up to face his opponent. Conner threw his fist at the monstrosity; all the joking and word play from earlier had vanished. Now he was the only thing between the giant and total destruction. Doomsday grabbed the boy's fist and punched him twice in the face; Conner grabbed his other arm and kicked him hard in the chest with both feet. The creature staggered backwards and drew a long, sharp bone from his left forearm forging a saber and brought it down on the young superhero. Conner threw up his arms and blocked it as best he could, but the creature's massive weight started to overpower him. The monster drew his sword back and thrust it at the boy's chest. Conner jumped back as it tore through the side of his uniform just inches from impaling him.

"Man this guy's not fooling around." he said as Doomsday came at him once more.

"Think fast Kon!" he said to himself and saw a nearby streetlight.

Conner pulled it out of the pavement and blocked the Bone Blade. Doomsday withdrew his saber and tried again. Conner grabbed the edge of the bone blade and kicked him in the chest, breaking the edge of his bone saber in the process. Superboy threw the tip at Doomsday's face. The clone blocked it with his hand, as he lowered it he saw Superboy swing the lamppost at him and sent him flying into the air.

"How does it feel on the receiving end bitch?" he smirked.

Doomsday yelled as he flew over skyscrapers and landed in the next block over with a earthshaking thud.

"I wish that was the end of It." he said as he flew over.

As he looked down he saw the body of Doomsday sprawled out on the street below. The pavement beneath him splintered into thousands of cracks that race out in all directions. The Boy of Steel slowly lowered himself to get a closer look at his opponent, hoping and praying that it was finally the end. But his gut instinct told him otherwise. As he descended the rest of the way down, the figure in question remained deathly still. By now Conner could make out the blank expression on the monster's face, a look of absolute shock from the blow dealt upon him. The Boy of Steel now hovered just a few feet above him, a finger jerked. The teen hero just barely missed it, in the next second Doomsday had his hand wrapped around the boy's throat. Conner's hands flew up attempting to break his grasp. The genetic monstrosity chuckled malevolently as he choked the life out of Conner.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" he asked.

Doomsday took a leap forward and threw Conner into a nearby building. As Doomsday made his way towards him, Conner struggled to free himself from the debris that had fallen on top of him. The clone pointed his right arm at the Boy of Steel and converted it into a cannon to his opponent's shock.

"See you around kid." he said.

As the cannon powered up a red and yellow streak raced to intercept him and struck Doomsday in the torso as it went by causing him to misfire. The blast of energy flew up and hit the top of a nearby building.

"What in the?!" he exclaimed.

"You know, it's nice to point." someone said.

"Who are you?!" the creature demanded.

"Who me? I'm just your run of the mill speedster, actually that's far from the case." the teen said lifting up his goggles.

"My friends call me Impulse." he said.

"Bart? What are you doing here?" Conner asked.

"Oh I told mom I'd pick up milk on the way home, what do you THINK I'm doing here dude? I'm saving your life!" he said in a nasally high-pitched voice.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Doomsday said getting into battle stance.

"I may be the one that cracks jokes, but trust me you wont be laughing when this is over...wait that didnt come out right. Nevermind I'll kick your butt anyway!" he said.

Doomsday growled and fired his cannon a second time.

"Bart!" Conner yelled.

"Right back at ya." Impulse said and started spinning his arms generating cyclone force winds sending the energy ball right back at Doomsday.

Doomsday growled after the blast hit him. Seeing his chance Impulse raced towards him and punched the monster as hard as he could in the jaw before delivering a second punch to the gut. The kid speedster doubled his efforts and pounded him at supersonic speed driving him further and further back with each hit until it became a blur of punches. Impulse yelled as he built up energy pounding the crap out of Doomsday.

"Yaaaa!" the speedster drop kicked him in the chest and sent the monster flying through a brick wall.

The scrawny but powerful speedster breathed heavily as he gazed down the street at the monster. His teammate Superboy was aghast.

"Holy Crap! What the hell's he been taking?! Bart is that you?" he said stunned.

"Yeah man." he said massaging his shoulder as he came back to him.

"What? I've been working out." he said.

"With _what_?" he asked.

His teammate chuckled and made his way over to him.

"Hold still." he said and blew off the rest of the debris off of him before helping him up.

"So where you been all this time?" he asked.

"The 31st Century, I went back home for a while and ended up doing some intensive training." Impulse said.

The reprieve didn't last long, as Doomsday soon returned to the fray and raced towards his opponents. A block or so down Inertia raced down the street to catch up with the Cluemaster. Back at the church the battle between Ravager and Kid Crusader continued. Sparks flew as thier swords continued to clash. Kid Crusader took a bag of black powder from his belt and threw it to the ground infront of Rose creating a smoke screen. Not surprised by his tactics she remained on guard. Narrowing her vision she could see him moving through the smoke cloud ready to end it. Thrusting his sword at her, she leaned back as the blade barely missed her chest. Throwing her weight back, she slammed her foot into his leg knockig him off balance. Rose then took the opportunity and slugged him in the face as hard as possible. The punch sent him toppling across the floor laying face down as his sword landed beside him.

Getting up off the ground, she made her way over to Eddie and went to cut his binds. Acting on impulse Kid Crusader picked up his sword and hurled it across the room at the two Titans. The blade just barely missed cutting Eddie's throat and embedded itself in the wall. In the next second they heard a yell as Kid Crusader rushed towards them and leapt high in the air. Taking a dagger from his side he descended upon the two with murder in his eyes. Rose cut the binds setting Ed free and retreated back. Kid Crusader realized too late that he was headed straight for the demonic essence he had expunged from Eddie.

"Nooo!" he yelled.

The demon essence roared as he landed in its midst. Though he tried desperately to fight it, the essence took control of him and changed him into a demonic being.

"What have you done to me?!! Noooo!" the Crusader's voice severly altered by the transformation.

"You did this to me! Now I'll never be able to see my parents again! I've been cursed by this demon!" he yelled in anguish.

The teen demon staggered towards him like a drunk, picking up his legging and raced towards them. Rose backhanded the devil across the cheek. He was thrown back but did little to quell his rage. The demon child roared at them. Flames spewed from his mouth nearly endangering the cross that Eddie was tied to. The demon's eyes widened realizing what he almost did. Eddie rushed at him and punched him as hard as he could. His fingered seared in pain, realizing he was no longer immune.

"I'm going to spend an eternity in Hell, all because of you!" he said sobbing and fired another blast from his mouth at him.

Ravager hit him in the chest with a flying kick. Tears formed in the demon's eyes and was inconsolable in his plight. It was then Ed started to look at him in a different light.

"It's all because of me. Hang on, I'll get you out of there. I'm not sure how, but I promise you I will find a way!" he said picking up the crucifix staff.

"What?" he said.

"Eddie." his teammate said.

"It's my responsibility Rose. This burden is mine alone to bear, it and everything that goes along with it. Including my debt to Neron. No one, not even my worst enemy deserves this." he said.

Pointing the crucifix at the demon, Eddie began reciting the words to strip the demon essense from Kid Crusader's body. And in mere moments was bonded once again to Eddie. Kid Crusader fell to the ground shortly there afterwards. Eddie groaned in pain and dropped the holy artifact. Rose rushed to his side as he collapsed to his knees. At that same time Kid Crusader got up to his knees.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because, its the right thing to do." Eddie said.

Kid Crusader looked away as he pondered this.

"I cant destroy you, not after that." he said getting up.

The Crusader made his way to the door leaving all of his weapons and artifacts scattered on the sanctuary floor. The child soldier opened the door and stood by it.

"Your free to go." he said.

"Guess we better get you out of here then." she said helping her teammate up. A second hand reached out as well. Looking up he saw Kid Crusader standing over him, with a soft smile on his face.

"Come on." he told him.

Outside the church Inertia continued to track down the Cluemaster blinded by rage.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" he yelled.

As he raced up to the corner a silver blur caught his eye, Inertia slid on his heel and leaned back as the Cluemaster's hook sailed over him. And was then hit in the stomach with a steel pipe, the speedster crashed to the ground. His body racked with pain.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" he asked standing over him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to us. To Sun Girl!" the speedster growled.

"Please, you really think I care about any of you guys?" the Cluemaster smirked.

"Honestly I dont." he said getting up.

"But that will make killing you all the more sweeter." he smirked back.

"Then let's get it on." Nicholas said.

"With pleasure!" he yelled.

Inertia's fist vibrated as supersonic speed and delivered a fatal blow to the chest. Inertia vibrated his fist more and tore through the Cluemaster's chest drilling a hole right through him. The Cluemaster gasped as blood trickled down from his mouth. The speedster removed his arm from the man's chest and held him by the shoulder of his uniform.

"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight." he said.

"That was for Sun Girl, and this is for me." he said and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The Cluemaster fell to the ground on his side and started to bleed out.

"See you in Hell Nick." he said and slowly walked off leaving the Cluemaster to die.

_Author's Note: All right, what did you think of that? Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry the chapter was so long as well. But hopefully it was worth it. I thought I'd give a bit of closure to some of the other battles. I wanted to kill off the Cluemaster for the longest time. Also I apologise if thier prayer exorcism seemed a bit excessive. I honestly dont know the first thing about those, and just went with it. So hopefully things will finally start winding down here. But now let me ask you a question. Do you want the story to end with the next chapter or so and start up on the sequel or what? Let me know your thoughts. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	27. The Battle for New York, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with the next chapter. I think I've spent about 2 weeks working on this fic. I hope you guys like it. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Chapter 27**

**The Battle for New York, Part 2**

With one enemy defeated other battles continued across the city. Having reclaimed what was left of his bone saber Doomsday charged at Superboy and Impulse. The monstrosity swung his sword at Impulse. Superboy got infront of him and threw his arm infront of himself breaking the calcium made saber. Doomsday swung his opposing fist at Kon knocking the teen into a brick wall. The bio-engineered brute stood over the diminutive speedster looking to finish him off. Impulse took a step back as Doomsday brought his hands together above him. Impulse spun his arms creating another whirlwind infront of the creature. But the crimson wind tunnel had little effect on the monster and brought his arms down on the speedster. Bart shot past him smashing the concrete upon impact; Doomsday looked back and shot a plethora of bone spikes out his back nearly impaling the speedster had he not reacted soon enough.

"Dude! He almost turned me into a Shish-Ka-Bart!" he yelled.

Superboy raced up the street towards Doomsday, the Boy of Steel let out a battle cry as he drew back his fist. The monster growled and fired his Bio Cannon again. Superboy punched the energy ball as hard as he could stopping it dead in its tracks. The energy ball started to warp under pressure and exploded knocking Conner back into the wall with greater force than before. The wall cracked nearly exploding from the force of his body. A groan escaped his lips as he went down.

"You just crossed the border into Painville buddy!" Bart said getting into an aggressive stance.

"And what can you possibly do that'll stop me?" he asked.

"This!" he yelled.

Impulse started to vibrate sounding like a jackhammer in the process and lightning surged around the speedster as he brought forth a pair of clones that stood on either side of the original.

"Meet my Speed Clones!" they said at once.

Doomsday smirked. "Well that's an impressive trick, I certainly wish I had that power."

"What like one of you isn't enough?" replied the clone on the left.

"Shut up man!" yelled the original.

"Don't give him any ideas!" added the one on the right.

Doomsday barreled towards the trio at full burst, the guys yelled and were bowled over by the brute in the most literal of ways. As the three Impulses lay strung out on the battlefield, the bionic bruiser looked back and smirked at them.

"What was that you were saying about me being in Painville?" he replied snarkly.

Bart groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Oh duuude." One of them groaned.

"That was brutal." Said the third.

"Looks like that's game match." Doomsday said picking up a car and stood over Impulse.

On the other side Conner tried his best to get up but was too badly injured.

"Let's see if I squish one of you that means the others should die as well right? Guess we'll find out soon enough!" he said bringing the nose of the car down on Bart.

Impulse closed his eyes as the monster delivered the final blow. The next second a green and black streak raced up the highway and punched Doomsday in the face as hard as possible. The giant staggered back a couple steps blinded by pain.

"You realize that's my job don't you?" a voice asked.

Opening his eye Doomsday saw Inertia race towards him his hand charged up with lightning and gouged it out. The monster roared in pain dropping the car and staggered further back, grabbing Inertia by the waist and threw him off. The emerald speedster skidded backwards on the soles of his feet with a hand touching the pavement.

"What are you doing?" Bart asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked.

"I don't understand, most of the time you're trying to kill me." Impulse said.

"Let's just say the status quo has changed. As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer part of Blockbuster's team. Come on Bart, don't tell me your going to pass up a chance to work with your worst enemy." He smirked.

The red and white speedster smirked back and got to his feet.

"And get shown up by you? Not a chance Thawne." He joked.

"Whether there's two or two-thousand it makes no difference. I am unstoppable!" Doomsday told them.

"We'll see about that." quipped Thad.

Back at Blockbuster's tower, Nightwing yelled as he rushed towards Deathstroke full burst. The assassin fired a machine gun at the young vigilante; the bullets fly by him as he threw himself in the air and nailed the Terminator in the chest forcing him through a window. Deathstroke's eye flew open as they fell together. Nightwing fired a grappling gun in the air, forcing Slade to grab onto the hero's hand. But it slipped his grip and the assassin fell and slammed into a gargoyle that rested on the corner of a building breaking off the bust and continued his decent. At the last second Slade fired his own rescue line that attached itself to a building across the street. But the line was too long and sent him through a cloth awning to the surprise of spectators on the sidewalk below. As Nightwing barreled himself around in the night sky he headed back towards the tower. At that moment Grant Wilson hurled himself at the hero and attempted to cut his line. The two fought in midair trying to remove the other one from the line, until finally Dick used his shock stick on Grant electrocuting the villain and sent him to the streets below. Firing a second line at Grant, the metal spike embedded itself a story below allowing Grant to grab onto the line in midair. Unfortunately he descended too fast and slammed into a brick wall before landing in a dumpster several stories below. Letting go of the second line he continued up the side of the building and ended up three stories beneath his office.

Smashing his way back in Dick tumbled across the wooden floor in the dark empty room. Sweeping the glass shards off his body, the hero silently made his way to the door and entered the hallway once more. Even with Grant and Slade acting as opposition this was almost too easy. Whether it was the heightened stamina or his desire to take Blockbuster down once and for all, there was something unsettling about his progress. At the very least he figured Slade would be much harder to beat at this stage. Those lingering doubts however were about to be answered. As he made his way up a stairwell he heard someone speak.

"So you made it this far have you? I have to say I'm not all that impressed."

Nightwing clinched his teeth; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. At the top of the stairway stood a man in a red trenchcoat and fedora. There was something strange about the way this man was standing. Even from the dim lighting he could make out the contorted muscles in his neck. The man wore specialized rectangular glasses that had an extra lens added on each side. The man bared his teeth as he looked at Dick out of the corner of his eye. The man turned his back to him, but his face, his face was looking straight at him. That's because his head had been twisted 180 degrees backwards, by the very man he was guarding.

"Torque." He said venomously.

"Alive and kicking, so to speak." He said as he made his way downstairs towards him.

"I thought Blockbuster finished you off." Dick said.

"He did in a manner of speaking. Dudley 'Deadly' Soames is no more, now only Torque remains." He said as he walked down the stairs backwards.

_Inspector Dudley Soames was the dirtiest cop in Bludhaven and served as one of Blockbuster's Lieutenants. This man would do anything to get ahead in the police department. Bribes, prostitution, racketeering, drug sales you name it, he had a hand in it. Didn't matter what side of the law you were on; if he caught you you're good as dead. That's what got me into Bludhaven P.D. in the first place, expose the entire force and shut it down from the inside. Soames and me came to blows several times while I was serving, but I never thought any man would stoop to the lows he did. He threatened me once or twice with a reprimand from the corrupt Chief Redhorn, even pointed a gun in my face when I wouldn't back off on a case he was 'investigating'. Nothing he did ever shook me, and that got under his skin more than anything. After the Chief's assassination, Soames showed his true colors and made his allegiance to Blockbuster permanent. He even tried to kill me in and out of costume a few times under orders of both Blockbuster and Redhorn. When he failed in that attempt for the last time Blockbuster twisted his head and left him for dead. A surgeon managed to save his life and in turn killed the doctor in retribution. But there's still one thing I can't figure out." _The hero thought.

"Why do you still serve him?" he asked.

"Because when he's gone, the City will be mine to command." He smiled.

Torque threw an elbow at Nightwing, the hero dodged it as the ex-policeman's body faced him and opened with a flurry of punches all while watching from his specialized specs. Allowing him to literally have eyes in the back of his head. Hero and villain fought it out on the stairwell.

Back across town Doomsday fired both of his Bio Cannons at the crew. Dodging the blasts Inertia raced forward and punched the monster as hard as he could in the jaw. Impulse joined in the melee and punched him on the opposite cheek. Inertia then punched him in the stomach while Impulse did the same with his elbow. The twin speedsters threw their opposing fists back and delivered a double fisted punch to the face. Doomsday skidded back on the soles of his feet cradling his nose. The monster shook his head and roared at the two.

"I think he's mad." Said Impulse.

"Wonder what gave that away?" asked Inertia.

The beast lumbered towards them and fired his Bio Cannon at them again. The speedsters ducked as it went overhead and blew a car sky high. It was then Superboy rejoined the fight.

"I got this one!" he said as he flew over them.

The Boy of Steel opened up with a flurry of punches in the monster's face driving him back with each hit. The bio-engineered terror backed into a streetlight and ripped it out of the concrete.

"Not this time!" Conner yelled and punched him again before he could react.

The monster was flung back into a city bus crushing the middle of it on impact. Doomsday growled and threw the streetlight at Superboy nailing him in the air. The creature advanced forward and attempted to use the bus as a melee weapon and smashed the back end into Conner. The Boy of Steel smashed into the opposing street corner blowing it apart as pedestrians ran. Inertia rushed towards Doomsday who was still holding the bus, the creature swung his arm and sent the emerald speedster crashing into the side of a brick building. Impulse looked back at his double and turned his attention to Doomsday. The genetic nightmare stood over Impulse and cracked his knuckles.

"Now where were we?" he asked. Impulse gulped as the creature stood over him.

"How about here?" yelled a voice.

A purple energy ball hit him in the back. The monster staggered forward and looked back at his attacker, a growl escaped his lips. Behind him stood Orpheus and the rest of Titans New York.

"Little thing you should know about New York dude, if you mess with one of us…" Orpheus said.

"You mess with all of us!" finished Spoiler.

Orpheus, Spoiler, Ravager, Kid Devil, Kid Crusader and Azrael stood to challenge the beast.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Rose.

"We're with you!" said Orpheus.

"No way we're backing down from this." said Spoiler.

"All right then let's do it." Rose said raising her sword.

"Titans NY…" she yelled.

"Go!" yelled Orpheus.

The team attacked the monster all at once; Bart multiplied himself into five clones to aid in the attack and covered Spoiler and the others. Back at Blockbuster's HQ, the battle between Torque and Nightwing continued. The ex-cop threw a punch at the dark avenger. Nightwing dodged it as the criminal threw a second punch at Dick. Grabbing his fist Nightwing forced him up the stairway at breakneck speed. Troque lost his foot and was being pushed up the stairs, his face being smashed into the stairs on the way up.

"Dar-ub-ub-ub-ub-ub-ub-ub-ub!" he groaned as he hit each step.

Reaching the doorway Dick picked him up and threw him at the door breaking it in two. Inspector Soames landed with a dense thud laying face down on his back. The lieutenant groaned as he tried to get up.

"You think your so smart. It'll take alot more than that to beat me." he said going for his revolving only to have Dick step on his arm.

"Aaargh!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

Kicking the gun away from him he picked him up again by the tie and punched him as hard as he could. Detective Soames was sent barreling sideways into a wall and collapsed infront of a suit of armor in the hallway. The villain growled as he tried to get up.

"I'll kill you!" he said said between his teeth.

"Like you haven't tried that before." the hero told him.

In a fit of rage he grabbed an axe from the suit of armor and threw himself at Dick. The hero sidestepped dodging the axe with ease and kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the cheek. Nightwing tore the axe away from his hands going into a roundhouse kick and nailed him in the side of the head, Torque staggered backwards before Dick rushed him with axe in hand and hurled the weapon at him. Seeing it in his glasses Torque dodged the weapon as it flung past and was punched in the face by the dark crusader. Torque screamed in rage as he drew his spare shooter on Dick and fired nicking his shoulder. The murderous officer threw the butt of his gun at Nightwing's head, the hero dodged it. Torque unloaded several more shots but Nightwing was too fast for him and punched him in the cheek once again.

Torque threw his gun at him again. Grayson grabbed his arm and turned it behind his back, slipping a pair of cuffs from Torque's coat pocket. Soames twisted his arm throwing the cuffs into the air, and used his free arm to elbow Dick. Nightwing grabbed his left arm as the cuffs came back down kicking Torque's right knee out from under him, he secured the cuff around his right arm and then his left. A smirk came to his face as he watched Soames struggle to free himself.

"Ah! Let me go you son of a--!"

"Face it Torque, you couldn't beat me then or even now." he told him and turned to leave.

Torque yelled twisting his arms back over his head to his chest and broke the chain freeing himself. He took a knife from his belt and rushed the hero, Nightwing turned and flipped him over his shoulder into a wall. The villian crashed into it upside down and slid to the ground.

"I've had enough of you." he said grabbing the front and back of his head.

Torque yelled as he twisted his immobile neck, snapping it back and looked up at Dick his head facing forward with a look of murder.

"Holy sh..." he said stunned.

Torque rushed at him again with the knife in hand and swung the blade wildly at his chest and face. Dick dodged it as best he could and was driven back with each swipe. Grabbing his forearm, he held the blade at arm's length as Torque tried his best to overpower him. In a single move Dick threw him across the room once more. The madman landed on his chest and skidded across the wooden floor. He jumped up and threw the knife at Dick and went for his service revolving in the same instant and opened fire on him as the blade flew towards Dick. Missing the dagger, he saw the bullet fly at him and threw up his guantlet at the last minute, the deflection knocked him off his feet. Torque continued shooting at him, Nightwing spun on his back as the bullets chewed up the floor infront of him and got back to his feet shooting his grappeling hook at the villain. The weapon wrapped itself around the barrel of Torque's gun as Dick forced it out of his grip. The ex-cop grabbed his badge and threw it at Dick's head, the star shaped police badge flew through his hair while Torque threw himself at Nightwing once again. The two men exchanged punches at close range, when Torque went high, Dick went low and punched him in the gut before punching the crook in the face. The villain was knocked down by the second punch as Dick stood over him.

"Now I'll say it for the last time, stay the hell down!" he told him.

"The only way I'll stay down is if you kill me." he growled.

"That's not how it works." he said.

"Too bad." he said pointing another pistol at his head.

"See ya." said Torque.

In the next instant Dick grabbed his wrist and snapped it in two. Torque screamed as Dick grabbed him by the collar and punched him as hard as he could. As he fell the gun misfired and richocheted off the wall hitting Soames in the neck. His eyes buldged as he gagged, Nightwing looked back at him as the blood started to trickle down the villain's neck. The detective wheezed and fell over dead. Nightwing groaned at himself and looked away as he bled out on the wood floor.

Back in the street Doomsday roared as he shot his Bio Cannon at the ground sending off a trail of explosions that raced up the street at the Titans. The team scattered as it threatened to engulf them, Ravager threw a grenade at him that erupted and knocked him back a step. While he was distracted one of Bart's clones raced at him and punched him in the chest, only to get knocked away by the brute. The rest of the team joined in including Inertia who delivered a stronger punch to the jaw, and a series of blows to the chest. Two more clones threw themselves in the air at him and landed on his shoulders. Doomsday staggered back as the three laid waste to him. The monster grabbed the two Impulse clones and bashed their heads together knocking them out cold. As soon as they landed, one of them vanished while the other remained.

"Bart!" Inertia yelled and was knocked away a second time by the brute's massive arm.

Orpheus fired a series of energy balls at him, while Spoiler threw a concussion grenade at him. The blasts had little to no effect on him as he advanced towards them. Azrael hovered above them as he powered up his armor.

"Everyone get back!" he yelled as his armor glowed.

Heeding his warning the team retreated back as he unleashed a torrent of heavenly fire from his sabers. The fiery wake engulfed the giant. Doomsday roared in pain as the flames washed over him and actually stopped him in his tracks. Azrael continued to pour it on, but the monster continued to fight. Sweat ran down his face as he tried to hold the creature down.

_"Warning: Reserve power in the red, body tempertature raising to critical levels. Azrael battlesuit cannot support such an attack much longer, you must disengage! Repeat, suit will overload if you do not disengage!"_ the suit's computer warned.

Arthur grit his teeth as he continued to hold the monster down, the monitor inside his helmet started to crack from the strain of the attack until finally Doomsday threw himself at Azrael and took the angel down. As soon as they were down he started pounding on the suit.

"Dad!" Spoiler yelled.

Kid Devil and Kid Crusader raced past him to save Azrael.

"Get away from him!" Crusader yelled.

The Kid pointed his crucifix staff at the monster and shot an electric enegy ball at his back. Kid Devil shouldered the monster as hard as he could knocking him off the Cluemaster's body.

"You like it hot? Then let me show some real fire power!" Kid Devil said as he started to power up.

The demon crossed his arms as his body started to glow, swirls of orange radiated around his body and his temperature continued to rise. Drawing deep into his reserves of power. Kid Devil started to irradiate more and more as his skin turned to orange, steam seered out of the pavement he was standing on. Kid Devil roared at the beast as his body temperature continued to rise. Doomsday had never seen such a power before. The pavement started to bubble as his skin turned white hot, the heat aura he was giving off melted cars that were 10 feet behind him. The rest of the team kept thier distance. Kid Devil let out another savage roar and raced towards Doomsday. The monster took a step back in fright but quickly regained his bravado as Eddie advanced towards him. Doomsday fired his cannon. The blast hit Eddie in the chest but had no effect on him. The demon roared as he placed his hand on Doomsday's chest. The monster roared in pain as his skin started to melt away. The beast staggered backwards in an attempt to get away from him, his ribcage exposed. Doomsday fell backwards and languished in pain as Eddie stood over him and started to power down. As he returned to his regular color the rest of the team approached him.

"Is it over?" asked Rose.

"Yeah I think so." said Ed.

The creature continued to roar in pain as the others stood over him. The door were blown off of Blockbuster's office as Nightwing entered the room.

"So you finally made it here did you?" he asked.

"I did. It's over Roland, your soldiers are defeated and your powerbase has crumbled. And now its just you and me." Nightwing said.

"On the contrary Grayson, the battle has just begun." the crimelord said standing up.

Back in the city Doomsday's accelerated healing activated. The beast's eyes opened and his wounds started to heal. The creature arose alarming everyone there.

"What's it going to take to kill this guy?" Inertia asked.

Back at the base, Blockbuster picked up his office desk and threw it across the room.

"Let's get it on shall we?" he smiled.

**_To be concluded..._**

_Author's Note: All right, sorry about the wait guys. Hope you liked it. I know I said this was going to be the last chapter. But with all the things I've had planned I decided it was best to write one--more chapter. In order to fully capture the battle between Blockbuster and Nightwing and to not beat a dead horse, since this chapter is already long enough. I know I've written longer than these, but I think you guys deserve a reprieve from having to read a 5000 word chapter. O_o. Anyway that's all I have to say for right now, let me know how you guys like it. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	28. Nightwing vs Blockbuster, Part 3

_Author's Note: So we finally made it here to the end, I gotta say I'm almost reluctant to end this story. I guess because I've had so much fun writing it and all the awesome storyline adaptations. Thanks for all the reviews, all the suggestions and all the support. Really means a lot to me that you guys care so much about this story. Your the greatest. Hope you enjoy this last installment of Titans All Stars, the sequel will be out soon. Dont ask me how soon though. _

**Teen Titans All Stars**

**Final Chapter 28**

**Nightwing vs. Blockbuster, Part 3**

As Doomsday started to revive himself, several Titans backed away from the monstrosity as he rose up. His bones started to reconstruct themselves forming an armor that covered his chest.

"What is it going to take to kill that thing? We've thrown just about everything we can at it!" said Inertia.

"There has to be some sort of weakness. Orpheus?" asked Spoiler.

"Already on it." he said scanning his visor.

"Better hurry up cause that thing's coming right at us!" Inertia said stepping back.

The creature roared as he lumbered towards the group. The rest of the team got back as the bone armor finished reformatting itself into a muscle plated chest shield with spikes growing out the back and chest.

"Any day now!" Spoiler said.

"Working on it! I got it! His weakness is actually in the bones themselves, and because they're malleable they don't have the calcium needed to retain their thickness and durability. Their still pretty sturdy, but it would take a sufficient force to break 'em like Superboy did with his sword earlier." Orpheus told them.

"So in other words…" Inertia added.

"We just need to wear him down." Impulse said punching his fist into his palm.

"All right then, let's do it!" Ravager yelled pointing her sword in the air.

"You wont get the chance!" Doomsday growled pointing his Bio Cannons at them and fired setting the streets ablaze. Impulse raced past the explosion and ran towards Doomsday seconds later. As he ran to intercept the monster something occurred to Orpheus.

"Wait a minute…something's not right." he said as Impulse raced towards him.

"If that's his weakness then why would…. oh god…Impulse get away from him!!!" he screamed.

But Impulse didn't hear him in time and drew his fist back. At that moment the bones covering Doomsday's stomach split open into serrated claws revealing a monstrous face underneath. Bart's eyes widened as he hit the breaks and skidded on his heel towards the monster.

"What the hell?!?!" he yelled.

The face on Doomsday's stomach roared as the bone pinchers tried to grab him. Impulse started back, but the bones grew longer and surrounded the speedster.

"Bart!" Captain Boomerang yelled.

Inertia ran to save him, but at that same time Doomsday began launching bone shards from his chest at the twin speedsters. Impulse threw up his arms and vibrated himself intangible while Inertia struggled to do the same.

"Take cover!" he yelled to the rest of the team as the shards of calcium flew at them.

Still intangible Bart rotated his arm at superhuman speed generating a cyclone at Doomsday. Because of his intangibility the cyclone didn't haveas much of an affect on the monster as it would if he materialized. Inertia appeared behind Doomsday and jabbed an electrified fist into the monster's back. The beast roared in pain as he was being electrocuted and drove his elbow back into the emerald speedster knocking him to the ground. Captain Boomerang threw a razor-spewing boomerang at the monster and sliced his neck. The drops of acid barely missed Inertia, as he lay behind the monster as the goliath beast staggered back. Bart rendered himself tangible again after fading through the monster's claws. Orpheus was flabbergasted.

"I cant believe it…he punked the scanner. And I almost got my team killed." He said.

At that same time Superboy burst out of the pile of rubble his uniform torn around the shoulders, elbows and knees and flew at the monster as he fell backwards and punched Doomsday across the face as hard as he could. The force of the punch tore his head partway off. The monster staggered back even more before receiving another punch to the head and another and another. Wonder Girl came flying behind the beast and knocked the head clear off his shoulders with one clean kick. The head then skipped across the pavement before coming to a rest on its side several feet away. Conner looked up and saw his teammate while the body of Doomsday remained standing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you, what else? We already took care of the bad guys on our end." She said.

At that same moment Robin threw an incarcerated Red Robin to the ground and took off his cowl revealing a man with a blonde crew cut.

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

"I'm Ulysses Armstrong!" he yelled.

"The General? But how?" Robin asked incredulously.

"I have my ways." Red Robin said.

"I overheard him saying that Blockbuster gave him a serum that made him older and more powerful." Wonder Girl told him not noticing that Doomsday's body had resumed fighting.

The Amazon got back as Doomsday swung his arms wildly at her and Conner. The face on Doomsday's stomach fired a blast of energy from its mouth at Conner. The Boy of Steel blocked it as best he can, tearing away pieces of his costume at the shoulders. Conner struggled against the blast and worked his way towards the monster.

"Tactile TK!" he groaned summoning up a crystalline force field and continued his way towards the monster.

The look on the monster's face changed, Conner growled and drew back his fist and punched him between the eyes knocking him back. Conner delivered a second punch below the monster's right eye and a third one knocking Doomsday back with each step. By the time the forth punch was delivered Doomsday wrapped bone pinchers around him. Conner repelled them with a burst of his force field shattering the bones, He grabbed the spikes protruding from Doomsday's elbows and smashed both his feet into the monster's stomach throwing him back 10 feet, dislodging the bone spike on his right arm in the same instant. The beast roared again as Conner ran towards him with the spike and jammed into the creature's right eye. The monster roared in pain flailing his arms around.

"Now!" Conner yelled to Kid Devil.

The demon had already superheated himself to molten white once again; flames shot out of his hands and mouth creating a fire cyclone that quickly enveloped the beast.

"Yeah!" Kid Devil said.

But something was wrong; the flames didn't have any affect on Doomsday as he walked out of the cyclone unscathed. The monster regenerated his head and let out a savage yell and raced towards Kid Devil. At the last second Superboy appeared between them surprising everyone, holding the monster's arms in his vice grip hands. Doomsday struggled against him but Conner wouldn't move an inch, the Teen of Steel turned his arms out and the monster's wrists started to crack. He threw D-Day back upon releasing his grip and kicked him as hard as he could in the jaw and sent the monster flying into the air. Conner took off after him a second later and slugged him across the face with one punch and sent him hurtling back into the pavement, crushing it on impact. The monster could barely move as Superboy hovered back to Earth.

"What's gotten into him?" Orpheus asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" said Rose.

"Kick his ass!" she yelled.

The monster started to get up a second later and pulled himself out of the crater as the Boy of Steel stood before him.

"Looks like Conner has accepted his destiny." Spoiler said.

"What do you mean?" Orpheus asked.

"He's part of Superman's bloodline. I think this is what he was born to do…to defeat Doomsday." She told him.

Doomsday's bone armor started to crack and fell to the ground in heaps revealing his rejuvenated form. Doomsday had once again resumed a muscular appearance with the face on his stomach gone, but now had a series of bone plates that covered the top portion of each of his abdominal muscles and chest. The genetic terror stared the Boy of Steel down, eyes locked, each accepting their mutual fate. Back at Blockbuster's stronghold, the massive crimelord stood across the room from his longtime nemesis. Blockbuster stood about 7' 12" and weighed close to 500 pounds all muscle. The larger than life crime monarch threw off his oversized suit jacket and let it fall to the floor. He had long blonde hair that came down past his shoulders and sideburns, but most notable of all was his oversized brain. The crimelord smirked at the hero.

"For too long you have been a throne in my side in this city." He said.

"I can say the same about you." he replied.

"Are you ready to do or die?" he asked.

"Anytime you are." Nightwing said resolutely.

The Crimelord flexed his arms; the sleeves of his shirt explode from sheer force as the villain put up his guard against the hero.

"You remember what I did to you last time?" he asked.

"Yeah and I got a little surprise for you this time." Dick said.

Pressing a button on his gauntlet, Nightwing was quickly encased in an armored version of his uniform. The armor plating connected in place from back to front coating him in jet-black titanium.

"I see you've learned from your past tragedies." The crimelord smirked.

"You took everything away from me in Bludhaven and now I'm here to repay the favor, ten times over!" his opponent said.

"We'll see about that!" Blockbuster yelled and ran towards him.

"Engage!" Night yelled activating his rocket shoes and threw himself towards Blockbuster.

The two men drew back their fists and threw the first punch. Blockbuster caught Nightwing's hand at the last second and threatened to crush it. Dick struggled against him; in the next second a rocket booster close to his elbow ignited and started to push back. The crimelord looked at him amazed as Nightwing struggled to force back his punch. Letting go of his fist, the villain delivered a devastating blow to Nightwing's stomach. The hero lurched forward but fortunately the armor shielded him from the worst of it. By now he would have puked his guts up. Blockbuster followed up with a vicious uppercut that sent the hero flying across the room. The Titan Leader landed hard on his back a moment later and skidded across the floor as Blockbuster advanced towards him. Throwing up his legs Dick fired his boosters at the crimelord's chest and sent him back into the desk smashing what was left of it. Nightwing wiped his mouth on his arm and got to his feet, he felt one of his ribs crack as he got back up. A trickle of blood streamed down from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" the crimelord said getting up.

"It'll take a lot more than mere armor to topple Blockbuster." He said with two large holes burned into his shirt.

"And you have yet begun to feel my wrath." Roland said getting back into fighting stance.

Taking a deep breath Nightwing stood up straight and tall and faced the muscular menace. Across the city Superboyand Doomsday were engaged in a savage battle of fisticuffs. Their explosive punches echoed across town. Blockbuster made a bizerk rush towards Nightwing. The hero pointed his gauntlet revealing a wrist mounted machine gun and opened fire on him, the crime monarch grabbed him by the head and forced him through the front wall of his office completely destroying it as he threw Nightwing to the ground. The hero struggled under his enormous hand. He tried his arm thrusters but couldn't move. Blockbuster smiled as he pinned the young man down and drew back his opposing fist about to smash his head in. Nightwing continued to struggle and pointed the machine gun at his face.

"You wouldn't dare." He sneered.

"Try me!" he groaned and fired a shot. The crimelord threw back his head as the bullet raced upward nearly missing him by inches.

Blockbuster pounded the youth and sent him through the floor to the level below. As he laid on the floor the hero tried to regain his breath. His chest was knotted up and could hardly breathe. He finally sat up and struggled for air, the suit was compressing against his lungs. He tugged at the collar in vein knowing that it wouldn't yield. The crimelord appeared before him a moment later, he tried to get back Blockbuster grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him against the bookcase. The hero groaned as he hit the floor, several tomes hit the ground next to him.

"What was that you were saying about making _me_ suffer?" he asked.

The crimelord grabbed him by the hair and arm and threw him across the room crashing into the opposing wall.

"I think you said you were going to make me pay 10 times over." He said walking over to him and punched him while he was down.

"Well?!" he said and picked him up.

"Show me your unbridled rage. Show me the fury that consumed you when I killed all your family and friends." He said holding him up to eye level.

"Is this the best you can do? Pathetic!" he yelled and threw him into a third corner of the room.

"A suit of armor and that is all you can muster. What an absolute disgrace! To think you even faired a chance against me, to defy me! I am the King of this City, all those within answer to me! No man, not even you could defeat me Grayson. I thought you would have gotten better, stronger after our last battle? Even after I killed all those you held dear, this is all you offer me. Your nothing but a shell of your former self. The man I battled a year ago was far more formidable than this! And he didn't even come to me wearing a suit of armor." the crimelord growled.

"If I had known this is how you would have improved I would have done away with you that night! You disappoint me Grayson, you and your whole lousy team. I really thought you would have been better than this." he went on as he paced back and forth infront of the young man. Nightwing did all that he could to regain his strength.

Weakened he grabbed the crimelord's ankle and struggled to get up.

"And now you defile me with _this_?" he said and stepped on his hand.

Grayson cried out in pain as Blockbuster grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up to eye level.

"I expected so much more out of you than this Grayson." He said.

The crimelord drew back his fist and punched Dick as hard as he could in the chest sending him through another wall. The hero was on his hands and knees seconds later.

"You think I'm worthless? Say all you want about me, beat me to a bloody pulp for all I care. But one thing I will never do is give up. I made a promise to the people you killed, and that promise is where I stand. I will defeat you Blockbuster, no matter what it takes." He said getting to his feet and looking him in the face sans mask.

"You foolish boy, you've dug your own grave!" the crime monarch said as he rushed towards Dick.

"Have I?" he asked as he came towards him and threw a rocket boosted punch right at his chest knocking him back.

Blockbuster swung his arm; the hero ducked and fired two more hits into his chest. Blockbuster smacked him across the face with his forearm and sent him headfirst into beam in the doorway. The villain then grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room once more. Grayson fired his boots and came racing back towards him punching him in the face. Followed by an elbow jab to the side and ignited his rocket again. Blockbuster roared in pain as he staggered back. The villain then bashed his massive forehead into Dick's and sent him flying halfway back.

"You son of a bitch, you'll pay for that." Blockbuster said as he marched over to him.

"You want thunder? Bring the noise." He told him.

"Oh I'll bring it all right!" he said making a sledgehammer with his fists.

Dick rolled out of the way as he smashed the floor infront of him. A pair of ecrimsa sticks protruded from his gauntlets and ran back towards the Crimelord. Bringing the rods together he electrocuted Blockbuster with a full charge. The behemoth roared in pain as lightning surged through him but retaliated with another backhand to the face. Nightwing dodged it and punched him as hard as he could. The crimelord groaned before being punched in the stomach by Dick. Blockbuster grabbed him by the arms and strung him up; Nightwing kicked him in the face.

Back in the city the battle between Superboy and Doomsday continued, the Boy of Steel was bloodied and battered as he continued his ongoing war with the genetic terror. Having suffered substantial facial and bodily injuries Conner was barely standing while the monster didn't seem to have a scratch on him. His teammates and friends urged him on.

"Come on Conner, you can do it." Cassie told him.

"Don't give up!" yelled Orpheus.

"We need you Conner!" she yelled.

The teen staggered as blood ran down the left side of his face covering his eye. He was getting dizzy from the blood loss as he saw Doomsday run towards him. Conner dodged his punch and threw the monster over his shoulder catapulting him into the ground. The pavement smashed on contact as Superboy struggled to remain in control of not just the fight but himself as well. Wiping the blood from his face he looked down to see Doomsday's fist fly at him and knocked the teen into the higher level of a skyscraper. He slumped forward hanging from the wall, like it was a crucifix. Doomsday turned his attention to where the Boy of Steel lay and made his way towards the building.

"No!" yelled Wonder Girl.

The Amazonian grabbed him from behind and lifted him off his feet. The creature glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"So you want to die too huh?"

"I don't care what you do to me. He's gone through enough! I wont let you kill him." she said.

"Is that a fact?" he yelled and elbowed her.

The bone spike nearly missed Cassie's eyeball and nicked her cheekbone. Angrily she threw him up in the air and punched him as hard as she could sending Doomsday face first into the building Superboy was hanging from. The monstrosity pried himself out of the building a moment later and walked towards her knocking some dirt out of his ear.

"Not bad little girl." He said dusting himself off.

"There's a lot more where that came from." She said getting into stance.

"Then why don't you show me what you got?" he asked making a gesture to her.

"With pleasure." She said in a low voice.

The monster fired his bio cannon at Cassie. Wonder Girl spiraled past the ball as it exploded behind her and elbowed him in the gut a split second later knocking him back. Wonder Girl continued to lay into him with a flurry of hits to the stomach and a well-placed sidekick. Skidding backwards on the soles of his feet Cassie nailed him with a brutal uppercut that sent him flying 40 feet up. Wonder Girl tookoff after him and drove her foot into the monster's chest. The monster groaned as she knocked the wind out of him and pounded him with driving kicks to the chest, the last one sending him into the skyscraper and tearing through an office. Cassie hovered infrontof the hole Doomsday made, when seconds later the beast tackled her in midair and crashed into the rooftop of an opposing building. The monster brought his hands together in a sledgehammer; Cassie head butts him in the chest knocking him back and gave him a one-two combination. The monster staggered back to the edge as Cassie ran towards him. The Amazonian yelled as she delivered a harder hit to the chest and sent him off the edge. Cassie continued to pummel them as they freefell to the street below with a deafening crash. A cloud of smoke consumed them.

Within the cloud of smoke the monster growled and pointed his Bio Cannon at her face. Cassie threw up her bracelet and was blown away from the blast. Wonder Girl crashed into the building they were once standing on and was knocked out. The explosion was enough to rouse the Boy of Steel to consciousness; he shook his head and tried to make sense of the images infront of him until he realized what he saw.

"Cass!" he yelled as Doomsday made his way towards her.

"HANG ON!!!" he screamed and broke free.

As the rest of the Titans rushed to save her Doomsday pointed his Bio Cannon at her once more aiming to finish her off. The monster looked up and pointed his other cannon at the group and opened fire before any of them could reach her. Superboywent into a power dive intercepting the blast as Doomsday fired it. With the sphere fastly approaching Conner threw up his force field one last time to deflect it but at the last second the sphere flew past him, and watched in horror as the sphere claimed its target.

The floor of the brownstone was blown apart as Conner was hurled into the beast. Doomsday drew back his fist and punched him as hard as he could in the face. The team looked on in horror as fire engulfed the place where Cassie lay and a scrap of her shirt cascaded to the ground a few feet from Connor. Eyes blazing Conner let loose a savage punch that knocked Doomsday off his feet. The Boy of Steel sprang to his feet and launched another crushing blow to the stomach then another one and a third. And drove his heel into the monster's temple followed with a savage head butt that blinded the beast momentarily. The bones shielding his crown cracked as his head lashed back, Conner punched him again breaking his nose. The monster crashed into a brick wall. Doomsday activated his cannon but was stopped by the Boy of Steel breaking his wrist in one swift move. The monster roared in pain as Superboy delivered another punched to the jaw that sent him through the wall. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he pummeled the monster with his left fist consciously before striking him across the cheek and sent him flying through another building and slowly made his way over to said building. The mood had now changed, the team cringed with each deafening blow they heard.

"Stop! Please stop!" Doomsday moaned.

"Why should I?!" he yelled holding back his fist.

At that moment a pair of hands wrapped around his wrist he spun around and saw Cassie standing behind him bloody but alive.

"Cass?" he said dropping Doomsday he put his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you." he said holding her against his chest.

"It's ok Conner...I'm here now." she said breathless.

While his back was turned to him Doomsday attempted to finish them off with one last cannon blast before dying.

"Conner!" she yelled.

The Boy of Steel flipped around and grabbed the mouth of the cannon with his bare hand and crushed it.

"That does it." he said grimly.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. Cassie get everyone out of here." he said without looking at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I love you Cass." he said softly before grabbing hold of Doomsday and taking off.

"Conner!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Doomsday yelled.

"You and I've got a date with destiny!" he told Doomsday and rocketed into the atmosphere.

"No!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Cassie we have to get out of here!" Robin said grabbing onto her.

"No I wont!" she said as she struggled against him.

"Help me out guys!" he yelled as the others rushed to restrain her.

"No! Conner! Conner!" she screamed.

Hitting Mach-3 speeds Conner flew through the various atmospheres blanketing the Earth. Thier bodies started to heat up as they burned through the atmospheres, Conner activated his Tactile Telekensisone last time shielding himself while leaving Doomsday exposed to the elements. Breaking through the last level the two hovered high above planet Earth with Superboyholding the monster above his head.

"Nooo! Dont!" he yelled.

"It's too late for that!" he told him.

"Please!" he begged.

"This is where you get off." Conner said before reentry.

At first it started slow, but in mere seconds they started picking up speed, flames spurted around the monster's body and quickly consumed them as they passed from the Exosphere to the Ionosphere towards the Thermosphere and the Mesosphere. By now the two were fully engulfed Doomsday cried out in pain as the skin started to peel off his body, with his body weakening his healing factor could no longer keep up with him. Passing through the Stratosphere, his charred body took on greater damage as his bones started to appear and were instantly darkened. Superboy had struggled to keep his force field up, the stesses of passing through the various atmospheres at a higher rate of speed was beginning to take its toll. From the ground the team could see the fireball quickly approaching thier vicinity, the Titans did their best to try and move Wonder Girl away, who was all too stunned to be moved. As the fireball tore through the Ozone Layer and finally the Troposphere, the team watched as it streaked past and went several miles to the left before finally striking an old abandoned stadium. And went up in a flash moments later obliterating the stadium. The Titans watched as an orange ball quickly engulfed the area surrounding the stadium and slowly rose to the sky. A blast of intense heat washed over them billowing throughout the nearby blocks. The Titans rushed over to the crash site to check on their friend.

Back at Blockbuster's place Nightwing rose to his feet.

"You know what? I'm sick of your talk, so what do you say we settle this like men?" he said.

Pressing the symbol on his chest the armor collapsed to the floor. As the crime tyrant raced towards him.

"Fine by me!" he yelled and fired a vicious uppercut that sent him through the hole in the ceiling.

The hero crashed through the skylight before landing on the pavement, he writhed in pain trying to get up.

"Should have waited till afterwards." he muttered.

It the then the roof exploded as Blockbuster made his grand entrance with half his shirt torn off at the shoulder. The crimelord landed infront of the hero.

"It's over Dick, you couldnt beat me in Bludhaven and you cant beat me now. Why dont you just accept defeat and I shall make your death a merciful one this time around." he said as he stood over him.

"When will you get it through your oversized skull? I'm the most stubborn man around." he said getting to his feet.

"And I'll never surrender, to you or anyone else." he said defiantly.

"I broke your back last time." the crimelord smiled.

"Yeah, and you just made me stronger. Face facts, no matter what you do to me. I'll never go away." Nightwing told him standing rigid.

"Then it's time I play my final endgame, a trump card if you will." he said taking out a remote control. The hero quirked an eyebrow as he pressed the button. A large metal panel rose up.

"You see, I've been keeping tabs on you since your time in Bludhaven. And I learned some interesting facts about you. Like the year you spent recovering from your back injury..." he smiled.

As the steel panel rose up, Dick became enraged when it opened up and revealed someone bound and unconcious.

"It was in that hospital you reconnected with his lovely girl, who became your wife. Starfire I believe is her name?" he said. Grayson could feel his blood boil as he looked at her and then back at the crimelord.

"But here's something I bet even you didnt know." a smile played on his lips.

"She's a few weeks pregnant with a new baby girl." he said almost in a whisper.

His eyes widened and almost fell over from shock, his jaw hung open as he turned his attention from the crimelord back over to Starfire.

"What?" he said almost breathlessly.

"She came here to New York to tell you the good news...congradulations, _Dad_." he smiled.

He felt his body reignite in rage, the dark defender's body went rigid as he comtemplated tearing the crimelord's head off. Before turning his attention back to Blockbuster.

"What is it you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Submit to me or I'll kill your wife." he said.

Back across town, the team had entered the crater that had engulfed an entire block. Slidding down the rocky slope the team slowly made their way over to where Superboy and Doomsday lay, very much afraid of what they'd find.

"Conner?" Cassie said as she edged closer and saw the Boy of Steel laying face down with most of his uniform destroyed.

"Conner!" she yelled.

"Cassie no wait!" Orpheus yelled as the team went after her. But was at Conner's side before the others could reach her.

Kneeling down next to him she turned him over on his back, not sure what she'd find. The rest of the team gathered around her as she flipped him over. Half of his shirt was missing and had several large tears in his pants along with burns and bruises all over his body.

"Is he?" Kid Devil asked.

"So what's it going to be Grayson?" the crimelord said placing his hand on Kori's head.

"Do you submit?" he asked.

A roll of thunder filled the night air as Nightwing stared down his nemesis. The criminal tightened his grip on her. He didnt want to show any weakness, unfortunatly he didnt have that option, the time for acting tough was over. And there was no out of it now.

"Dont...dont hurt her." he sighed.

"I'll do what you wish." he told him in a soft tone.

"I want you to say it." the crimelord said looking across the way at the hero.

"Go on." he said. On a rooftop behind him stood the Tarantula with a bow and arrow pointed at Blockbuster.

"Kon? Conner?" Cassie said shaking her teammate. The Boy of Steel grunted as he came to and saw the team standing around him. Immediately theirfaces lit up. Back across town the hero gave into Blockbuster.

"I guess there's no getting around it...I've done all that I could...but in the end, it wasnt enough." he stated.

"So you do submit." the crimelord said.

"No." he said.

"What?" he asked incredulous.

Tarantula fired his arrow shooting Blockbuster in the back, he roared in pain. Not knowing what happened, the vigilante threw himself at the crime monarch and laid into him with a flurry of punches to the head and chest. The crimelordstaggered back, and brought his hands together above Dick's head. The hero flipped back as he smashed the concrete. Nightwing leapt back in with a double roundhouse kick to the head followed up with a strong hit to the stomach. Blockbuster threw his fist missing the vigilante. Dick fell back as Roland threw his opposing fist at the lad and nailed him in the side, the hero spiraled through the air as Blockbuster made his way to him. Down on all fours, Dick kicked him in the chest from his knee and drew his bo staff from his guantlet. Blockbuster threw a series of fast punches at the hero missing him at each turn. Dick smashed his head with the staff several times before delivering a fast kick to the jaw. Roland skidded back as Dick made his way towards him. The hero jumped and delivered his strongest roundhouse kick to the temple rattling his bell. The man beast staggered sideways as Dick landed and received a punch to the stomach that sent Grayson skidding on his back. Roland then wrapped his hands around the man's skull and attempted to crush it.

"I will rid this city of you!" he threatened.

As he continued to squeeze Grayson's head, the hero struggled and could feel the pressure going into the sides of his head. A second arrow whizzed through the air and into Desmond's back. The crimelord growled but did not relinquish his hold on the hero. Pouring into his inner reserves of strength, Nightwing dug deep and grabbed a hold of Roland's forearms. The hero groaned as he tried to pry himself free of the villain but Desmond wouldnt go.

"It's over Nightwing I win! The last noise you'll hear is your skull being crushed!" the crimelord told him.

Nightwing drovehis elbow into Desmond's stomach and repeated the motion again and again. Gaining his footing Dick started to drive the man monster back towards the ledge one jab at a time. His face was red and his breathing was short, he would either suffocate have his brain turned to putty. With one last ounce of strength he grabbed Desmond's arm and released an electrical current from his suit.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the crimelord yelled as the current shot through him.

Arms fell limp as he fell towards the corner of the building, crushing the gargoyle behind him. The corner gave and sent Blockbuster off the edge. Grayson whirled around and shot a steel cable zipline from his gauntlet at Blockbuster and immediately sent Nightwing over the edge as well. The hero grabbed hold of the ledge but his weight could never support the crimelord.

"So this is how it ends. You were a worthy opponent Dick." he said.

The hero glared back at him without saying a word. The cable snapped a second later as the crimelord fell to his demise some 30 stories below. The hero groaned and looked away as the severed cable swayed in the breeze. Blockbuster came crashing down on top of his car seconds later crushing it completely while the arrows in his back pierced his heart and lung. Roland Desmond was killed instantly, the horn of his car blared as New Yorkers gathered around him seconds later. Nightwing remained where he was as a police spotline shined on him. People looked up to see him still hanging from the side of the building, his cable still dangling freely in the wind. The hero later bowed his head knowing he had failed. Lost in his thoughts he started hearing a strange noise, it was the sound of people applauding. How? As far as they know he killed the guy. He could see cameras flashing below as several people had camera phones directed at the hero. A second spotline shown on him from the side, this time brighter as he saw a police helecopter hover beside him.

Back across town the Boy of Steel lay in Wonder Girl's arms.

"Did I get him?" he asked.

"You got him." she said softly.

"Dude that was hardcore!" Bart said as the rest of the team stood over him.

"You had us worried for a while there." commented Captain Boomerang.

"We thought for sure you bit the big one." Spoiler said.

"Yeah well...it's a good thing I had my shield up." he said weakly.

Not far from Conner lay the skeletal remains of his opponet, what was left of them anyway. With the majority of his body destroyed, it seemed unlikely that Doomsday would return. Inertia stood over what appeared to be the creature's ribcage and surveyed the damage.

"Damn, I'd like to see him come back from that." he joked.

"Please dont." commented Steph.

The bones cracked and turned to dust moments later. Inertia then walked over to where the creature's skull lay on it's side. The skull split into thirds and fell apart seconds later.

"Guess that answers that." he said.

"You sure your all right?" Cassie asked.

"Well...I do have a slight kink in my neck." Conner smiled. She smiled back.

"He's ok." she said.

While Conner went to the hospital overnight, the rest of the team returned to their former command center.

"So now what? We just go our seperate ways?" Owen asked.

"Not quite." the team looked back and saw Nightwing and Starfire together.

"This city still needs someone to look over it, now that Blockbuster's gone it's only a matter of time before Black Mask tries to muscle in." Dick told them.

"But our base is gone." Cassie told him.

"Then set up another one." he said.

"Wait, you sound like your quitting." she said.

"I came here to put a stop to his criminal empire, now it's up to you do the rest. I'm not going to force anyone to stay here. If you want to stay on your more than welcome to, and if not then your free to go." he told them.

The team looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Well I already live here, so I guess I'll stay." Captain Boomerang said holding out his hand.

"Me too." Robin said and placed his on top.

"I guess I'll stay too, since Conner's laid up in Manhattan Metro." Wonder Girl said adding hers.

"I dont really have anywhere else to go. But anywhere he goes, I'll go." Ravager said motioning to Kid Devil.

"I'm staying too." he said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Me too. Face it guys you need a speedster." Impulse said adding his.

"And I guess I'll stay too." Spoiler said. The team then looked back at Inertia.

"Thad?" Bart asked.

"No, you guys already have a speedster. Besides I'm not much of a people person." he said.

"But you'll stay in touch with us wont ya?" asked Bart.

"Sorry guys, seven's a crowd." he said before taking off.

_Author's Note: So you guys getting a headache from reading all of this? XD I'm sorry this chapter was so long this is rediclious. Anyway let me know what you think. I got one last thing in the pipe that'll show what becomes of Inertia. I'm not sure wether to release it as a one-shot or include it into the next chapter of Ardent. Let me know what you think. Now one last time, _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
